Sonic the H: Chaos saga
by Ryan the author
Summary: This story is a lot like Sonic X, but will have content from all the Sonic games and stories, the first saga follows our heroes as they face a new evil in search of the Chaos Emeralds for evil desires, but this evil could put an end to Sonic forever!
1. Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 1: Chaos ensu

Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 1: Chaos ensues. Part 1

**Authors Note: This episode has been revised…**

(In what appears to be a mansion an undisclosed animal much like Sonic and the others is shown sleeping on a couch with what appears to be a diamond sitting in a glass case above a fire place, the animal is fast asleep)

(Outside of the mansion)

(Human-like figures with laser guns are shown coming out of a big vehicle, they sneak behind the Mansion hedges and watch their surroundings, they are wearing black clothing and sneaking around to the entrance of the mansion)

(In the Mansion)

(One of the Animal's eyes opens up and you see a green eye he moves it around because he hears something from the outside)

(Just then there is a crash behind him, it is that of shattering windows as the men in black with guns crash through, yelling and threatening to fire)

(They run up to the couch but they see that the animal is now gone)

Gunner # 1: what the hell!?

Gunner # 2: where is he?

Gunner # 3: he must have known we were coming and ran off!

Gunner # 1: slippery little bastard if I do say so myself.

(Those 3 and the others look around a bit)

Gunner # 4: where is he-?

Animal: (Appears) here I am!!

All if the Gunners: huh!?

Animal: (Runs towards some men and sweeps them off their feet onto the ground)

(Some of the Gunners start shooting at the animal, but he manages to dodge all the laser blasts)

Animal: (Jumps in the air and kicks one of them in the face knocking him over)

Gunner # 1 and 2: (They start shooting at him)

Animal: (Is able to make an energy shield around him)

(The Lasers bounce off)

Gunner # 1: it's not doing anything!

Gunner # 2: damn it!

Animal: (Looks up and smirks at the men) (Speeds forward and knocks both men off their feet) are you guys trying to take my diamond!? It's my diamond! It belonged to my father!

(Just then more men come in and start shooting at the Animal)

Animal: you got to be kidding me!? (Starts running around)

Gunners: -what's he trying to prove?

-He won't get away from us!

-what's he doing!?

Animal: (As he runs around he creates what appears to be a tornado and it swoops up the gunners and flies them around)

(They all crash into walls and fall to the ground)

Animal: who else wants some!?

Voice: excellent work…

Animal: huh? (Looks to his side)

Voice: you were brilliant. (This man has dark brown hair, he has no black clothing on but he rather has a grey mix on with a belt and grey gloves and black boots, he looks to have a hood, not on him but draping off his back with dark pants on, he is clearly a human with evil eyes with what appears to be black eye shadow around his eyes)

Animal: who are you!?

Man: I'd ask you the same thing… (Looks at the animal) you aren't Sonic…

Animal: sonic? I'm Redd! Redd the speedy Fox! (He is indeed a fox who has a cartoonish look like all the other animals, he stands on two feet and has draping ears, he is also isn't that big compared to the others)

Man: yes I thought so… Sonic is a Hedgehog from what I've heard…

Redd: I don't care about a stupid Hedgehog! I want to know why you want my diamond and who the hell you think you are coming into my home!

Man: (Points towards the diamond above the fireplace) that "Diamond" as you call it, is no Diamond… that my friend has something that you will never understand…

Redd: what are you talking about!? Mind: damn it! He knows what it is, I'm sorry dad, I might lose it…

Man: that my friend is a Chaos Emerald…

Redd: Chaos what? (He hides the fact that he already knows what it is)

Man: it doesn't matter if you know what it is or not because it will no longer be within your possession any longer… so unless you hand it over to me now I won't take it by force.

(Some of the Man's men stand near him with their guns ready)

Redd: this emerald belonged to my father! You think I'd just hand it over without a fight!?

Man: trust me Fox that is a Fight you will never win, if you choose to accept it.

Redd: who do you think you are anyway?

Man: my name is Mikal… and I am your death.

Redd: huh!?

Mikal: 5…

Redd: what're you doing!?

Mikal: 4…

Redd: what are you counting down to!?

Mikal: 3…

Redd: I'll charge you; I have the ability to do that!

Mikal: 2…

Redd: (Gets ready to attack)

Mikal: and 1…

Redd: I'm going to-

Mikal (Suddenly disappears and reappears in front of Redd)

Redd: what the!?

Mikal: (Smirks) (Punches Redd right in the stomach)

Redd: (Spits up blood and saliva)

Mikal: (Smirks)

Redd: (Flies all the way back into a wall making a hole into it)

Mikal: (Looks at Redd in the hole and then looks towards the emerald) (He puts his hand up in the air)

(The Emerald comes off of its holder and then floats its way to Mikal's hands)

Mikal: (Catches it) (Smirks) the chaos emerald is within my grasps…

Gunner # 1: hey boss… what are they good for?

Mikal: everything… one down… six to go… alright everyone let's move out! (He says to all his men as they walk out)

Redd: (Is barely conscious in the wall) how…?

Mikal: (Turns around back towards the Mansion) (He points his hand towards the inside of the place and from in his palm a flame appears in his hand and he shoots it forward putting everything in the Mansion on fire) (He smirks and the runs away as the fire spreads within the mansion)

Redd: no… I have to… I have to… (Goes unconscious)

(This is where the theme song would be put in if this was a real show)

(Somewhere far away outside in a beautiful landscape with flowers all over and a forest, three familiar faces are shown)

(Amy, Cream, and Cheese)

(They are shown walking down the field near the trees)

Amy: I can't wait to give Sonic his present! He'll be so happy!

Cheese: (Floating above Cream) you've only said that about a million times since you got it.

Amy: I know, but I'm just so excited that it's his birthday! In the years that I've known him I've always given him crappy presents but now I know I'm ready this year! I'm about to give him the best gift in the history of gifts! I can't wait to give it to him!

(They continue to walk on)

Cream: are you sure he likes Chilly Dogs?

Amy: (Stops and says aloud) I'm positive, and when he sees I've given him a check for a years supply he will go bonkers!

Cream: I wonder…

(Far off outside of Sonics house)

Tails: (Is shown fishing off a peer into the little lake they have in front of the house) I've been sitting here for hours and not one fish has even tried to nibble… (Sighs) I should just give up while I'm ahead… (Just then he is startled by Amy and the other)

Amy: where's Sonic!? (She shouts)

Tails: (Jumps up) what? Who? Where!? Whoa! You startled me Amy!

Amy: I'm sorry Tails… but do you know where Sonic is…?

Tails: (Looks to Cream and Cheese) hi Cream, hi Cheese.

(They say 'hello')

Amy: (Clears throat) Tails! I think I asked you a question.

Tails: oh sorry… umm… I think he went running or something… he was pretty quick about whatever he was doing…

Amy: arrggg… he's always being quick about something! So quick that he speeds away from his own birthday! Sometimes I can't believe him; I think it's a crime to run as fast as he does!

Tails: well he sure does know how to get out of sticky situations…

Amy: that may be so… but he better not consider me a sticky situation! (Makes an anime smile-like angry face)

Tails: (Chuckles)

(A little later)

(They all sit on the peer talking)

Amy: how long has it been since he left? I really, really, want to give him his present…

Cream: I'm sure you'll get your chance Amy…

Amy: (Sighs)

Cheese: sure thing Amy!

Tails: (Tries fishing again but can't seem to get anything on his line) (Sighs) oh come on!

(Just then an enhanced voice talking from a loud speaker is heard in the air)

(The four look in the sky at what appears to be a flying machine, but not just any flying machine, Eggman's flying machine)

Cream: that isn't-

Cheese: Eggman… is it!?

Amy: oh geez… that's all we need right now…

Tails: (Gets up and looks to the flying machine) Eggman!

Loudspeaker from Eggman: I demand that Sonic show himself to me at once! Or you will all suffer the consequences of refusal!

Amy: (Shouts up to Eggman) it's the same thing with you all the time! Isn't it!? You big fat oaf! (Puts her middle finer up to Eggman in his flying machine and moves her eyelid down a bit)

Loudspeaker: how dare you say that you wretched Hedgehog!

Amy: why don't you sue me!?

(In his machine)

Eggman: I'm going to blow them up extra good this time!

Bocoe: (One of Eggman's robots sits next to him) what do you want us to throw at them Doctor?

Decoe: yeah… we brought all kinds of weapons today.

Eggman: I say we drop our Badniks on them!

Both Decoe and Bocoe: right away sir! (They press a button)

(The Machine's bottom doors open up and Eggman's Badnik robots come floating out of the bottom and float on down towards Amy and the others)

(Amy, Tails, Cream, and Cheese)

Tails: brace yourselves guys! (Preparing)

Amy: yeah, yeah we know the routine…

(The Badniks make their way down to them)

(But just then something speedy moves past them and it hits three of the Badniks blowing them up into a million pieces)

(Machine)

Eggman: huh!? What was that!?

Decoe: sir… I think it was Sonic…

Eggman: oh boy…

(Below)

(The speedy ball is shown speeding from one Badnik to another Badnik blowing them up as he touches them, and as he destroys them, animals come out of them and hop off)

Amy: those poor animals! Why does Eggman always have to turn little baby animals into robots!?

Cream: he's a heartless man!

(Just then the speedy ball lands on top of Eggman's flying machine in front of his window after all the Badniks were destroyed)

(He is revealed to be Sonic, forever and for true)

Sonic: are those the only things you can get Eggman?

Eggman: (From his cockpit) arrggg… how dare you make fun of me you stupid Hedgehog! Those things are not easy to make!

Sonic: then why do you keep on using them? I'll just destroy them every time, so it'll be a complete waste of valuable time every time you make more.

Eggman: arrggg… that's it, no more games! Tell me where your chaos emerald is now!

Sonic: (Sighs) you always want those emeralds Eggman… you really need to learn to give up…

Eggman: well the whole blasted reason I came here was to collect!

Sonic: and you fail every time you try to get our emerald.

Eggman: this time I believe I will succeed… Hedgehog! (Presses a button and two guns appear in front of the Flying machine) now die Hedgehog!! (The guns start shooting off)

Sonic: (Smirks and then starts doing a quick spin deflecting all the bullets back at Eggman in the cockpit)

(They shriek and Eggman ducks down and then comes back up)

Eggman: damn! You got the back engine with those bullets!

Sonic: you should have thought ahead Eggman.

Eggman: I can still stop you! I can-

Sonic: I don't think so… (Jumps into the air)

(In Eggman's machine)

Bocoe: what's he doing?

Decoe: oh boy I don't like the look of this…

Eggman: you guys might want to cover your eyes…

Sonic: (Does a quick spin and then flies forward right into the flying machine knocking it into the air many miles away where it eventually crashes a ways away onto the ground making an explosion)

(Amy and the others are shown cheering)

Sonic: (Lands on the ground kneeling near Amy and the others, he then stands up and smiles) hay everyone! (Waves to them) (Speeds up them)

Cream: that was amazing Sonic! As usual.

Cheese: one of a kind.

Tails: I knew you'd beat him.

Amy: (Looks angry at Sonic)

Sonic: hmm… (Looks at her) what's wrong with you Amy? You look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed…

Amy: oh nothing… it's just the fact that I've been… WAITNG FOREVER FOR YOU TO COME HOME FOR YOU FREAKEN BIRTHDAY!! (Pulls out her hammer and bangs Sonic on the head)

Sonic: ahhhh!! (Holding onto his head)

Amy: that's what you get for tardiness! (Looks away from him with her nose in the air and her eyes closed)

Sonic: ahhhh!! Wow…

(Tails, Cream, and Cheese are chuckling at this)

Sonic: would you forgive me if I have these with me? (Pulls out some pink and blue flowers) (He still has one hand on his head with some anime style tears on his face)

Amy: (Looks to Sonic) huh? (She then shrieks) oh my god! Really?

Sonic: sure…

Amy: (Grabs the flowers) their beautiful Sonic! Pink and Blue, what a coincidence! There's no way that I can stay mad at you now Sonic.

Sonic: great! I just wish you hadn't slammed me on the head with your hammer… (Rubbing his head)

(Everyone continues to chuckle)

Amy: (Smells the flowers) well then Sonic… you do know today is your birthday, right?

Sonic: yeah but… did you get me anything worth while?

Amy: (Smacks Sonic) of course I did!

Sonic: (Holds onto his cheek) how many times are you going to hurt me today?

Tails: don't worry Sonic you'll get over it.

Sonic: yeah sure…

(At Eggman's crash site)

(They all get out of the machine and have dizzy swirls on their eyes)

Eggman: (Sighs) (Becomes less disoriented) I should have expected that to happen…

Decoe: sir we recommend you rethink your strategy on Sonic…

Bocoe: I mean no offense but we are nothing compared to him…

Eggman: arrggg….

(Just then another person comes out of the ship)

Eggman: (Looks to the ship) Bokkun! Where the hell were you when Sonic showed up!?

Bokkun: I'm sorry Doctor! I was in the bathroom the whole time…

Eggman: (Runs up to Bokkun and slaps him across both his cheeks) you're always doing your own thing when you shouldn't be!

Bokkun: I'm sorry Eggman… I won't let it happen again… unless I eat another batch of chilly again…

Eggman: (Sighs) who gave him the chilly? (Talking to his robots)

Bocoe: umm…

Decoe: well…

Eggman: (Sighs) forget it… just don't ever let it happen again! Now we're going to have to walk back to the base again like last time so we better get a move on right now…

(Just then someone appears in front of them when they are about to go into the forest)

(Bokkun, Decoe, and Bocoe notice him first)

Decoe: who's that?

Bocoe: huh?

Bokkun: Doctor…

Eggman: what are you guys looking…? (Looks to the man standing in front of them) who are you?

Mikal: (Stands there)

Eggman: not speaking, hey!? Well by the looks of it you are very much a human. It's rare to see one of my kind around here it would seem…

Bokkun: Doctor… he looks scary!

Mikal: (Points his hand towards the sky and what appears to be black shadows start coming out of his hand and form in the skies)

Bocoe: what's he doing!?

Decoe: he's really creeping me out…

Eggman: who are you!?

Mikal: allow me to introduce myself… my name is Mikal Bene, I would love to chat with you right now… but you see I have a place to be at this moment…

Eggman: what exactly are you doing and what were those things you put in the sky?

Mikal: that is of none of your direct concern as of right now… but what is of your concern is the removal of your fat ass from my walking space….

Eggman: how dare you insult me! We don't even know each other and you make fun of me!? (Pulls out a rocket launcher) take this! (Shoots off a rocket)

Mikal: (Stands there smiling)

(The rocket reaches him)

Mikal (Puts his hands out and stops the rocket midair)

Eggman: huh!? (With sweat drop)

Bokkun: no way!

Decoe: how!?

Bocoe: this is absurd!

Mikal: (Uses his manipulation and the rocket is launched back towards Eggman and the others)

(They shriek as the rocket explodes in their general area and they are launched off in the air flying away much like Team Rocket from Pokemon)

Mikal: (Puts his hand down and smirks) (Starts walking forward towards Sonic and the others at his house)

(You see the general area's sky as the dark shadows start taking over the skies)

(Sonics house a little ways away from the crash site)

(Sonic and the others sit on the house deck and Sonic is shown opening his presents)

Sonic: (Shakes one of the gifts) so… what's in this box?

Amy: you're going to love it Sonic!

Cream: you do like Chilly Dogs don't you?

Sonic: sure… I talk about them almost 24/7.

Amy: (Hits Cream) don't give him clues!

Cream: sorry…

Tails: we promise you'll love this Sonic.

Sonic: okay… (He then takes the lid off the box and takes out a check) no way…

Amy: (Smiles)

Sonic: a check for a lifetime supply of chilly dogs!! No way! (He is excited)

Amy: (Chuckles)

Sonic: (Jumps over to Amy) your brilliant Amy! (Hugs her)

Amy: Mind: wow… he smells so good up close…

Sonic: this has to be one of the best gifts I've gotten in a long time! This definitely makes my day much better too.

Amy: I knew you'd love it!

Sonic: (Chuckles)

(Everyone chuckles except Cream)

Cream: (Is looking at something while they laugh, she looks very serious and has a sweat drop in the front of her face)

Cheese: (Looks at Cream) what's wrong Cream?

(Amy, Tails, and Sonic then look at her too)

Tails: you act like you've just seen a Ghost, Cream…

Sonic: what is it Cream?

Cream: (Points to the sky a few miles away)

(Sonic and the others look to it and see the dark shadows that Mikal put into the sky, the shadows continue to spread and look as if they are moving towards Sonic and the others)

Sonic: what in the world is that…?

Cheese: I'm scared Cream!

Cream: (Doesn't respond to Cheese)

Amy: (Looks at the shadowy sky) what do you think that is Sonic?

Sonic: I don't know… but whatever it is I really seriously doubt that it's anything good…

Tails: Sonic… should we check it out?

Sonic: I don't know Tails…

(Just then everyone walks off the deck of the house and stand on the grass looking up at the dark shadows moving across the sky)

Amy: is it just me… or are those dark things coming towards us?

Tails: I think they are…

Sonic: hmm…

(Someone comes walking into the area to their side)

Amy: (Sees the man first) (She shrieks)

Sonic: (From the corner of his eye, eyeballs the man and then turns his head looking at him)

(The others look at him as well)

Sonic: I'm assuming just by your looks that you're probably the cause of that.

Mikal: I am.

Sonic: what's it going to do?

Mikal: it's of none of your concern…

Sonic: just tell me! Is it good or is it bad?

Mikal: there is no such thing as good or bad, blue Hedgehog…

(Cheese and Cream look scared)

Sonic: who the hell are you!?

Mikal: (Looks at himself) aren't I human?

Sonic: I know what you are! But who are you!?

Mikal (Suddenly appears right in front of Sonic)

(Everyone shrieks aloud at what they just saw)

Mikal: I'm something you don't want to get on the bad side of…

Sonic: hmm…

Mikal: where is the emerald you hold here?

Sonic: what do you want with the Emerald? You're starting to sound just like Eggman.

Mikal: same question… where is the emerald…?

Sonic: I'm not just going to let you come waltzing right in here and just give you the emerald!

Mikal: then I will take it from you by force…

Sonic: I don't think so!

Mikal: five…

Sonic: now you're counting down? Is that supposed to scare me!?

Mikal: four…

Sonic: come on, just take your dark skies and walk away.

Mikal: three…

Sonic: you have to be the dumbes-

Amy: (Cuts in) Sonic… I don't like the look in his eyes! I think you should just give him what he wants…

Sonic: you want me to just give him the emerald?

Amy: yes… I feel that he is really strong…

Sonic: I don't know about you Amy… but I'm Sonic the Hedgehog… fastest Hedgehog ever! And the day I let some weird-eyed human steal the emerald is the day that Eggman succeeds in taking over the world!

Mikal: you'll save yourself less pain if you comply… give me the emerald and I will be on my way.

Sonic: what are your intentions with the emerald? We can't just give one to anyone, they could use it for anything and I have a big hunch that you aren't going to use it to better mankind or save a school bus full of children…

Mikal: two…

Sonic: now you're counting again?

Mikal: yes… and my business with the emeralds is not any of yours.

Sonic: then if you won't tell me then you get no emerald.

Mikal: I already have one…

Sonic: what!?

Tails: you're kidding!?

Amy: really?

Cream: but how!?

Cheese: I don't like this man one bit…

Mikal: and now I demand the other one right now… or die…

(There is a shock sequence between everyone showing everyone's faces in a box, then it goes back to normal)

Sonic: over my dead body!

Mikal: one…

Sonic: let's see what you go-

Mikal: (Disappears)

Sonic: where'd he go!?

(Amy and the others look around for him)

Mikal: (Appears to the backside of Sonic)

Amy: Sonic! Look out!!

Sonic: huh? (Looks around for a second)

Mikal: (Uses his elbow and hits Sonic in the back of the neck)

Sonic: (Screams aloud and falls to the ground holding onto his neck gagging)

Amy: Sonic!! (Runs up to him and goes to the ground to comfort him) are you okay?

Sonic: (Holding onto his neck)

Mikal: now… I'm going to count to 'one' again and the next time I hit you… you won't be as lucky as to live through it. Now…give me the Emerald you possess…

Tails: hey! Why would you go and do something like that! You're a big bully!

Mikal: would you like to die as well?

Tails: huh!?

(Cream and Cheese get frightened)

Mikal: I'll kill all of you animals if you do not give me what I want now…

Cream: mister we'll get you the emerald! Just please don't hurt anyone else!

Mikal: then get it… the clock is ticking… five…

Cream: huh? Okay! (Runs into the house)

Amy: (Next to Sonic) you'll be okay Sonic…

Sonic: (Looking at Mikal while still holding onto his neck to regain his composure)

Mikal: (Smiles)

(Somewhere not too far off on a cliff side another familiar face is shown)

Knuckles: (Looks to the sky to his north and sees the dark shadows) whoa… that's near Sonic's house and the entire northern boarder, it looks like… I sense the emeralds near by as well… I'm coming! (Drops whatever he was caring and then jumps into the air and starts soaring across the sky to their location)

(Sonics house)

Mikal: three…

Tails: please just give Cream some time, okay!

(In the house)

Cream: (Is searching for the Emerald throwing stuff around) where is it…!?

(Outside)

Mikal: it would have been smart to put it on a pedestal so as not to lose it… because of that your friend will die. Two…

Amy: oh god… please don't hurt him.

Sonic: (Looks at Mikal) I'll… I'll … kill… you….

Mikal: (Smiles) ONE!!

Amy: noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

Next time: hey everyone this is Knuckles the Echidna, and on the next Sonic the H, I arrive at the scene to see if I can stop this new evil human named Mikal. And man he sure messed Sonic up! And what in the world does he want the Chaos Emeralds for anyway?

Mikal: no one can stop me once I get the emeralds… no one.

Knuckles: not unless Sonic and I have something to say about it! Next time: Chaos Ensues Part 2.

Author's note: hello everyone! I'm Ryan! You may know me from my high reviewed story Dragonball Z2, well now I'm trying to see if I can tackle Sonic now as well because I have just received a very high interest in doing Sonic ever since I heard about Sonic X. I hope you liked the first episode and I hope whoever comments will comment again on future episodes of this saga. I plan to incorporate as many of the characters from across the Sonic universe as possible, so I hope you read and review next time and see what else can be done with this story. See ya next time!


	2. Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 2: Chaos ensu

Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 2: Chaos ensues. Part 2

**Authors Note: This episode has been revised…**

(Continuing from the last part of the episode)

Mikal: it would have been smart to put it on a pedestal so as not to lose it… because of that your friend will die. Two…

Amy: oh god… please don't hurt him.

Sonic: (Looks at Mikal) I'll… I'll … kill… you….

Mikal: (Smiles) ONE!!

Amy: noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

(Now we continue from that point)

Mikal: (Kicks Amy in the face and she flies back onto the ground) (He then puts his foot on Sonic's stomach) it's time for you to go back to Hell, Hedgehog. (Starts scrunching his stomach)

Sonic: (Shouts out in searing pain)

Mikal: this is only the beginning of the pain you'll ascertain from me.

Amy: (Slowly gets back up holding onto her head) Sonic…

Sonic: (Drops a tear)

Tails: (Runs up to Mikal and tries punching him)

Mikal: (Just holds onto Tails face with one hand to keep him from doing what he was going to do) (He then takes out the other hand)

Tails: let go of him! Let go of him now!

Mikal: (Forms some kind of ball of energy in his other hand and points it towards Sonic's face) good bye…. blue Hedgehog…

Sonic: (Closes his eyes)

Mikal: (About to let the ball go loose)

(Suddenly someone soars into the battle and rams Mikal right in the stomach)

Mikal: (Is knocked away from Sonic back into a tree)

(The animal with his spikes on his hands picks Sonic up to bring him to his feet)

Sonic: (Looks at the animal) Knuckles?

Knuckles: hey Sonic… (Holding onto Sonic)

(This is where the theme song would be put in if this was a real show)

Knuckles: are you okay?

Sonic: he really messed me up Knuckles, and he caught me off guard…

Knuckles: alright then… I'll take care of him from here… (Lets Sonic go)

Sonic: (While holding onto his own neck walks over to Amy to see if she is alright)

Knuckles: Tails, Cheese, I recommend that you leave this place. (Looking towards Mikal next to the tree)

Mikal: (Stands perfectly fine without a scratch on him as he stands in front of Knuckles a few feet away)

(Cream runs out of the house)

Cream: (Has the Chaos emerald in her hand) I have it- (Discovers that she was pretty late) Mr. Knuckles… what happened out here?

Knuckles: don't worry about it Cream… you go over with the others… I'll handle this bad boy.

Cream: (Calmly walks over to Sonic and the others)

(Tails and Cheese go over to their friends as well)

Knuckles: whoever you are you've picked the wrong people to mess with! (Points towards Mikal)

Mikal: (Looks at Knuckles) I see… so you're the guardian of the Chaos emeralds…?

Knuckles: what's it to ya?

Mikal: tell me something… if you are the guardian, then why are the emeralds not within your possession?

Knuckles: because it was decreed not long ago that anyone can have them as long as it isn't for evil purposes. There is no need to keep them within the guardian's grasps as long as each person an Emerald was entrusted to protects them, I'm no more a guardian then all of the others who have an emerald. I can tell just by looking at you that your desire for the Chaos Emeralds is nowhere near a good reason, I can already guess your reasons for using them, people like you make me sick…

Mikal: (Smirks) does it really matter? I already have one of the emeralds already…

Knuckles: what!? No way!

Mikal: yes… and now I'm about to get the next one … (Looks over to Cream)

Cream: (Has the emerald in her possession)

Mikal: (Squints his eyes and puts his hand out)

Knuckles: huh?

Mikal: (Uses levitation and the emerald goes out of her hand)

Cream: hey! What is this!?

(The emerald automatically floats over to Mikal's hand)

Mikal: (Grabs the emerald) now I only need five more…

Knuckles: I put those emeralds in the grasps of very reliable people and I'm not going to allow you to just waltz right in here and make a mockery out of us and the Emeralds! It's time that I put a stop to you before you spread any further!

Mikal: (Looks to the sky) my shadows are reaching this area… by the end of 24th hour of this day the whole world will be covered in my dark shadows… after that nothing will be the same.

Amy: (Shouts to him while holding onto a weak Sonic) what are you trying to do!?

Mikal: I'm simply just trying to get the emeralds, after I do that the shadows will cover the planet in its entirety and I will become all-powerful and this dimension and all other dimensions will soon belong to me.

Amy: but what happens after the shadows cover the planet!?

Mikal: you don't want to know.

Knuckles: enough talk! I don't know who you are, but I know you've clearly underestimated us!

Mikal: if you want to prove that theory, then you've got yourself a fight. But be warned, that's fight that won't be won so easily.

Knuckles: SHUT UP! Take this! (Starts soaring over to Mikal)

Mikal: (Stands there awaiting Knuckles attack)

Knuckles: (Reaches him and uses his dreadlocks to try and hit Mikal) (He swipes at Mikal back and forth)

Mikal: (Dodges to the side after every punch that Knuckles throws at him)

Knuckles: (Continues to throw his punch with the dreadlocks of his knuckles swiping at both the sides of his face)

Mikal: (Continues to dodge)

Knuckles: Mind: damn it! At this rate I'll never be able to put a scratch on him! (Still tries to hit Mikal)

(Eggman's base)

Eggman: (Sits at his computer typing up some information) Mind: I need to figure out whom that Mikal was… and how he possessed that kind of power… no human that I've ever met can do the things that he did…

(Remembering back to Episode 1)

Mikal: (Points his hand towards the sky and what appears to be black shadows start coming out of his hand and form in the skies)

Bocoe: what's he doing!?

Decoe: he's really creeping me out…

Eggman: who are you!?

Mikal: allow me to introduce myself… my name is Mikal Bene, I would love to chat with you right now… but you see I have a place to be at this moment…

Eggman: what exactly are you doing and what were those things you put in the sky?

Mikal: that is of none of your direct concern as of right now… but what is of your concern is the removal of your fat ass from my walking space….

Eggman: how dare you insult me! We don't even know each other and you make fun of me!? (Pulls out a rocket launcher) take this! (Shoots off a rocket)

Mikal: (Stands there smiling)

(The rocket reaches him)

Mikal (Puts his hands out and stops the rocket midair)

Eggman: huh!? (With sweat drop)

Bokkun: no way!

Decoe: how!?

Bocoe: this is absurd!

Mikal: (Uses his manipulation and the rocket is launched back towards Eggman and the others)

(They shriek as the rocket explodes in their general area and they are launched off in the air flying away much like Team Rocket from Pokemon)

(Back to the Episode 2)

Eggman: Mind: whoever or whatever that Mikal was… I'd like to thank him for rocketing us that much closer to home, but I'd also like to figure out how a human can do what he did. (Typing on the computer)

Bokkun: (Walks over to the side of Eggman) Doctor… have you found out anything yet?

Eggman: as much as I'd want to, I can't seem to find any data or files on this Mikal Bene… all I can tell you is that he is not a citizen of this dimension. He has no files, no record, nothing at all… for all we know he's just passing through…

Bokkun: but Doctor… you know what he did to us?

Eggman: yes I know…

Bokkun: I think he and those shadows he released into the air are going to do something very bad to the world!

Eggman: (Sighs) (Looks out the window) (Looks to the sky) in speaking of the world…

Bokkun: (Looks out the window) oh my! The shadows are starting to cover the whole sky! I didn't think they'd reach over here!

Eggman: I don't know what those are, but I know that they are a very bad omen… whoever this Mikal is, he has to be stopped quickly before he spreads this bad omen any further.

Bokkun: what should we do sir?

Eggman: (Sighs) allow me to continue to do research on him to see if I can still find his name somewhere on the data base. Then we shall see what can be done. But if I know any better I'd say Sonic will put an end to that human's plot, whatever it may be, all in due time. (Looks up from the window to he shadows in the sky)

(The battle at Sonics House)

Knuckles: (Continues to throw his knuckle punches at Mikal)

Mikal: (Continues to dodge)

Knuckles: could you stop moving!? (While trying to hit him)

Mikal: (Listens and stops moving but grabs onto Knuckles hand) I stopped moving… but you didn't say anything against me grabbing your hand, did you?

Knuckles: let go!

Mikal: I don't think I want to listen to you this time.

Knuckles: (Tries to attack with his other hand but Mikal grabs onto that as well)

Mikal: wow… the guardian of the Chaos emeralds is no longer in control of this fight… I would have thought a guardian would have put up a much better fight then this.

Knuckles: SHUT UP!

Mikal: and now he acts arrogant… that's really unlike what a guardian should be. Perhaps you don't deserve to be the guardian of those sacred emeralds.

(Sonic and the others)

Sonic: I have got a piece of that action! Knuckles needs me in there!

Amy: (Grabs onto Sonic) Sonic, no! You're too weak right now! You'll be pummeled by that guy!

Sonic: Amy, I have to go in there!

Tails: but Sonic! You have to listen to Amy; you'll be killed in there.

Cheese: I'd have to agree.

Cream: yeah, Mr. Sonic; you can't possibly go in there.

Sonic: I have to… its better that we have another person in the fight. One person alone could never get anything done, but with the help of another you can accomplish just about anything… (Looks to Amy and the others) don't worry about me… I'll be fine.

Amy: but Sonic!

Sonic: (Speeds into the fight)

Amy: no! Sonic, I don't want you to die on your birthday!

(Battle)

Mikal: let me tear your dreadlocks off for good…

Knuckles: what!? No!

Mikal: I'm afraid your time has come, red one.

Sonic: I don't think so! (Speeds up to Mikal's face and he floats in the air with the speed of a band saw and then he uses his hands and lays many punches on Mikal's face over and over again)

Mikal: (Gets hit in the face with all the punches)

Knuckles: Sonic…

Sonic: (Continues to punch Mikal over and over again while floating in the air with his legs still running) (He manages to grab the Emerald from Mikal as he does this)

Mikal: (Flies back onto the ground taking off a lot of the grass as he slides across the ground showing dirt under the grass)

Sonic: (Lands on the ground next to Knuckles)

Knuckles: Sonic, you sure do pick the right times to come in! I thought my dreadlocks were goners for a second there.

Sonic: (Collapses a bit to the ground but is able to stay standing)

Knuckles: are you okay Sonic!?

Sonic: I'm still pretty weak from when he attacked me last… he took a lot out of me… and I'm surprised I didn't lose my head over it.

Knuckles: (Looks to Mikal who is standing again with a little bruise on his face) so you still have enough strength to fight.

Mikal: (Spits out some infested blood and then smirks) I'd have to say that you caught me by surprise there for a minute Sonic, but the only thing you managed to do is make me want the emeralds even more.

Knuckles: we will never let you have them! You see once we beat you we'll take the one you already have. Then we'll protect the one already here as best as we can. Then perhaps we'll tell the others who have an emerald what happened here so we can take extra percussions in the future.

Mikal: how are you so sure you'll beat me?

Sonic: we always win! You can just ask Dr. Eggman, he can confirm it for you.

Mikal: Eggman… the fat one? I believe I met him.

Sonic: huh!? What did you do to him!?

Mikal: nothing really, I just blew him into the air.

Sonic: he was probably defenseless! You can't attack people with no weapons or skills of attack! You made me really mad just now!

Mikal: how's about this; I count to one again and I have the emerald within my grasp. And then I'll walk away from here never to return again.

Sonic: you're still not getting it! We can't just let you walk away from here with the emerald because we know what you plan to do. Also you released a bunch of scary dark shadows in the sky, that's obviously a mark of evil, why would we let you go? Your intentions are that of a demon and I can't let that pass. You have to be stopped right here and now.

Knuckles: just listen to him he knows what he's talking about.

Mikal: and now I suppose you expect me to feel sorry for what I've done and just totally change all my values as a man and just walk away from here, a better person? I don't think so… five…

Sonic: humph… I guess the countdown begins again.

Knuckles: is this what he did before?

Sonic: yeah, be ready, Knuckles. He won't take any prisoners.

Mikal: four…

(Amy and the others)

Amy: oh my god he's counting again!

Tails: we have to get in there and help them!

Cheese: but what can we do!?

Cream: I don't want them to die!

Amy: that's it! (Pulls out her hammer) if we're going to die I want to die a hero!

Cream: AMY!!

Amy: (Runs in after Mikal)

(Sonic and Knuckles see Amy)

Sonic: Amy!? What are you doing!? Nooo!

Mikal: (Eyeballs Amy) (He puts his hand out)

Amy: (Is about to hit Mikal on the head with the hammer but she suddenly stops and is levitated off the ground by Mikal)

Mikal: (Manipulates Amy's hammer and throws it to the ground) (He has Amy floating in the air by his will) hand over the emerald or the pink one dies.

Amy: (Struggling to hold on and she tries to break free)

Sonic: oh, damn it!

Mikal: (Starts thrusting his hand and Amy's throat looks to be getting crushed in)

Amy: (Holds onto her throat with her hands trying to get released from the psychic grip)

Mikal: HAND IT OVER NOW!

Sonic: how dare you use her as a get away free card! (Pulls out the emerald he stole) here, take it! (Throws the emerald to Mikal)

Mikal: (Catches the emerald) it has been a great pleasure doing business with you Sonic. And thank your little girlfriend over here for that.

Sonic: she's not my girlfriend!

Mikal: even so you seem like you care for her, no matter… I'll be seeing you again real soon Sonic. (Lets Amy go)

Amy: (Falls to the ground holding onto her throat and coughing)

Mikal: (Does a solider salute) see you around! (Suddenly some white hyper energy appears behind him and he flies off into the air and then disappears into the dark skies)

Knuckles: damn it!!

Sonic: (Walks over to Amy)

Amy: (Looks up at Sonic)

Sonic: how can you have done something like that Amy!? Knuckles and I would've had him! What were you trying to prove? How fast you can die? You just gave him a get out of jail free card for doing that. Are you happy that he has one of the emeralds now!?

Amy: (Looks down) no…

Sonic: we could've stopped him!

Knuckles: Sonic… we ought to go after him right now and stop him from getting a hold of the other five if we can… and from what I've noticed when he flew off he flew into the direction of the dark shadows moving across the sky. If we go now we might be able to catch up with him.

Sonic: alright… you can glide and I can run… listen everyone, I'll be back later, thank you for the party and the gifts I just wish it could have lasted a bit longer… watch the place while I'm gone Tails!

(And just like that Knuckles Soars off into the sky)

Sonic: (Runs his fasted into the forest going after Mikal)

Amy: (Tears drop from her eyes) how could I have done something like that? Not only is he mad at me but I think he hates me now…

Cream: (Walks over) no, Amy… he doesn't hate you, it's just the fact that you came when you shouldn't have… it made him really grumpy.

Amy: (Crying)

Cream: awww… (Holding onto Amy)

Amy: I feel so stupid!

Tails: (Comes over) (Sighs) its okay Amy…

Cheese: I'm sure he'll get over it.

Amy: (Stands up) no, it's not okay! I have to make it up to him ASAP!

Tails: umm… how?

Amy: by buying him- ummm… oh crap… I already gave him the lifetime supply of Chilly Dogs… damn it!

(Everyone gasps as she yells)

(Sonic and Knuckles)

Knuckles: (Is a little bit behind while in the air gliding across the sky)

Sonic: (Runs under Knuckles on the ground) (He shouts up to Knuckles as they run) can you feel the emeralds presence?

Knuckles: yes… he's not too far from here.

Sonic: I can't wait to wipe that smug smile off of his face!

(Chaotix House)

Charmy the Bee: (Is shown picking and sniffing flowers, perhaps to get some pollen from them)

Vector the Crocodile: (Is shown sleeping on the hammock snoring away)

Espio the Chameleon: (Is leaning against the house with his feet crossed and his eyes closed)

(In the sky the shadows start spreading over the Chaotix house)

Espio: (Is shown slowly opening his eyes) (Looks into the air) huh? (Stops leaning and then walks out on the grass and looks up at the dark skies that are about to reach their area) what in the world… (Goes up to Vector and starts shaking him)

Vector: (Slowly wakes up) what!? What!? I'm trying to sleep here! (Looks at Espio after he gets up)

Espio: look. (Points to the sky)

Vector: what in the blue blazes is that supposed to be…?

Espio: I don't know… I saw it just now… I think it's some kind of bad omen.

Vector: of course it's a bad omen! I knew this day would come… pack your bags everyone; we need to get to the bunker! It's the end of the world!

Espio: umm… are you sure about that?

Charmy: (Comes flying over) that thing is covering the whole northern sky!

Vector: exactly! It's the end of the world as we know it!

Espio: I really don't think we need to jump to conclusions Vector.

Vector: I've seen this before! The world will go into darkness and then BOOM we blow up!

(Vector and Espio continue to talk)

Charmy: (Continues to look at the dark skies, he then notices someone flying along with the dark shadows) huh? (He sees Mikal flying by) hey guys are you seeing what I'm seeing!?

(Vector and Espio look into the sky and see Mikal flying by really fast)

Espio: is that a man?

Charmy: he looked human…

Vector: great! It's the end of the world and we have humans flying in the sky! I'm telling you it's the end of the world!

Espio: weird…

(Sonic and Knuckles)

(They continue to run down the landscape)

Sonic: (Jumps from ground platform to the next ground platform)

Knuckles: (Continues to glide across the sky)

Sonic: (Running) are we almost there yet!?

Knuckles: in just a matter of minutes I believe we'll be there soon.

Sonic: good, I got to teach that man a lesson or two about the policies in our dimension! For one thing you don't come to my house uninvited, and another you don't make a fool out of me in front of my friends!

Knuckles: (As they continue to run and glide) did he tell you his name at all?

Sonic: no… he hasn't told us a lot of things. (Running)

Knuckles: I can tell you one other thing though… he's going to be one hell of a fight.

Sonic: yeah…

(They continue to run and glide across the landscape)

(Mikal)

Mikal: (Is shown flying) (He looks behind himself) (Smirks) Mind: I could sense you two from seventy miles away if I wanted to. I should have known you would come after me; perhaps this will slow them down. (Closes his eyes and concentrates and then opens them again, lighting starts flashing in the sky) I hope you can dodge these bolts of electricity. (Laughs as he flies onwards)

(Sonic and Knuckles)

(Sonic continues to run and Knuckles continues to glide)

(Suddenly from the sky Lightening bolts start sparking across the dark shadow sky)

Sonic: whoa! Did you see that!? (Running)

Knuckles: yeah… that was almost too close for comfort.

(And just then a bolt comes crashing down to the ground hitting one of the platforms Sonic was on)

Sonic: (Managed to jump from the platform onto another platform before the bolt could touch him) whoa!

Knuckles: are you okay Son-

Sonic: look out Knuckles!

Knuckles: (Looks behind him) huh!?

(A bolt is on its way to Knuckles)

Knuckles: (Manages to swoop away without being touched by the bolt)

(Suddenly there are bolts being shot all over the place)

Knuckles: there all over the place! We need to find some cover until this lightening storm lets up, or we're dead!

Sonic: this is exactly what that guy wants! If we don't make it out of this storm then the emeralds are as good as his!

Knuckles: but-

Sonic: no buts! We have to keep pressing on until we get to him. We have to dodge as many of the bolts as we possibly can! Or we can just die trying, I guess.

Knuckles: right…

(Sonic continues to run and dodge bolts of electricity)

(Knuckles continues to glide and swoop by the bolts that nearly hit him)

(Sonics House)

Amy: (Sits depressed on a chair)

(Cream and Cheese sit near her)

Tails: (Stands on the grass) those shadows have not only spread outward but now they seem to be producing lightening bolts.

Cream: lightening bolts scare me!

Cheese: me too!

Amy: as long as they don't touch here it really doesn't matter to me.

Tails: they could at any time.

Amy: (Sighs)

Tails: Amy are you still upset about what happened before?

Amy: OF CORUSE I AM! (She shouts) I just know that when Sonic gets back he's going to be so mad at me for making him have to chase that guy… I can see it already.

(Amy's imagination)

Sonic: Amy I can never forgive you for what you've done!

Amy: I'm sorry Sonic! I love you too much to see you hurt!

Sonic: well I don't love you! Get out of here right now!

Amy: but-

Sonic: I said GET OUT!

Amy: (Eyes go wide) Mind: no way…

(Out of her imagination)

Amy: (Starts dropping tears) I know he'll do that… he hates me now…

Tails: Amy, you claim to love Sonic but you sure don't know him very well, he'd never say or do anything remotely close to that!

Amy: well you never know what'll happen when it comes down to me, Tails.

Tails: oh good gracious…

(The Dark shadows in the sky start moving around faster then before)

Cream: huh? What's going on?

Tails: I don't know…

(Suddenly from the skies shadow like creatures start swarming from the sky down to the ground)

Amy: (Looks up) oh my god; those things are coming this way! (She shouts)

Tails: I couldn't tell if they were or not…(Suddenly about 20 shadow creatures come from out of the forest in front of Tails and the others) they sure were quick about coming over here!

(Everyone shrieks)

Tails: are you apart of that evil man?

Shadow # 1: we spread-

Shadow # 2: like a plague-

Shadow # 3: moving-

Shadow # 4: across a land-

Shadow # 5: of peace.

Tails: what?

(The 20 shadows then starts swirling around the House moving around in circles)

Tails: what's going on!?

(Chaotix House)

(Vector, Espio, and Charmy hide behind the hammock as the shadows also circulate around their house as well)

Vector: it's the end of the world!

Espio: guys they'll see us! Grab a hold of me!

(Charmy and Vector grab a hold of Espio)

Espio: (Becomes camouflaged with the grass making Vector and Charmy as well)

(The shadows continue to circulate)

(Sonic and Knuckles)

(They continue to move about the landscape with demon shadows moving down towards them but they manage to dodge and keep on running)

Knuckles: today's been one weird day, hasn't it?

Sonic: that's for sure.

(Mikal)

Mikal: (Stops moving in the sky and then floats down to the ground with his shadows moving around the outside of him)

(Suddenly Sonic and Knuckles jump in and stand in front Mikal)

Knuckles: (Lands on the ground)

Sonic: we're here!

Mikal: I knew you'd show up sooner or later.

Knuckles: what's going on with all these shadows?

Mikal: they are my children… it's time for them to feed.

Sonic: were going to make sure every last one gets tucked into bed after you're dealt with.

Mikal: (Smirks)

Sonic: let's get this over with!

Knuckles: the winner takes the Emeralds from the other!

Mikal: (Smirks) fine by my standards.

Sonic: alright lets-

Voice: you'll never be able to beat him!

Sonic: (Looks to the voice) huh? Who are you?

(Knuckles looks as well)

Mikal: (Also looks)

(The Voice is shown and it appears to be Redd the Fox from the last episode)

Redd: you'll need all the help that you guys can get!

Next time: Hey everyone! This is Sonic! I want to tell that next time on Sonic the H. the battle begins against this evil human with our new friend Redd the Fox, can all three of us put an end to Mikal?

Mikal: no matter the numbers or what you do, you can never defeat me!

Sonic: as long as you have the emeralds we have something fight for! Next time: Chaos Ensues. Part 3, and this time were putting an end to it for good! See ya then!


	3. Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 3: Chaos ensu

Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 3: Chaos ensues. Part 3.

**Authors Note: This episode has been revised…**

(From the end of the last episode)

Knuckles: (Lands on the ground)

Sonic: we're here!

Mikal: I knew you'd show up sooner or later.

Knuckles: what's going on with all these shadows?

Mikal: they are my children… it's time for them to feed.

Sonic: were going to make sure every last one gets tucked into bed after you're dealt with.

Mikal: (Smirks)

Sonic: let's get this over with!

Knuckles: the winner takes the Emeralds from the other!

Mikal: (Smirks) fine by my standards.

Sonic: alright lets-

Voice: you'll never be able to beat him!

Sonic: (Looks to the voice) huh? Who are you?

(Knuckles looks as well)

Mikal: (Also looks)

(The Voice is shown and it appears to be Redd the Fox from the last episode)

Redd: you'll need all the help that you guys can get!

(Now to the real episode)

Redd: (Is shown standing in full fox glory as he looks down towards Knuckles, and Sonic, and Mikal)

Sonic: who are you?

Redd: my name is Redd…

Mikal: so, Redd… you survived the fire after all… I didn't think you'd lived through my mega punch, and I thought you were going to burn in the fire… but I guess some Foxes are a lot more sly then I had thought.

Redd: you burned my home down Mikal! I'll never forgive you for destroying my family's legacy and life!

Knuckles: so let me get this straight, you two have met before?

Sonic: (Kind of making fun of Knuckles) that's what their getting at Knuckles…

Redd: (Jumps into the air and lands down next to Sonic and Knuckles) if you guys plan to fight him you're gonna need me.

Sonic: and why is that?

Redd: I understand Sonic that you're fast…

Sonic: how do you know my name?

Redd: everyone knows your name Sonic… you've saved this dimension more then once. And let me repay the favor for everyone that missed out by helping you… not only are you fast but so am I.

Sonic: hey wait a minute! Redd… Redd… you're Redd the Fox!

Redd: sure am.

Sonic: I've heard about you and your family winning those races in Freedom city and making millions off of it!

Redd: yes… you are correct…

Sonic: this is awesome! I gotta see how fast you are, I can't wait to race you!

Mikal: okay, okay… you two are acquainted, now, may we please get on with this fight so I can leave and collect the last five emeralds?

Knuckles: he's right Sonic… we've got to get to work.

Sonic: right! Okay Redd I hope you can fight as well as you run because this guy is strong.

Redd: I won't let him take the best of me.

Knuckles: none of us will.

Mikal: shall we begin?

Sonic: we shall…

(All three of them run towards Mikal)

(Blasts himself towards them)

(This is where the credits would be shown if this were a real show)

(Sonics house)

(Tails and the others hide under the deck as the shadows being to circle around the house)

Amy: what are these freaks doing!?

Cream: (Holds onto Cheese with her eyes closed) (They are frightened in the corner)

Tails: if we don't do something quick they're not only going to devour the house, but I think we'll be sucked into it as well!

Amy: (Grabs a hold of Tails and shouts in terror) then what do you plan to do!?

Tails: I don't know yet…

Amy: you sure are some help Tails…

Tails: all I can tell you is that we can't stay here forever or we'll just end up dead anyway…

(Suddenly the Shadows start getting quieter)

Amy: huh?

(They appear to have stopped circling around and around and are now just floating in the air)

Tails: (Crawls out from under then Deck and looks and sees the shadow creatures paused but still floating in the air)

Amy: (Follows close behind)

(So do Cream and Cheese)

Amy: they stopped?

Tails: they sure did…

Cream: whatever reason would they stop?

Tails: I really don't know… maybe they're taking a break or something.

Amy: that's very likely! I think this is a good opportunity for us to get the hell out of here.

Cheese: I agree with Amy I don't think I can get anymore frightened then I already am.

Tails: alright then… follow my lead guys.

(All three of them run into the forest)

(The Battle)

Knuckles: (Is trying to swipe at Mikal)

Mikal: (Blocks his attack)

Sonic: (Tries to sweep Mikal off of his feet)

Mikal: (Jumps in the air and back down and then lays a kick right in Sonics face)

Sonic: (Flies back)

Redd: arrggg…. Damn… (Speeds up to Mikal and starts running around in circles around Mikal)

Mikal: huh?

Redd: (Continues to run around Mikal)

Mikal: (Follows Redd while moving his head around)

Redd: (Continues to run around Mikal)

Mikal: what?

(Suddenly what appears to be a tornado speed-wind appears and engulfs Mikal inside of it)

Redd: (Comes jumping out to survey what is happening)

(The tornado goes away)

Mikal: (Stands in the same place not looking like it affected him at all) I think I think I'm a little too big for that move.

Redd: you've got to be kidding me!

Sonic: (Comes running back over) it seems like everything we throw at him is completely ineffective, not only that, but his mouth also gets more irritating.

Knuckles: arrggg…. (Looks around the air and notices the creature shadows are paused and are not moving anymore) what's up with them?

Mikal: they're paused…

Knuckles: why are they paused?

Mikal: they are paused because I told them to be paused… I want to deal with you three first before the extinction of this planets life force. So I told them all to stay halted until you're all dead.

Sonic: dead? I don't think I know the meaning of the word… I, my friend, am a lot more in tuned then you think, you do know that I am Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Mikal: yes, I know who you are and I really don't give a damn… to me you're just a wild animal that should be locked up in a zoo.

Sonic: I'm going to beat you extra silly for saying something like that!

Knuckles: if you say his kind should be in a zoo then mine should be too!

Redd: we all should!

Mikal: the only problem is you're not… but I do believe that you'll find a new home very soon… somewhere where grubs and maggots will crawl into your eyeballs and your ears and eat away at your insides.

Sonic: eww… now why do you have to go and say something like that?

Mikal: it doesn't matter because you'll soon be going there Now fight me!

Sonic: alright you two let's show em' what we've got!

(All three of them run towards Mikal)

Mikal: (Stands there waiting for them)

(Sonic, Knuckles and Redd stand in front of Mikal and start punching him)

(They not only do that but they actually hit him after every punch in the face, in the stomach, and other parts of the body)

Knuckles: (Delivers a special uppercut to Mikal)

Sonic: (Starts speed punching Mikal across the face)

Mikal: (His face reacts to the punches and moves side to side)

(Redd and Knuckles continue to put as many blows on him as possible)

(Eggman's base)

Eggman: (Continues to type up on his giant computer to see if he can find any information on Mikal Bene) I've been searching for hours, in this dimension and the next dimension and I can't seem to find anything on this Mikal Bene… not one thing that I have come across is even trying to show me a glimpse of what he's all about… oh what's the use, even if I did figure it out would I even be able to make a difference? (Sighs) this Mikal may be the death of me… literally…. (A thought then comes to his head) wait a second! Why didn't I think of this in the beginning! I'm smarter then that! (Starts typing his search bar: He types the word "Bene" Mikal's last name) I wasn't able to find anything on him specifically, but perhaps I can find something out about his occupation or the company that he runs! (He presses the enter key)

(Many things appear on his screen)

Eggman: bingo! I hit the jackpot! (Clicks on one of the Bene search criteria)

(Surprisingly enough a picture of Mikal appears, it's definitely Mikal but this picture shows him smiling happily and he has a suit on with no dark eye shadow on the tops of his eyes)

Eggman: what!? That can't be him… he looks the same in terms of the hair but… that's impossible… this picture wasn't take that long ago either… (Starts reading the information) _the Bene Corporation has given you service for the past 90 years going from generation to generation… giving you the best in quality power mainframes. _(Stops reading) Power Mainframes? What could people want with that? Power Mainframes are created for mortals so they may travel to other dimensions… how can a company be aloud to sell something like that… (He begins to read again) _The current head CEO Mikal Bene, son of Mikal Bene Senior promises to package all of their products and sell them off at any reasonable price that you see fit as long as you do a favor in return you can buy our products in just about any price range. Shipping and handling will take about 10 days to process but is worth the wait once the mainframe is delivered to your door. _(Stops reading again) this guy is a business man? In his dimension he looks like an ordinary average working man… but here he looks like somebody forgot to refill his coffee mug… and what could he be doing with these Mainframes? So many questions that I don't have answers for! (Sighs) I think I need to lie down a bit … I'll come back later… (Gets up) I think I deserve a rest… (Walks away)

(The Battle)

(The three continue to lay punches on Mikal and he allows them to hit him)

(He is moved back a bit after every punch)

Knuckles: (Does a hyper punch on Mikal)

Mikal: (Slides backwards away from them with his head and face facing towards the sky)

(Knuckles, Sonic, and Redd look at him and take a little breather)

Sonic: you think thus guy's been wounded at all?

Knuckles: I don't know Sonic…

Redd: we'll just have to wait and see I guess…

Mikal: (Slowly he starts to move his head back down)

Sonic: looks like his muscles are spazzing out! That's a good sign!

Knuckles: I don't know if- huh?

Mikal: (Head goes back down and he looks at them with the same smile there's hardly a bump or scratch on him) those punches felt like Mosquito bites…

Knuckles: (Shouts) you're bluffing! We gave everything in those attacks!

Sonic: yeah, what the hell gives?

Mikal: obviously you three are extremely weak compared to me. I'll just kill you all right now, as a matter of a fact I should have destroyed you in the beginning, I didn't realize it would be this easy.

Sonic: he's making a fool out of us…

Redd: Mikal, you might be really strong but that doesn't stop us from defeating you by other means!

Mikal: and what other means do you speak of?

Redd: there are plenty!

Mikal: right… I think it's my turn…

(All three of them gasp)

Mikal: (Rises to the air) I think you three are going to like this…

Knuckles: what's he doing?

Sonic: it doesn't look good…

Redd: prepare yourselves you two!

Mikal: (Puts both his hands in the air and suddenly a yellow ball of energy appears in his hands)

Knuckles: whoa… I sense a lot of his own inner energy in that ball.

Sonic: like I said… this doesn't look good.

Mikal: try this on for size! (Throws the yellow beam with electricity on it towards Sonic, Knuckles, and Redd)

Redd: we're not going to be able to deflect this attack we have to jump out of the way!

Sonic: I'm not going to argue with you!

(The ball then reaches the ground but Sonic, Knuckles, and Redd are able to jump out of the way as the ball hits the ground)

(There is a large flash of light as the ball makes a big hole within the ground)

Sonic: (Is on his stomach holding onto his head with his eyes closed to block the light)

(The same thing goes for Redd and Knuckles)

(The flash then stops and the rumbles stop as well)

Sonic: (Opens one of his eyes and then looks behind himself and then stands up and looks shocked)

(There is a decent sized crater in the ground of the planet)

Sonic: this is insane!

(Redd and Knuckles both see the crater as well)

Knuckles: that kind of energy attack can do that!?

Redd: I didn't want to believe it but he's not only strong, but he's also very power.

Mikal: (From the sky) and there's a lot more where that came from! And a lot much stronger then that attack, that had chicken-shit power compared to the others I can dish out.

Knuckles: I can tell that he certainly isn't lying…

Sonic: (Points to Mikal) if you use too much of any kind of energy I know that you'll give out! I have reason to believe that you won't even try another one of those attacks!

Redd: Sonic's right. I have some energy attributes of my own so I know the limitations.

Mikal: I guess you're right Sonic… I was just showing you a demonstration… but once I get all the chaos emeralds I won't ever lose any energy again. I will become a god.

Redd: what's with you and this desire for power? You're already stronger then any other living being on this planet! Why must you have more?

Mikal: there's a reason but I don't have the liable need to tell you that said-reason. Let's just say I like the power and think it suits me pretty well.

Sonic: I think it's time to shut that mouth for good.

Mikal: you can throw your best shots at me; it'll make little difference in the outcome.

Knuckles: Sonic what do you have in mind?

Sonic: I need you to give me a boost Knuckles...

Knuckles: sure… for what?

Sonic: I'm going to do a Homing attack on him.

Redd: are you sure you can get him?

Sonic: yes I can… but I'm not sure how much damage I'll cause.

Knuckles: just keep thinking positively Sonic; there's no need for negatives.

Sonic: right… (Jumps into the air)

Knuckles: (Puts his hands together to hold Sonic in both his palms)

Sonic: alright Mikal, or whatever your name is… you don't scare me! I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back.

Mikal: what are you trying to prove young Hedgehog?

Sonic: I'm just trying to show you that you picked the wrong Hedgehog to screw with!

Mikal: (Smirks)

Sonic: alright! Give me a good push upwards!

Knuckles: right! (Moves his hands up and Sonic takes flight into the air)

Sonic: (He then starts forming into what appears to be a machine saw or something out of the ordinary and you can no longer see his body he then flies upwards towards Mikal with a speedy tail of light coming out the back of him)

Mikal: whoa! (Tries to block)

Sonic: (His homing attack reaches Mikal and he goes crazy on him hitting him back and forth as if he were a badnik) (He hits him on all with the attack)

Mikal: (Tries to catch Sonic)

Sonic: (Is too fast and jumps on and off Mikal on all sides hitting him in the head and on the backsides)

Mikal: (Is annoyed and still tries to catch him but Sonic continues to blast on him)

Knuckles: Sonic totally owns him!

Redd: let's not jump to conclusions here… Sonic may have him right now but I have reason to believe that he's only fueling Mikal's rage.

Knuckles: then were going to have to think of another plan of attack…

Redd: I don't know… I'm not sure…

Knuckles: oh boy that's not a good sign…

(Chaotix House)

(Vector, Espio, and Charmey come out of hiding)

Vector: what happened to all of them?

Charmey: the shadow people are frozen solid…

Espio: (Looks at them as they float across the area) they're frozen but they're still floating… the wind must be pushing them around.

Vector: you think this might have something to do with the source or something? Maybe whatever's controlling them got messed up or something.

Espio: I don't know…

Vector: oh boy…

Charmey: what should we do Vector?

Vector: (Crosses his arms) well I think we should go out into the wild and find that man we saw flying across the sky! I think he's the one who started the "End of the World", and also if we find him, maybe we'll also find Sonic.

Charmey: how do you say that?

Vector: Sonic is always where trouble is located and I think the man we saw flying by had trouble written all over him.

Espio: if it's that man you want to find; then I guess we should go to him.

Vector: (Chuckles) right away! (Points forward) here comes Team Chaotix evil doer, we implore you to be ready!

Espio: right…

(A Forest)

(Amy, Tails, Cream, and Cheese are shown running in the forest)

Tails: (Is floating in the air with his tails moving in the breeze) so Amy… where exactly are we going?

Amy: what do you think?

Tails: what? But I thought you thought that Sonic was mad at you.

Amy: if I just sit around and wait for him to return then I'll feel an everlasting pain inside, but if I go to him maybe he'll look deep into his heart and he'll forgive me because I was willing to risk my life to try and get to him. He'll think I'm a Goddess and fall madly in love with me. Then and he'll fall onto his knees and we'll get married and have a whole bunch of kids!

Cream: you sound like you have well worked-on plan, Amy.

Cheese: (Chuckles)

(They are still moving as they talk)

Tails: what do you think you're accomplishing in going to him? What if we reach him and he's fighting that man? He'll worry for our safety. We'll only get in his way.

Amy: not if I don't make my presence known when we get there… when we get there we're going to hide.

Tails: hide?

Amy: yes, hide! And after Sonic vanquishes his foe with his beautiful blue soul I will show myself to him and we'll share a big kiss with one another.

Tails: yuck! That sounds disgusting!

Cream: I think it's romantic…

Amy: what do you know Tails? You don't know what true love is.

Tails: (Chuckles) I've had my fair share of crushes…

Amy: oh really? (As they run)

Tails: well yeah… (Looks to Cream, Cream does not notice him looking at her, he then smiles and then turns his head back around looking ahead of him)

Amy: when we get there I'm going to show Sonic that I meet all the qualifications of a loving girlfriend, and bride!

Tails: big words for you…

Amy: (Sweat drops and feel insulted)

(Battle)

Sonic: (Continues doing his Homing attack on Mikal)

Mikal: (Still trying to catch Sonic every time he's hit he's jerked back a bit by Sonic's attack)

Knuckles: come on Sonic, just keep holding up!

Redd: Mind: is it just me or does it seem like Mikal isn't getting hurt at all? I mean I know Sonic's Homing attack won't finish him off, but it seems like every time he's hit he doesn't get affected at all. It's almost as if every attack he throws at him he gets stronger… could it be that he's allowing Sonic to hit him? I hope that's not true because we might just be giving him more power then he's actually losing.

Sonic: (Does one last Homing attack right in Mikal's stomach)

Mikal: (Looks down towards the spinning ball of Sonic as he pushes him back by the stomach) you're getting very annoying!

Sonic: (Flies back a bit and then goes forward again crashing himself right into Mikal)

Mikal: (Flies back a bit)

Sonic: (Stops mid air and takes a breather) I'm done… (He then gracefully falls back to the Earth kneeling down and then standing back up) (Breathes and then takes a look at Mikal)

Mikal: (Stays a float with in the air with some marks on his body)

Sonic: man… he still has the strength to stay a float… what is this guy?

Redd: oh boy… Mind: this is just as I feared…

Mikal: (Comes floating to the ground) (He Cracks his neck and then looks towards Sonic and the others and he smiles) I guess that attack wasn't worth it after all… too bad.

Sonic: not so fast animal-hater… (Pulls out the two Chaos Emeralds that Mikal had in his possession)

Mikal: what!? But how?

Sonic: I had a feeling you weren't going to be affected very much by my Homing attack so I thought ahead and they don't call me the fastest Hedgehog in the world for nothing. I sped all around you and was able to steal them and continue to attack you; I'm surprised a person as strong as you couldn't tell.

Mikal: (Starts getting angry) arrggg…..

Sonic: what? Is the big bad human pissed off? Come on! Don't mope about it!

Mikal: give me those Chaos Emeralds now! Or die!

Redd: why should he do that? I don't think he has much of a reason…

Knuckles: yeah… Sonic's been helping keep the emeralds away from evil hands for years. To him you're just another walk in the park.

Sonic: give up now Mikal… it's over for you.

Mikal: five…

Sonic: oh great now you're doing that counting again?

Mikal: four…

Redd: Mind: something isn't right here…

Knuckles: hmm…

Sonic: come on!

Mikal: three…

Sonic: do you really think you can scare me with that?

Mikal: two…

Sonic: what makes me think that any other attack is different then your usual? I don't think you have anything else on you.

Mikal: one…

Sonic: bring it on!

Mikal: die… (Disappears)

Sonic: oh great he's doing the disappearing trick on me again… guys watch your backs he could appear anywhere! Especially behind me, I remember when he did that this morning…

(Remembers back to episode 1)

Sonic: over my dead body!

Mikal: one…

Sonic: let's see what you go-

Mikal: (Disappears)

Sonic: where'd he go!?

(Amy and the others look around for him)

Mikal: (Appears to the backside of Sonic)

Amy: Sonic! Look out!!

Sonic: huh? (Looks around for a second)

Mikal: (Uses his elbow and hits Sonic in the back of the neck)

(Back to episode 3)

Sonic: show yourself Mikal! I know you're going to reappear sooner or later and this time I'm ready for you!

Redd: stay perfectly alert Knuckles…

Knuckles: right…

Sonic: (Closes his eyes and thinks in his mind to try and stop all noises around him) (He completely focuses himself) Mind: I can feel him close by… (Focuses more)

(In Sonics mind he sees an image of Mikal as he appears behind him)

Sonic: (Opens his eyes and wakes up) I know where you are! (Elbows Mikal right in the bottom area of his stomach)

Mikal: (Reappears after the blow and is quite surprised) (He falls to the ground holding onto the place of pain)

Sonic: looks like I got you where it hurts… I guess even strong guys like you don't have balls of steal.

Mikal: arrggg…. (Blood vessels appear on his eyeballs)

Sonic: Knuckles attack him now he needs to be KO'ed.

Knuckles: right away Sonic! (Starts digging underground)

Mikal: I'll obliterate you Sonic! (Holding onto the place of pain still)

Sonic: right…

Knuckles: (Busts right out of the ground with his sharp knuckles pointing upwards hitting Mikal knocking him into the air)

Mikal: (He falls to the ground and looks unconscious)

Redd: (Chuckles)

Sonic: (Moves his finger back and forth) (Homage to the old video game intro) you should have thought ahead before you took on Sonic the Hedgehog. (Looks at himself) man I got a lot of wounds… you're one of my best fights in awhile…

Knuckles: I didn't think it could be done, but Sonic, you sure saved the day.

Sonic: thanks… I did have some help… (Looks to Knuckles and then to Redd)

Redd: (Walks over) good job Sonic, you're everything I've heard about in the stories; I'd sure like to race you one day.

Sonic: that day may come soon Redd… by the way… what's this Mikal's story anyway?

Knuckles: yeah and what about you, Redd?

Redd: I don't know a whole lot about Mikal, but what I can tell you is that he's from one of the other dimensions of this planet… one that is infested with a lot more humans then this one. Somehow Mikal found a way over to this dimension and for whatever reason he wants to destroy this dimensions animal world and obtain the Chaos emeralds.

Sonic: interesting… and you'd think he were strong enough already…

Knuckles: apparently not…

(Just then Team Chaotix comes out of nowhere)

Vector: where is the evil!?

Espio: we're ready to assist in anyway necessary.

Charmey: were going to give him all that we've got!

Sonic: umm…

Knuckles: guys… look to your right…

(The team looks to their right and see Mikal unconscious on the ground)

All of them: oh…

Vector: we did all that traveling for nothing?

Espio: I guess so Vector…

Vector: darn it!

Charmey: look on the Brightside… at least we got the exercise…

Vector: I could've been in my hammock sleeping right now!

Sonic: (Chuckles) (He then looks to a rock and sees Amy, Cream, Tails, and Cheese come from behind it) huh? Amy? Tails? Cream? Cheese?

(They all come walking/floating over, Tails lands on the ground)

Amy: you beat him didn't you!?

Sonic: ummm… yeah…

Amy: you're the best Sonic! (She leans in to kiss him)

Sonic: (Stops her) umm… Amy… I think you need to take a chill pill there.

Amy: but!

Sonic: just because I saved the day doesn't mean I need a hero kiss… I mean that's the reason why you tried to kiss me? Right?

Amy: well I… umm… you see… (Sighs) sure… I guess that's why…

Sonic: you don't have to do that.

Amy: sure… (Looks down)

Tails: (Chuckles)

Redd: (Looks dead ahead at something) oh come on…

Sonic: huh?

(Everyone in the area turns and looks)

Mikal: (Stands there with no more scratches or bruises on him at all) if you think you won you're sadly mistaken. (Points his hands towards the air and then starts sucking in all the shadows from the air and the ones that took the creatures form)

(The sky is now blue again and light)

Mikal: you think you can celebrate? I don't believe that's possible… I'm just going to give you guys some free time before the real plan is enacted… I've decided today is not the day for a world Holocaust you may rest. But be warned I will return. You may keep your Chaos Emeralds… I have no use for them at this time…

Sonic: hey! Don't you to run away from me! Fight me!

Mikal: another day blue… you will fight me as much as you desire later.

Sonic: arrggg… (Starts speeding towards him)

Mikal: (Hyper drives himself into the air away from Sonic)

Sonic: come back here!

Mikal: I'll see you next time Sonic! (Salutes him) (He then flies off deep within the sky)

Sonic: well good riddance! At least the sky is back is back to its shiny-self.

Cream: and thank goodness…

Redd: don't rest too hard guys… Mikal'll be back and he'll be stronger then ever.

(Chaotix, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Tails look at Redd)

They all say: who are you?

Redd: (Starts chuckling and has his hand on the back of his head) (Starts laughing more) this is awkward…

(Somewhere far away in what appears to be a communication lab)

Mikal: (Stands at a computer) (He presses a few buttons)

(Suddenly a video of a warthog with an army hat appears on the screen)

Warthog: (He has a deep aussie accent) hello sir! (Salutes him) reporting for duty sir!

Mikal: good day General Furs…

Gen. Furs: how are you today sir?

Mikal: I feel just brilliant.

Gen. Furs: what is it you want of my men?

Mikal: simple… I want you to awaken Nazo.

Gen. Furs: but sir… if we do that then Nazo may destroy half the army…

Mikal: I know, but the reason you guys signed up was to put your lives at risk, and now is your chance; I want you and your men to awaken Nazo, he may or may not destroy you all, that is clearly up to him, but if he chooses not to then you are on his side and that means he likes you. That's all there is to it and that's all I'm going to say to you.

Gen. Furs: (Clears throat) yes sir! Right away sir!

Mikal: Bene, out…

Gen. Furs: (Salutes)

(The Transmission goes out)

Mikal: (Smiles)

Next time: Hey everyone this is Sonic! On the next episode of Sonic the H. we learn a lot more about Redd the Fox and what his deal is and why he's so uptight and the BIG question is: why does he move so freaking fast?

Redd: I guess like you Sonic; it was a natural born trait.

Sonic: well that makes it sound ten times worse! Next time: Redd's light and dark history. I hope you stop by!


	4. Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 4: Redd’s lig

Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 4: Redd's light and dark history.

(This is where the credits would be shown if this were a real show)

(Sonic and the rest of the group including Chaotix are shown walking home)

Vector: (Walking) of all the lousy times, I thought we would have been able to help this time…

Charmey: there is always next time.

Espio: and maybe when that time comes will be the ones beside Sonic to save the day.

(They still walk while this is said)

Sonic: hello guys… I'm right here…

Vector: no offense to you Sonic it's just Team Chaotix wants their day as well…

Sonic: trust me I doubt you would want something like that…

Amy: I think it's great that Sonic is the hero…

Sonic: umm… sure…

Amy: (Chuckles)

Knuckles: so Redd, what's your story?

Sonic: yeah Redd, thanks for helping us out and all but it would be much easier to thank you if we knew more about you…

Redd: what's there to know?

Sonic: I don't know… anything I guess…

Tails: yeah like how do you move almost just as fast as Sonic?

Redd: it takes practice… and I mean a lot of it, I mean I was born with this ability but still had to master it.

Espio: how exactly were you born with it?

Redd: because my father could move faster then me and I guess his trait somehow passed on to me.

Tails: that's weird… I didn't think you could pass on Acquired traits.

Redd: well in some rare cases you can.

Knuckles: interesting…

(They continue to walk)

Redd: if you want I can start from the beginning…

Sonic: sure! I'd love to know about another speed demon like myself.

Redd: well…

(Remembers back to his home town when he was a kid)

Redd: (As a younger kid sits in a bleacher with his mother and sister, many other people in the audience also sit on the bleachers watching what appears to be a race kind of like a Horse race only with fast people)

(They see a few animals going to start line)

Redd: (Jumps up and starts cheering on his father who is one of the Foxes who is also attending the race) alright dad! I know you'll win! Show them what you're made of and that we are the fastest creatures in the whole world!

Redd's Dad: (Looks to Redd and chuckles and gives a thumbs up)

Mother: you can do it honey!

Announcer: we have the 5 fasted runners in this stadium now competing against one another to claim the title of the fasted creature in Viola city. We have, Ju the Squirrel, Ray the dog, Kelsey the Mouse, Donavon the Mole, and last but not least last years winner Redd the Fox Senior. Will he be able to reclaim his title of fast creature in the city or will it be taken from him faster then you can say lost.

Daughter: you'll win daddy I know you will!

Redd: show them that you mean business dad!

(The animals go to their starting lines; they place their fingers on the line and look forward to prepare for the race)

Announcer: alright then runners on your marks… get set…

(You see Redd and the other two in the audience in anticipation)

Announcer: go! (He shouts loudly)

(All 5 racers start running off at normal speeds at first)

Redd: come on dad you can win!

(The five racers stay pretty close to one another as they continue to run)

Redd Sr.: (Runs with his arms extended outwards)

Ray the Dog: (Knocks Ju the Squirrel down)

Redd Sr.: (Notices that and tries to stay alert as they run down the track)

Announcer: that has got to hurt ladies and gentlemen, there is no telling if Ju is still in this race or not.

(The race continues)

Redd Sr.: (Runs very well)

Donavon the mole: (Gets close to him)

Redd Sr.: huh? (Trying not to get hit)

(Suddenly Ray comes out of nowhere and hits the Mole)

Donavon: (Falls back and lands on Kelsey who was also behind, they both fall on the ground)

(Both Redd Sr. and Donavon run close to one another)

Ray: (Has his arms extended back as he runs next to Redd Sr.)

Redd Sr.: (Tries to keep his composure as the advancing dog to his side)

Ray: you'll never win this race!

Redd Sr.: (Ignores him and keeps running)

(They run parallel to each other with smoke under their feet)

Announcer: both Redd and Ray are duking it out up close and personal with one another, it is anyone's game now!

(From the bleachers)

Redd: you can do it dad!

Sister: yay daddy!

Mother: one step closer to the prize money…

(Redd Sr. and Ray get really close to the finish line)

Ray: I'm gonna win!

Redd Sr.: oh no you're not! (Starts speeding ahead a bit)

Ray: what? No way, that's impossible!

(They both travel almost together but Redd Sr. is a ahead by a little more and then at the finish line)

Redd Sr.: here we go!

(There is a photo finish and it shows Redd Sr. crossing the finish line and Ray really close behind)

(Both racers went past the finish line and began slowing down)

(From the bleachers)

Redd: yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Alright dad!

Sister: what a way to win!

Mother: I knew he'd win!

(Down at the track)

Redd Sr.: (Is shown jumping up and down and cheering)

Ray: (Walks up to Redd Sr. and puts his hand on his shoulder) you were one of my best races, I concede to you Redd.

(The Audience starts cheering and going crazy)

Redd Sr.: (Shines his newly given trophy to the air)

(A number of weeks later)

(Redd Sr. and his son Redd Jr. and the Mother and Sister are shown standing in front of a mansion, it is the same mansion as seen in episode 1)

Redd Sr.: (With his hands on his hips looking towards the house with his family watching) so… what do you think Lela?

Mother: (She is Lela) I don't know dear… isn't it a bit big?

Sally: (Redd Jr.'s sister) I'm too small for it.

Redd: I think its awesome dad.

Sally: you're only saying that because you're getting the biggest room in the house…

Redd: (His teeth enlarge and he goes face to face with Sally) that is not true!

Sally: it sure is!

Redd: why you-

Redd Sr.: now you two need to get along, this family is starting over now that we have money and can live off of racing I think we have it made.

Lela: well you can't guarantee you'll win every time.

Redd Sr.: well even so we are going to make the best out of this. Welcome to your new home everybody.

(Many weeks begin to pass and Redd Sr. wins every race that he participates in, there is a montage shown with every ribbon he passes and every race mark)

(A while after the door to the mansion opens and Lela stands at it with Redd Sr. standing at it)

Lela: it's about time you got back! You've been racing constantly it would seem like these days, I've barely seen you for what feels like weeks!

Redd Sr.: (Comes walking in) I'm sorry honey it's just the racing is just getting to me and it's hard to let it go… listen I'll tell you what I'll take a vacation from racing for awhile and we can enjoy the money.

Lela: do you promise?

Redd Sr.: of course I do.

Lela: that is the man that I married.

Redd Sr.: sure is.

(They lean in and kiss each other)

(Out of the story)

Sonic: by the sound of it everything was going to pretty smoothly for you and your family…

Tails: yeah almost the perfect family living the nationwide dream.

Redd: yeah things were good while they lasted… well that's when things started getting bad… my dad started losing races and well… he never wanted to pay back what he owed people so… a lot of bad people tried to take my dad down. The reason my dad didn't want to pay everything back was because it had something to do with his pride as a racer…

(Goes back into the story)

Lela: Redd! You have to pay them back! If you don't then we run a very high risk of losing you and I don't know what I'd do without you!

Redd Sr.: I can't pay them back… it is the principal of the matter.

Lela: so you'd rather die and leave your children behind?

Redd Sr.: it is a matter that is hard to explain Lela…

Lela: you're only doing this because you have lost a few races you feel that since you have won most of your races that you aren't obliged to pay them back! Is that it?

Redd Sr.: (Sighs)

Lela: I knew it…

Redd Sr.: it's not like that!

Lela: you don't have to hide it! But even so can you please just pay them back… for me?

Redd Sr.: hmmm…

Lela: …

Redd Sr.: (Looks away)

Lela: you can't do it at all? I can't believe how stubborn you are being right now. (Walks away into the house away from him)

Redd Sr.: (Sighs)

(More time passes by)

(Redd is shown inside with Sally playing Video games)

(Suddenly Redd Sr. comes running into the house and slams the door shut)

Redd Sr.: (Breathes heavily as he stand next to the door)

Sally: daddy…

Redd: what's wrong dad?

Redd Sr.: we have to hide!

Sally: what?

Redd: why dad?

Redd Sr.: no time for questions, grab onto my arm.

(They listen and grab on)

Redd Sr.: (Speeds with them by his side into a secret entrance that looks like a wall to intruders and it turns out to be a closet)

Redd: I didn't know we had a place like this…

Redd Sr.: I put it in just in case of a break in or emergency.

Sally: cool…

(Just then two cronies come walking by)

Sally: who are those guys daddy?

Redd Sr.: bad men… honey.

(Outside of the closet)

Crony # 1: (Looking under a table) where is that Fox at?

Crony # 2: he couldn't have gotten too far… that's for sure.

Crony # 1: maybe we ought to tear the place apart or something.

Crony # 2: (Starts sniffing the air) I smell someone nearby… (They hide in opposite corners while Redd Sr. and his children watch)

Lela: (Comes walking into the area the cronies were)

Redd Sr.: oh no… where was your mother?

Redd: she was out…

Redd Sr.: oh damn…

Sally: mommy…

(Outside of the closet)

Lela: Redd? Sally? Where are you guys? (Asking out loud)

(Suddenly the two cronies come behind Lela)

Lela: it's about time that somebody showed them- (Looks at them)

Crony # 1: it seems like you are having the same problem as us.

Crony # 2: (Punches his hand into his fist)

Lela: (Backs up a bit) what do you want? Whatever it is just take it and leave, please!

Crony # 1: what we want is pretty large… let's say about… I don't know… 50 million bucks.

Lela: my husband said he's promise he'd pay it back!

Crony # 2: that was said over 9 months ago and well our boss has been plenty generous, now it is time for him to pay up or something we will regret will happen.

Lela: I don't know where he is right now! Please believe me…

Crony # 1: well when you see him make sure he get this message… (Punches Lela in the stomach)

Lela: (Has a loss of breathe)

(In the closet)

(Everyone gasps)

Crony # 2: and tell him this. (Kicks her on the side)

(In the Closest)

Redd Sr.: (Starts to get angry)

(Outside)

Crony # 1: and make sure that he sees this… (Pulls out a gun of some kind and points it towards Lela who is pleading on the ground looking up at them) see you and your husband in hell. (Getting ready to pull the trigger)

(The Closest)

Redd Sr.: stop it! (He crashes open the closet door and the cronies look at him) (He then speeds over to them and gives the one with the gun a nice kick to the stomach knocking him back all the way into a wall)

Crony # 2: (Runs in to fight)

Redd Sr.: (Speeds over to him and punches him in many different ways and then kicks him to the ground from the head)

(Both Cronies quickly get up and start running to the door)

Crony # 1: you'll be hearing from us again real soon buddy, you are putting yourself in dangerous waters Redd! (Opens the door out and they both run away)

Redd Sr.: (Runs up to Lela and holds onto her as she starts crying)

Lela: (Crying in his stomach)

Redd Sr.: its okay… its okay…

Sammy: mommy…

Redd: how can this be happening?

(She continues to cry)

Redd: dad I want to go fast like you! I need to help protect this family you can't dot his alone.

Redd Sr.: (Looks at Redd) (Sighs) okay Redd… this is for helping your sister and mother…

Redd: don't worry mom dad and I will take care of those evil men.

Redd Sr.: let's not jump right into things though… (Holding onto Lela) you're going to be fine Lela those guys won't be coming back anytime soon…

(Out of the story)

Amy: how awful! How could they do that to her?

Redd: to show my father whose boss… they don't care who they killed even if it's a woman or a child.

Sonic: those are the kinds of people that make me happy that Eggman isn't like those psychos… I mean he is, don't get me wrong but at least sometimes he has some common curtsey.

Knuckles: so what happened next…?

Redd: (Sighs) well my dad started teaching me how to run fast and well he wouldn't stop until I was faster then him.

Vector: I bet he wanted you to take on the Family Business then…

Redd: I guess… in some words or less…

(Back in the story)

Redd: (Is shown running around and Redd Sr. watches from the corner)

Redd Sr.: Mind: He has grown remarkably faster in such a short time… I guess he has a lot more of me in him then I had originally thought… he will take my place when I am finally gotten by the Boss. He will become the man of the house. (With his arms crossed)

Redd: (Does many laps around a track)

Redd Sr.: alright that's enough Redd…

Redd: (Slowly comes to stop next to Redd Sr.)

Redd Sr.: now you do know your responsibility right?

Redd: yes father.

Redd Sr.: (Pats Redd on the head) good son… now come on in for dinner…

(Some more time passes on)

Redd: (Is shown walking down a hall in the mansion)

Redd Sr. (From his room) son!

Redd: (Stops and looks at his father with a red what it looked like crystal in his hands) (He instant's walks in) what is that dad?

Redd Sr.: we have been chosen son…

Redd: what?

Redd Sr.: one of the guardians of the Chaos Emeralds is leaving this in our hands to help in protecting it!

Redd: what? What's a chaos Emerald?

Redd Sr.: they are the most powerful crystals in the world and when all 7 are collected immense power can be given to the one that wields them. And we have been chosen to keep this one safe for the Guardians.

Redd: why us? Why can't they protect it?

Redd Sr.: it is easier if they are apart and placed in the hands of trustworthy people, most stealers of these emeralds would not think to come to a normal person's house for it.

Redd: so the guardians keep this a secret?

Redd Sr.: exactly.

Redd: so then we are trustworthy to them?

Redd Sr.: yes my son… I will protect it first and then I will pass it down to you if I die or retire away and it will be your responsibility to keep it safe in this mansion for the rest of your days. Unless told otherwise by the guardians.

Redd: I understand father… but can I really do such a thing?

Redd Sr.: I have faith in you son and I believe that you can accomplish just about anything if you set your mind to it.

Redd: thanks.

Redd Sr.: don't mention it.

(Out of the story)

Redd: in the beginning my dad was the one who protected the emerald and kept it out of harms way and he did quite a good job at doing it as well…

Knuckles: so then the guardians before me gave you the emerald?

Redd: yes… I see you are a guardian.

Knuckles: yeah… I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you against Mikal when he stole the emerald for the first time Redd, normally I would have been there but I was sidetracked.

(They continue to walk)

Redd: that's okay Knuckles, but it does not matter Knuckles, I'm still not finished with the story quite yet.

Tails: wait before you continue… from what I've heard you were protecting the emerald in your home… what happened to your dad…

Redd: (Starts getting a sad look) more like what happened to my whole family…

(Everyone gasps)

Redd: let me get into that… let me remind you it gets even more painful every time I speak of it. But I am willing to take that sacrifice to tell others about it.

(Back in the story)

Redd: (Is in his room)

(He then hears a loud crash outside of his room in the living room, it is rather dark out so you can not see much in the mansions room)

Redd: (Is shown in the living room when suddenly two speedy balls come flying into the room hitting one another back and forth) what?

(Redd Sr. and another creature of incredible speed stop on the ground)

Redd Sr.: (Is breathing perfusly and tierd out) (Looks to Redd) run Redd save yourself!

Redd: (Looks at the speedy attacker but can't get a good look at him as all you can see is the shadow of his face and body, but you can tell by the top of his head that he is indeed a hedgehog)

Evil Hedgehog: I insist that he stay here. I have a message to relay upon him anyway… Redd (Talking to Senior) I have come to finish you off for not paying back your race friends… (He talks in a low voice and a very dark voice at that)

Redd Sr.: but why?

Evil: because it's worth it…

Redd: dad!

Evil: (Speeds up to Redd Sr. and starts drilling him into the ground)

Redd Sr.: (Screeches in pain)

Redd: Mind: how is he moving so fast? He's faster then my dad! (Runs up to the shadowy figure to try and knock him off, the evil figures eyes glow red and blows Redd back into a wall)

Redd Sr.: son…

Evil: (Walks back over to Redd Sr.) (He looks down at him with the darkness surrounding him)

Redd: dad… (He says while going on unconscious on the wall)

Evil: (Uses his fist and goes down on Redd Sr. as if he were stabbing him)

(Many hours later)

Redd: (Slowly starts to wake up) (He leans forward and then stands looking all around at the quiet house) dad… mom… Sally… (He quietly asks aloud)

(There is a blow of wind outside)

Redd: (Walks up near his couch and to his horror he sees his father lying on the ground helpless) no… no… no! (He falls to the ground near his father's body bawling uncontrollably)

(A letter is shown next to his dad)

Redd: (Rises his head up and looks at the note)

From the letter: I am writing this with every inch of what I have left in my life right now son, so do not be surprised if I do not finish writing this as I am about to be in the darkness, you are currently unconscious against the wall at this time and I have been stabbed many times by an unknown entity. Before I go I want you to protect the chaos emerald as best as you can for the Guardians, and to help you in the protection of the emerald I leave you with the estate and all of its assets including the butlers and Maids, this will be an excellent cover for you and very few people should know if the emerald is in this mansion, guard it with your life and make me proud sun… you already have in your years of life now it is time for something greater… and before I go I must tell you… that creature killed your mom and sister as well…

Redd: (Stops reading for a second and holds onto his eyes as tears drop)

Letter writing: I know this new is very startling to you… and everything that has happened as well… I'm sorry if I disappointed you by not paying off the debts I owed, but I guess you can say it had something to do with honor. I guess I paid the price in the end. Before I go I have to tell you that I love you and I wish you the best upon life… I'm proud of you… goodbye son.

Redd: (Drops the letter to the ground and looks at his father lying there) goodbye dad… I won't let you down.

(Out of the story)

Redd: and I have been protecting that emerald for about 15 years now. And well I did let him down a bit because the emerald was stolen from me…

Sonic: you got it back…

Redd: I know… but I lose the mansion in the process… it was burned down by Mikal.

Knuckles: that's terrible…

Amy: I can't believe what happened to your family… it's so sad…

Redd: sure…

Espio: did you ever find out who did it?

Redd: no… but whenever I find that Hedgehog I will be making them pay for what they did…

Sonic: umm… I hope you know I'm a Hedgehog…

Redd: it was not you Sonic I know that for a fact his voice was dark and low and mysterious, while yours is loud and outgoing.

Sonic: I don't know if I should take that as a comment or as an insult…

Redd: I could use your guys help in taking him down when I find him.

Sonic: that's find by us, you can stay at my place while we do that too…

Amy: hmm… another fast guy… that sounds really cool.

Tails: will make you feel right at home Redd!

Vector: well now that were getting closer to home I guess Team Chaotix will take their leave…

(Everyone says bye to the team)

Charmey: bye!

Espio: (Bows to everyone)

Vector: see ya later, maybe will stop by later or something…

(They walk off)

(Sonic and them still have a little ways to go)

Sonic: Mind: hmmm… I have a big feeling who may have done that to Redd's family, but I just don't see Shadow ever doing something like that… I mean he isn't nice but he would never kill for thrills… and last time I checked he was not in a league or with any gangs or anything. I can't jump to conclusions anyway… but whoever they are, they are fast and they knew what they were doing… I doubt it was Shadow… (He looks at Redd)

(They keep on walking)

Sonic: Mind: but at this rate he'll think it's anybody…

(They continue to walk on)

Hey everyone this is Sonic again and well next time were going to run into some crazy stuff, a new Hedgehog is in the picture and he is looking boiling mad, he says he's from the future and he is looking for something…

Silver The Hedgehog: I've finally found it, the Ibliss Trigger!

Oh no… well that's next time on Sonic the H! Episode 5: Silver the Hedgehog.


	5. Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 5: Silver the

Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 5: Silver the hedgehog

(Inside Doctor Eggman's base)

(Many robots are shown putting crates up on one another inside of a cargo hold and other robots are shown moving around on wheels)

(Suddenly from a wall in the cargo hold you see electrical shocks of energy seeping through the wall and suddenly there is a big explosion and a big gaping hole is created in the wall)

(Many of the robots stop working and look towards the hole)

Being: (From the hole a white hedgehog comes literally floating into the cargo hold with electrical sparks showing off of him he floats and then he falls to the ground)

(The Robots look in aghast)

White: (The Hedgehog has his eyes closed but he suddenly opens them and looks at the robots with a serious look)

(In Dr. Eggman's main computer room)

Dr. Eggman: (Still trying to find information on Mikal) (He is shown looking at many pictures of Mikal from Mikal's own world)

Bokkun: Doctor! Are you still trying to find out who that man was?

Dr. Eggman: of course I am! What do you think I'm doing?

Bokkun: I would have thought you would be making the next plan to take out Sonic…

Eggman: Sonic is on hold into I can figure out who this human is… whoever it is he could post a threat to both Sonic and me.

Decoe: but doctor you have barely slept in days! You could really get some sleep.

Becoe: yeah doctor you need some shut eye.

Eggman: quiet! I will not rest until I find every bit of detail on this Mikal character.

(Suddenly the intruder alert alarm goes off)

Eggman: what? An intruder?

Decoe: Becoe and I will go and check it out sir-

(Suddenly the door to the main computer room blows up and there is smoke coming into the room)

(There is a strong wind and Eggman and the others hold onto themselves so as not to get anything in their eyes)

(In comes floating the white Hedgehog with his eyes closed again he then lands on the ground right near Eggman and the others)

Eggman: what? Is this… is this another hedgehog?

Bokkun: whoever you are you better leave right now because Dr. Eggman hates people coming in here univited! You little… you little… damn rodent! He has had enough to deal with you Hedgehogs and your little-

White: hmph…

Bokkun: (Shuts his mouth)

Eggman: who are you?

White: where is it? (With a voice kind of like Shadows but a little bit more on the weirder side)

Eggman: where is what?

White: where is the Ibliss trigger… Eggman… I know you have it.

Eggman: Ibliss… what?

White: don't play stupid with me I know you have it within your grasps and if you do not show it to me now I will destroy this entire place.

Eggman: who do you think you are?

White: well then I guess your past self doesn't know… my name is Silver and that's all you will get from me… now show me the Ibliss trigger or I will be forced to take extreme measures.

Eggman: I don't have this Ibliss whatever you call it! You have me mixed up with someone else!

Silver: (Just looks at Eggman)

Eggman: …

Bokkun: he's scaring me Doctor!

Silver: (Turns his head and looks to some crates sitting on the sides) (His eyes glow a golden yellowish color and then the crates begin to levitate into the air, he then turns his head and looks at Eggman and the others and the Crates like a projectile fly right towards them)

(Eggman and the others are barely able to get behind something in time to avoid getting hit)

Silver: tell me now!

(Everyone gasps)

Silver: alright then I'll take this whole place into the air! (Starts levitating himself into the air with his eyes glowing and with papers and other devices flying around him, he screams loudly as if he were powering himself up as things float around him)

(Eggman, Bokkun, Decoe, and Becoe are floating in the air)

Becoe: oh my gracious!

Bokkun: Doctor!

Eggman: my word what is this thing?

Silver: (Still yelling aloud)

Eggman: wait!

Silver: (Suddenly his eyes go back to normal)

(The floating stuff falls to the ground including Eggman)

Silver: have you finally decided to come to your senses?

Eggman: what exactly is the Ibliss trigger… I might be able to point it out.

Silver: it is of none of your concern, but what I will tell you is that it is a Hedgehog… like me.

Eggman: so it is living?

Silver: yes… you should know this considering you have it.

Eggman: what makes you so sure?

Silver: because you're evil.

Eggman: that gives you no right to accuse me of anything!

Silver: …

Eggman: I do believe though that I can point you in the right direction… let's say a blue Hedgehog names Sonic that I know that may strike your attention.

Decoe: brilliant Doctor!

Silver: Sonic?

Eggman: yes… if it is anyone it is him, he lives to the North of this place in a big forest area… once you find him then you can do what you want with him I really do not care.

Silver: if you believe it is this Hedgehog you speak of then I will do as you say… but if you are lying about this… I will kill you.

Eggman: (Sweat Drops) you have my word!

Silver: (Turns around away from them) I will find… and I will kill that Hedgehog… (Starts walking away from Eggman and the others and then begins to float away)

Bokkun: who was that Silver Doctor?

Eggman: I don't know but I believe this story has just gotten even deeper.

(At Sonics house)

Sonic: (Is shown in a chair with his legs resting on the sides of the deck to his home and he has his eyes closed)

Amy: (Comes walking by) Mind: oh boy… he's sleeping… he looks so good when he's napping, I just wish he'd see the light and let me sleep in the same bed as him… that would be great. (She starts walking up to Sonic) if only I could just get my hands on that blue hedgehog and- (About to grab onto him)

Sonic: (Suddenly wakes up) umm… Amy… what are you doing?

Amy: (Sweat Drops on her face) umm… (Starts cleaning the chair he was in) I'm just doing some dusting…

Sonic: oh I see…

Amy: (Continues dusting off the seat)

Sonic: (Looks at Amy)

Amy: umm… you can go now!

Sonic: yeah I'm thinking about doing that… (Gets up walks inside the house)

Amy: whew…

(Inside Sonics house)

Redd: (Is shown looking out a window)

Sonic: what's going on Redd?

Redd: nothing Sonic… it's just I've been thinking a lot more about that Hedgehog ever since I told you guys that story. I just wish I could give you more of a description of him but I just didn't get a clear look at him.

Sonic: don't worry Redd eventually he'll resurface and when he does will be ready for him.

Redd: thank you Sonic.

Sonic: no need for thanks.

Redd: hmm…

Sonic: well anyways I'm going to go out for a run, you mind looking after the place while I'm gone?

Redd: sure…

Sonic: make sure to keep Amy and Tails in line.

Redd: I will Sonic.

Sonic: great! Thanks a lot Redd! See ya! (Runs out the door of the house)

Redd: (Looks out the window)

(A sudden flash goes by of the hedgehog that he could not make out the night his family was killed)

Redd: I'll find you…

(Outside on the countryside you see Sonic running with smoke being picked up behind him)

Sonic: let's try some ultra speed! (He starts picking up his speed and making even more smoke come from behind him he goes through many boulders as he runs real fast)

(He goes past a nest of birds that instantly fly away)

Sonic: (Reaches a more barren area of the countryside and stops for a moment) wow… I haven't seen this place before… I don't even remember it ever being here… hmm…

(Suddenly you have a view of a cliff and you see Silver walking up close to the cliff looking over it down at the barren area)

Silver: (His eyes shine gold for a second) I've finally found it… the Ibliss trigger. (With his hand rising into the air, you see a circle on the back of his hand that looks like its glowing) (He jumps off the cliff)

(Down below)

Sonic: huh? Whoa! (Quickly jumps out of the way because he felt the presence of Silver)

Silver: (Slams into the ground right next to Sonic)

Sonic: whoa? Who are you?

Silver: I've found it…

Sonic: what? What are you talking about?

Silver: it's time for you to die Ibliss Trigger.

Sonic: huh?

Silver: (Jumps towards Sonic)

Sonic: (Speeds out of the way to the opposite side of Silver) who are you? I barely even know you and you want to kill me already?

Silver: (Raises his hands into the air)

Sonic: huh?

Silver: (Suddenly a huge chunk of barren rock comes out of the ground

Sonic: what the?

Silver: (Thrusts his arms towards Sonic)

Sonic: (Is barely able to jump out of the way) (Trying to catch his breathes)

Silver: I see you are fast… just as my superiors said you were.

Sonic: okay… okay… time out here! (While making a 'T' with his hands) who are you and why are you trying to kill me?

Silver: hmm… you may not know it yet but you are going to destroy this world.

Sonic: what?

Silver: so unless I kill you that destruction will commence.

Sonic: what? Kill me? Why would I ever destroy the world, I've only been protecting it for years!

Silver: now you are but eventually something will happen and you will become the Ibliss trigger.

Sonic: you don't make any sense…

Silver: what if I told you I was from the future?

Sonic: the future?

Silver: yes and the future I am from was destroyed this Ibliss Trigger… which is what you either are or going to become.

Sonic: so then…

Silver: I must kill you either way to undo what happened to my world!

Sonic: but how are you so sure I'm the Ibliss Trigger…

Silver: Eggman pointed you out, I didn't really believe him but when I saw what you could do when I arrived… you match the description my superiors gave me clearly…

Sonic: you have me mixed up with someone else man cause you got the wrong Hedgehog!

Silver: I am confident that you are the culprit as pointed out by my superiors.

Sonic: well then I'll prove to you that you got the wrong guy by beating you down! (Runs really fast up to Silver)

Silver: huh?

Sonic: (Punches Silver across the face)

Silver: (Is surprised by the hit)

Sonic: (Rams into Silver knocking him backwards)

Silver: (Falls to the ground on his back)

Sonic: I won't do that anymore because I'm not evil like you seem to be pointing out to me, I am no Ibliss Trigger… or whatever you call it.

Silver: (Floats back up to his feet with his eyes glowing gold) (He then looks at Sonic) (He has a cut on his face) (He takes his hands and wipes off the blood and smiles) you are fast as I say again to you Ibliss Trigger.

Sonic: I am not an Ibliss Trigger! (Stomping his foot on the ground)

Silver: (Chuckles) (Points his hand towards something)

Sonic: huh?

Silver: (Thrusts his hands backwards)

Sonic: what are you-?

(Suddenly a whole lot of rocks from behind Sonic hit Sonic in the back multiple times)

Sonic: ahhhh! (He screams in pain)

(More rocks hit Sonic as Silver manipulates them)

Sonic: (Falls on his front)

Silver: (Walks up to Sonic and puts his foot on his back) now to finish you off…

Sonic: wait! You don't want to do this! I can help you find the real Ibliss Trigger… we just have to work together here…

Silver: …

Sonic: jus think about it okay, you can't just walk up to someone and instantly assume they are going to destroy the world that is not how society works my friend…

Silver: the description clearly states that you match it.

Sonic: I'm not the only thing in this world that moves fast.

Silver: well that's funny considering that a Hedgehog is the Ibliss Trigger.

Sonic: oh… well there are plenty of other Hedgehogs out there!

Silver: but it's very rare to find a fast one and the fact alone that I found you running down here practically gives it all away. Now prepare to die! (Raises his hand into the air)

Sonic: Mind: oh boy… you've been in sticky situations before Sonic… but can I really get out of this one? I'm hoping for a miracle!

Silver: (About to throw something at on Sonic)

Voice: (From atop the cliff) put that down right now…

Silver: huh?

Sonic: (Looks up) what? No way!

Silver: (Looks to the cliff with little emotion to his face)

Sonic: (Is surprised to see the Hedgehog known as Shadow standing on the cliff) Shadow!

Silver: …

Shadow: (Looking down towards Silver not saying a word)

(Back at Sonics house)

(Inside their house)

Tails: (Yelling) do you even know how to use the stove? My goodness you burned the whole thing Amy!

Amy: it wouldn't have happened if someone I know wasn't constantly on my back and saying things like: "Do this! Do that! Clean my fur!" you know under that cute exterior you have Tails you really are a jerk!

Tails: I'm a jerk? What do you call me getting a little bit of dirt on the ground and you going ballistic! Do you consider yourself a nice person? Huh?

Amy: well at least I'm Sonics girlfriend!

Tails: you just think you are, stop pretending!

Amy: Sonic and I have something special and you can't take that away 'Miles".

Tails: usually when people call me Miles they are insulting me.

Amy: then that's exactly what I'm doing!

Tails: why you-

Redd: (Walks in and cuts them apart) guys what's going on here?

Tails: (Points towards Amy) she can't cook for beans!

Amy: yes I can you just don't know good food if it bit you in the ass!

Tails: oh yeah well you smell funny!

Amy: what are you talking about i actually shower, unlike you!

Tails: hey I shower all the time!

Redd: guys! Guys! There is no need for you guys to bite each others necks off over little things, if I've learned anything from my little sister it's that you have to just agree with each other and then move on, can't you guys just forgive and forget and agree with one another and go on to bigger and better things?

Amy: that depends on if a two tailed fox even has the brain power to do such a thing.

Tails: that is your final insult you-

Redd: guys! Just calm down… I'll tell you what, I'll make dinner tonight!

(Amy and Tails look at Redd)

Redd: what?

Amy: are you sure?

Tails: yeah Sonics stove is a little different then most stoves.

Redd: I've cooked for myself every day that I've been on my own, I think I can cool just about anything on any surface no matter the side or width.

Tails: well then if you say so… let me show you the stove.

(Amy, Tails, and Redd walk into the kitchen)

Redd: huh?

(The stove is circular and is hardly even a foot tall)

Redd: why is it so small?

Tails: I told you it was different then most stoves.

Amy: it's small because Sonic likes to cook one thing at a time so as not to cross contaminate with other food on the stove, so he got a one food cooker.

Redd: so you're saying I have to cook multiple things one at a time?

Tails and Amy: yes.

Redd: hmm… then I guess I'm making soup… I was going to make hotdogs but now it's just too much work.

Tails: awww man! I would have been behind that 100!

Amy: of course you dirty boy!

(Both Tails and Amy walk out of the room still yelling at each other)

Redd: I'm sure going to get used to that… (Starts to cook)

(Back to the Barren lands)

Shadow: (Is on the cliff with his arms crossed looking down at Sonic and Silver)

Silver: (Starts looking at Shadow)

(They both just exchange glances at one another)

Sonic: Mind: these two sure would make a good couple… (Sarcastic)

Shadow: (Pulls out a Chaos Emerald)

Sonic: Mind: he has one of the Chaos Emeralds… I guess he was chosen to help the guardians out or something…

(On top of the cliff)

Shadow: (Shouts aloud) Chaos Control! (Warps)

(Shadow appears on the ground right next to Sonic and Silver and he flips the emerald into the air and puts it away)

Sonic: oh Shadow! I never thought I'd be glad to see you!

Shadow: well I'm not glad to see you…

Sonic: I kind of expected as much.

Silver: another one…

Sonic: exactly! And I must warn you Silver Shadow has a lot of mad skills that even impress someone such as I and that's hard to do!

Silver: …

Shadow: …

(Shadow and Silver continue to exchange glances)

Sonic: Mind: man… both these guys are dead weights.

Silver: move aside black Hedgehog I must finish off the Ibliss Trigger.

Shadow: I don't care what you do to him, but according to reports I've heard a few things that have been going on in this dimension and they mentioned a Hedgehog… I'm assuming you are the one…

Silver: I only just got to this time with my time traveling mechanics.

Shadow: I can't let someone like you exist in my territory…

Sonic: Shadow you don't own the world!

Shadow: quiet!

Sonic: …

Silver: I'm not the bad guy here… you should be helping me to fight this blue Hedgehog he will bring nothing but chaos if I allowed him to live.

Shadow: like I said before I don't care what you do to him… just leave now.

Silver: I'm afraid that I can't do that.

Shadow: then die… (Pulls out the emerald) CHAOS CONTROL! (Warps to the side of Silver and throws a speedy punch at him)

Silver: (Eyes go gold just before Shadow could hit him and he stops Shadows fist mid in the air floating)

Shadow: (Trying to punch out Silver)

Sonic: Shadow he has some kind of mental abilities! I've barely touched him much at all!

Shadow: (Still trying to hit Silver)

Silver: (Blinks his eyes)

Shadow: (Suddenly flies back skidding across the ground)

Silver: …

Shadow: (Gets back up breathing slightly and then starts boot skating over to Silver)

Silver: (Disappears and Reappears behind Shadow)

Shadow: …

Silver: (Eyes glow gold again and a lot of rocks and boulders come flying over at Shadow)

Shadow: (Jumps on one and then jumps to another, he breaks one of them and dodges each one as they move forward)

Sonic: Mind: I have to help him he'll be hit by those things eventually… (Jumps into the struggle and speeds up to Shadow and knocks him to the ground just before they both could have been hit)

(They are now both on the ground)

Sonic: you would have been a goner if I hadn't knocked you away from those rocks!

Shadow: I did not ask for your help. (Pulls out Emerald) if I ever do ask you then I'll say thank you but to see as you didn't not receive my permission then stay out of my way. CHAOS CONTROL! (Starts warping continuously around Silver)

Silver: huh? (Looking from side to side trying to keep up with Shadows warps)

Shadow: (Continues to warp)

Sonic: Mind: I see what he's doing… at this rate Silver will never get a good hook on Shadow.

Shadow: (Suddenly appears to the side of Silver with his fist right about to hit Silver)

Silver: (Disappears)

Shadow: what?

Silver: (Appears again below Shadow and give him a blow to the stomach)

Shadow: (Actually has a look of surprise on his face)

Silver: (Knocks Shadow into Sonic)

(Both Sonic and Shadow fall to the ground)

Sonic: you need my help Shadow!

Shadow: I don't need help from anyone else.

Sonic: Shadow look at you! He's pulverizing you!

Silver: listen black Hedgehog… my business is with the blue one… now leave now and pretend we never met.

Shadow: you are a fool…

Silver: and why is that?

Silver: you really think that Sonic is going to be the destroyer of this world? Are you that blind? Sonic is nothing but a weakling who does all kinds of goody-goody things.

Sonic: hey!

Silver: he is the Ibliss Trigger…

Shadow: if anyone here is the Ibliss Trigger it would be me… but if it were me the world would already be under my power.

Silver: …

Sonic: (Looking to Silver) listen Shadow please let me help you! He's very powerful and it would be a lot easier to beat him if there were two!

Shadow: why would I team up with the likes of you?

Sonic: because you have no god damn choice!

Shadow: …

Sonic: think about it Shadow… I know we have had our differences but we have to put the past behind us and go on with the future.

Shadow: fine… let's see how much your speed has improved Sonic.

Sonic: thank you Shadow.

Silver: (Look at them both)

Shadow: let's go!

(Both Sonic and Shadow start speeding towards Silver)

Silver: whoa!

(Sonic appears above Silver and lies a kick to his head)

Shadow: (Attacks from the bottom and lays a hit to his stomach)

Sonic: (Does a homing attack on Silver)

Shadow: CHOAS CONTROL! (Warps behind Silver and then shines the emerald off and there is kind of energy explosion blowing Silver onto the ground)

Silver: (Lies face first on the ground)

Sonic: (Chuckles) I told you we'd get him together Shadow!

Shadow: (Does not smile or chuckle)

Sonic: are you ever happy Shadow?

Silver: (Starts floating upwards into the air with his physic power) (He turns to Shadow and Sonic with his eyes glowing yellow)

Shadow: I knew he wasn't down for good…

Sonic: of course…

Silver: so you two like to move fast huh? Well then maybe I'll show you the true meaning of fast! (Stands floating into the air and looks as if he is using his mental capacity to move his legs faster then normal)

Sonic: what is he doing?

Shadow: …

Silver: (Adds more mental pull to his legs)

Sonic: is he going to pull his legs off or something? He'd be a real big idiot if that's what he's doing.

Shadow: hmm…

Silver: get a load of this!

Shadow: damn! He's mentally adding speed to his legs, get out of the way!

Silver: (His legs start moving really fast as if he has a flame on his legs and he runs while he is in the air and jets off towards Sonic and Shadow)

(There is a big explosion caused by Silver and you can't tell if Shadow and Sonic made it out in time)

(There is a lot of rubble on the ground)

Sonic: (You see his hand stick out of the rubble and he slowly pulls himself back up) that was a close one… (He then looks and notices Shadow already standing up and on his feet looking towards something)

Shadow: hmm…

Sonic: where are you Silver?

(There is a lot of smoke in the area and it clears up and you see Silver standing in his full glory)

Shadow: humph…

Silver: so then you are not the Ibliss Trigger blue Hedgehog…

Sonic: when did you come down to that conclusion?

Silver: since I met him. (Points towards Silver) I had figured since the moment he got here that he may have been the Ibliss Trigger, he matched the criteria well and all and it look as if he were a possibly candidate… but the Ibliss Trigger is much more powerful then him.

Shadow: what? You do not believe me to be the Ibliss Trigger?

Silver: I've realized that the Ibliss Trigger is supposed to all powerful and none of you showed me true power, you are weak.

Sonic: did you not notice that we laid a lot of blows on you!

Silver: and they barely leaved a mark… face it… you both are weaklings… I was a fool to think any of you were the Ibliss Trigger… so thus my search shall continue. (Looks away from Shadow and Sonic and towards the sky) it might be a good idea that are paths do not cross again anytime soon… because if they do then I may have to kill you. Goodbye, Sonic and Shadow… (He starts adding speed mentally to his legs)

(Silver lifts off into the air with a flame propeller keeping him moving into the air away from sight)

Sonic: the nerve of that guy to insult us like that, now if I were able to manipulate things I'd show him a peace of my mi- (Looks to where Shadow was standing and sees that he is walking away) hey, wait a minute! (Runs up to Shadow) where are you going?

Shadow: I will not allow another Hedgehog who thinks he's stronger then me exist… I will look into this Silver more and I will become stronger with the Chaos Emerald I possess… nothing like him should be alive… I am the Ultimate Life form and there are no others…

Sonic: good… then what would you want me to do in the mean time?

Shadow: how's about staying out of my way. (Walking away)

Sonic: (Stops walking) Shadow! You and I are going to have to join forces with one another for something bigger then our rivalry someday! You can't expect to be in control all the time! You'll learn that one day!

Shadow: (Ignores and continues to walk away)

Sonic: (Sighs) he won't. (Looks away from the barren and starts running home)

(Somewhere far off)

Silver: (Stands leaning on a Cliffside) Mind: I will find the Ibliss Trigger… I promise you that…

Next time: hello everyone this is Tails! On the next episode of Sonic the H Eggman comes one step closer to learning more about Mikal and Shadow continues to find out more about his mysterious past.

Black Doom: I will help you…

This is creepy! Next episode: Shadow's beginning.


	6. Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 6: Shadows Be

Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 6: Shadows Beginning

Note: I have not played the Shadow the Hedgehog game so some of the stuff I write in this chapter might be off, but since it's my own story I'll make it the way I want it. Please do not complain if there are inaccuracies.

Shadow: (Is shown in rainy weather standing on a cliff looking emotionless as usual looking over a cliff) (He blinks his eyes and then closes them tightly and reopens them again)

(You are then taken into a memory)

Note: I'm doing the Maria scenes a bit differently.

(Space Station Arc)

Shadow: (Blows open a door and sees many men with guns in a room) what the hell is going on this station?

Lead Gunmen: (Comes out) so then you're project Shadow… we've been looking all over the place for you…

Shadow: …

Lead Gunmen: let us see your power…

Shadow: and why would I do something like that?

Lead Gunmen: (Pulls Maria from his back and points the gun pointed on the side of her face) because I'll pull the trigger.

Shadow: (Gasps) Maria…

Maria: Shadow!

Lead Gunmen: shut up girl!

Shadow: let go of her.

Lead Gunmen: that's not your call to make.

Shadow: …

Lead Gunmen: now what's it going to be? Either you show us and come along with us or she dies.

Maria: Shadow! Go into the port capsule! Send yourself below that's the only way you can escape!

Shadow: Maria…

Lead Gunmen: come on Shadow!

Shadow: you want to see my power? Here's my power! (Suddenly starts forming a tornado with his speed)

Lead Gunmen: huh?

(The tornado sucks up the gunmen including the lead throwing them about the room, he then lands next to Maria who barely managed to escape the tornado herself)

Maria: Shadow follow me this way! (She starts running into another room)

Shadow: (Follows close behind) why I must go to Earth?

Maria: we both have to it's the only way to survive!

Shadow: what's going to happen?

Maria: we will be in suspended animation until someone can wake us up and when we wake up time will have passed and everyone would have forgotten about us and we can be together without tyranny.

Shadow: … (Doesn't say anything)

(They enter into a science room and see two capsules sitting on the ground)

(They both run up to the capsules side to side)

Shadow: but Maria what about Gerald?

Maria: he's already been captured… Shadow if we don't leave now they will get a hold of you! We can't let that happen!

Shadow: yes Maria…

Maria: (Presses a few buttons on the Capsule control mechanism)

(The Capsules open up)

Maria: you get in first Shadow!

Shadow: (Nods his head and is about to step in)

(Suddenly the door to the room slides open and there stands the Lead Gunmen)

Lead Gunmen: you thought you could just get away from me? I don't think so! (pointing his gun towards the 2 of them) (About to pull the trigger on Shadow)

Maria: noooo!

Lead Gunmen: (Fires a shot)

Maria: (Got in the way of the bullet and gets hit right through the chest)

Lead Gunmen: huh?

Shadow: (His eyes widen out as he sees Maria fall to the ground in slow motion through his eyes)

Lead Gunmen: hmm… it was coming to her whether she wanted it to or not! Now that she's out of the way… say goodbye Hedgehog!

Shadow: (Starts getting angry and the place starts to rumble a lot)

Lead Gunmen: huh? What the hell is going on here?

Shadow: (Looks at the Lead Gunmen angrily) (He then shouts) CHAOS SPEAR! (His whole body then starts moving around in circles really fast to where you can't even see him anymore and the speed takes the form of that of a spear)

Lead Gunmen: (Starts shooting at the speed smoke but the bullets bounce off) no way!

Shadow: (As the spear suddenly jumps forward right towards the lead gunmen at an alarming rate)

Lead Gunmen: (Eyes go wide as Shadow closes in) ahhhh!

Shadow: (Spear hits the lead Gunmen right in the stomach knocking him far back

Lead Gunmen: (Flies right through some walls right leaned up against another wall and he is unconscious)

Shadow: (Jumps back to the ground no longer in his spear form) (He then turns around and begins walking towards Maria lying on the ground near the capsules he looks down towards her and believes her to be dead)

Maria: (Suddenly wakes up) Shadow…

Shadow: Maria… (Kneels down to her and holds her by the back in his arms)

Maria: thank you for being my friend Shadow…

Shadow: Maria! Don't talk like that, I can help you if you just come through the suspended animation and when we wake up you can get medical attention!

Maria: no Shadow… it's too late for me now…

Shadow: but Maria-

Maria: it's too late for me but not for you… you have to go through…

Shadow: but Maria not without you!

Maria: please Shadow… do it for me okay? If you stay here then everything will be for nothing and they will get you anyway…

(Other gunmen are heard running towards the room yelling)

Shadow: …

Maria: their coming… hurry Shadow! Go now before they get here, if they capture you then everything is going to go wrong!

Shadow: (Looks to Maria)

Maria: (Smiles towards Shadow)

Shadow: (Eyes look as if they are watering a little bit)

Maria: … (Starts getting weaker) goodbye Shadow… maybe will meet again one day… (Starts chuckling)

Shadow: …

Maria: (Chuckles but then her face starts changing expressions, she stops smiling and her eyes close)

Shadow: … (Doesn't say another word he quickly gets back up and goes to the capsule) (He takes one last look back at Maria and then jumps in and closes the door)

(Unknown to him there was a 3rd capsule next to his that was also triggered, so 2 capsules would be sent out into space and not the one Maria was going to be in)

(Suddenly the gunmen enter the room and start shouting)

Gunmen # 1: he's getting away!

Gunmen # 2: damn it!

(A latch in space opens and both the capsules leave the space station)

Gunmen # 1: (Talks on a radio) he got away! To all units he got away!

Gunmen # 2: (Sees Maria) looks like one of them didn't make it though…

(In another place in the arc)

Lead Gunmen: (Slowly regains continuous and stands up) (He then looks out the window and sees the 2 capsules as they go towards Earth) damn it! (He shouts as he stomps his gun on the ground) I'll get you one day… I swear to you…

(Back in the present time we rejoin Shadow on the cliff in the rainy weather)

Shadow: (Has his arms crossed)

Voice: (From the sky) you want to know about yourself…

Shadow: (Eyeballs the voice from the thing in the air) who's there? (He then looks up towards the sky and sees some weird floating creature in the sky with some weird silver sharp weapons going down his front and a dark grey like coat with red eyes and hammer head shark like head he is also pretty big) (He also has a very demented voice with a cringe to it, kind of like Dr. Claw from Inspector Gadget)

Voice: (Comes floating down to Shadow) I can tell you, who you are.

Shadow: you didn't' answer my question… who's there? (Acting badass)

Voice: just as I had expected from you Shadow… you're everything I could have hoped for.

Shadow: …

Voice: I am Black Doom, head of the Black Arms.

Shadow: what kind of a name is that? Did a child name you that?

Black Doom: (Chuckles) I will help you…

Shadow: with what?

Black Doom: finding out about yourself and who you truly are.

Shadow: how would you know me? No one knows me, I barely even know myself and I just keep a handful of memories… I don't think my past matters anymore to me.

Black Doom: but it does… here let me give you the run down: you are Shadow the Hedgehog, created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik of Space Station Arc which was abounded over 50 years ago, your project name was "Project Shadow" and you were kept secret from the government for many years until you were ratted out by someone on the station, you were created to be the "Ultimate Life form" as you like to call yourself anyway and like Gerald liked to call you as well.

Shadow: (Actually looks somewhat surprised at how much he knows)

Black Doom: now do you believe that I know about you?

Shadow: but how can you come across this information…?

Black Doom: let's just say that I've been around for a long… long time.

Shadow: I see… (Looks away from Black Doom)

Black Doom: (Stands there waiting for Shadow to say something else)

Shadow: if you know about my past… I do want to hear it… but how can I trust you? You don't sound like you're here to help me because you want to… I think you're here for something else.

Black Doom: (Chuckles) and you'd be right…

Shadow: thought so… so what would you want me to do in return for your information.

Black Doom: I want you to help in invading this pathetic rock with my Black Arms, I want totally domination… and with your title, I think you'd be fully capable of helping me there.

Shadow: and what if I refuse?

Black Doom: well for one thing… you won't find out about your past and another… well... I'm sure you'd be able to figure that out.

Shadow: I see…

Black Doom: (Waits again for another response)

Shadow: sounds like a good idea to me…

Black Doom: excellent! I'm glad you decided to come to your senses… you will get lots of glory out of this…

Shadow: wait!

Black Doom: huh?

Shadow: you have to live up to your end of the deal first before I do anything remotely close to world domination… you may be powerful but I'm not some slave…

Black Doom: hmm… yes… yes… of course Shadow I understand completely where you're coming from, considering your title, I would never want to treat you as a slave… you win, I'll tell you about yourself first… your story is quite long… so we might have to spread this out a couple of days… but it will be told…

Shadow: good…

Black Doom: (Smirks and chuckles)

(Dr. Eggman's base)

Dr. Eggman: (Is shown at his computer with bags under his eyes still trying to dig up more on Mikal) (He rubs his eyes) Mind: I still can't believe what happened to me…

(Remembering back to episode 1)

Bokkun: Doctor… he looks scary!

Mikal: (Points his hand towards the air and what appears to be black shadows start coming out of his hand and form in the skies)

Becoe: what's he doing?

Decoe: he's really creeping me out…

Eggman: who are you?

Mikal: allow me to introduce myself… my name is Mikal Bene, I would love to chat with you right now… but you see I have a place to be at this moment…

Eggman: what exactly are you doing and what were those things you put in the sky?

Mikal: that is of none of your direct concern as of right now… but what is of your concern is to remove your fat body away from my walking space…

Eggman: how dare you insult me! We haven't even known each other that long and you make fun of me! Why you! (Pulls out a rocket launcher) take this! (Shoots off a rocket)

Mikal: (Just stands there smiling)

(The rocket reaches him)

Mikal (Just puts his hands out and stops the rocket midair)

Eggman: huh? (With sweat drop)

Bokkun: no way!

Decoe: how?

Becoe: this is absurd!

Mikal: (Uses his manipulation and the rocket is launched back towards Eggman and the others)

(They shriek as the rocket explodes in their general area and they are launched off in the air flying away much like Team Rocket from Pokemon)

(Back to Episode 6)

Eggman: (Typing on his computer) with Mikal and this new white Hedgehog running around, I feel as if all the powers of the universe are conspiring against me… is this because I've devoted my life to Chaos? It can't be… I won't believe that! I do this to better my own economy of sorts! Now I will not rest until I find out more about this Mikal Bene! If it's the last thing that I do!

(Suddenly someone opens the door to the computer room)

Eggman: huh?

(It's Becoe)

Becoe: umm… Doctor someone's here to see you…

Eggman: who? I'm very busy!

Becoe: it's someone who says he knows about Mikal!

Eggman: whaaaaat? Well why didn't you say so send him in!

Becoe: yes doctor!

(Just then a man in a black coat enters the room, he is clean shaven and has blonde hair with glasses that intersect with one another or the lenses are close to each other)

Man: (Walks up to Eggman) (Bows to him) hello Doctor! My name is Hiroki, Hiroki Saffaz… I know a thing or two about Mr. Bene that you might like to know.

Eggman: how did you know I was researching him 

Hiroki: a lot of people know… there hasn't been any Eggman activity in this dimension for what would seem like weeks. So people being as arrogant as they are asked around and found out including myself…

Eggman: I didn't know I was everyone's gossip… at least they know I exist…

Hiroki: yeah…

Eggman: what is your connection to Mikal?

Hiroki: well… I'm from his dimension…

Eggman: I thought that much…

Hiroki: not only that… but I used to work for him…

Eggman: (Shocked) you did? Then you should know a lot about what he does!

Hiroki: well… I know a good amount… but not a lot…

Eggman: well tell me as much as necessary I can compile this all together later.

Hiroki: alright… (Sits down on a chair and Eggman turns and looks at him) (Sighs) well anyways as you may know Mr. Bene owns the Bene Corporation in my dimension that sells of power mainframes or in other words a transporter between this world and the next….

Eggman: I thought those things were illegal to use? That's how I got here.

Hiroki: Mr. Bene was able to get to the highest bidder in law and legalized the selling of the mainframes, we were surprised at how well he performed at the proceedings to convince the judge to take to the President and make it legal to travel between dimensions without a permanent. When it was made legal the sales began and people were all over the place, we sold the mainframes like mad, I got a job as one of the heads of manufacturing and I loved my job, everything was going great there as well.

Eggman: until?

Hiroki: I knew from the beginning that Mr. Bene had a few screws loose but I never knew he was that far under… you see when he was there in that world he acted like any normal person, he wore a suit to work everyday and had a smile on his face, but the moment he came to this world many things seem to occur, but before I get into that… let me start from a higher point of this conversation… after Mr. Bene had sold a fair amount of his mainframes there was great profit but once that was made the selling of the products began to diminish after a long while we pretty soon were manufacturing more mainframes then we were actually selling them, and that's when Mikal decided to put the mainframes to use, he was to use his profit from that building and set up a new corporate building in another dimension… which was this dimension.

Eggman: that's funny I couldn't find any files on a place like that in this dimension…

Hiroki: This gets me to my next point… he had started the business here illegally so it was not put into any records… he had no right or clearance to start any kind of business here unless approved by the Union, Mr. Bene was no fan of the union and secretly made another factory here without their consent, but other then that sales were good in this dimension and he went back and forth between both his factories in both dimensions and business was booming for a long while, but since I began work at the factory in this dimension I had noticed Mr. Bene doing some weird things… there were times he took leagues of absence from work and never came back for weeks at a time, I had assumed it was business or something to do with the company, that was until one day Mr. Bene returned to work and he looked… different I might add…

Eggman: is that when he looked all gothic evil like?

Hiroki: yes… he had, had the dark eye shadow… but he did not apply it himself it just appeared under his eyes like bags and he was always wearing his grey uniform, almost like a pair of armor and he had kept bringing people in with guns… it was as if he was building an army… I had also noticed throughout the months after his return that many of his clients and executives disappeared in this dimensions factory… I have reason to believe that he killed them… and that's also when I had come over the realization that Mr. Bene had a hatred of the animals of this dimension.

Eggman: why is that?

Hiroki: he had grown very paranoid and believed that since these creatures could talk and walk like a human they could declare war like a human and if they could declare war they could invade his dimension and take over as the superior race… one of his main goals is to eradicate this dimension of the animal population.

Eggman: my goodness… that's why he's doing all of this?

Hiroki: at least one of the reasons… others I do not know the information about at this time…

Eggman: I wonder why he wanted the Chaos Emeralds…

Hiroki: that much I can not tell you… I just hope it isn't too late when you figure it out. I still have yet to figure out what he did those months he was absent from work…

Eggman: hmm…

Hiroki: there is more to the story though… although Mr. Bene was powerful in this dimension every time he left here he had lost that power and acted as normal as any other human being… but I did notice that once he changed for the worse that even when he was in his world he would not behave in a correct matter, the funny thing is, the entire Union disappeared… poof vanished…. And even though Mikal had no power or any kind of threatening appearance in that world… he was still able to get rid of the Union.

Eggman: that's insane!

Hiroki: I know… and one day while we were all working Mr. Bene new assistant came out with a megaphone… and he just said that we were all fired…

Eggman: but why?

Hiroki: the assistant said quote: "We have other means of workers now… please vacate the premises." We were obviously outraged but with the absence of a union we could not do a thing about it… and well we all went our separate ways and Mikal did whatever he wanted to do. I only heard recently about what happened here not too many weeks ago with that shadows in the sky…

Eggman: I'd have to say that you've been a very big help Mr. Hiroki…

Hiroki: thank you Doctor…

Eggman: and I'd like to hear more… how would you like a job working for me?

Hiroki: really?

Eggman: yes… really…

Hiroki: (Gets a happy look on his face) I'd love to work for you Doctor!

Eggman: good then… (Shakes his hand) welcome aboard!

Hiroki: wow! I go from jobless to having a job in seconds! What is it you want me to do?

Eggman: first off tell me more about Mikal…

Hiroki: okay sir. (He starts to talk again)

Eggman: Mind: so then Mikal, obviously you did something in this dimension to make yourself so powerful… but the question is: what did he do? I'm going to find out and when I do, you will rune the day you messed with Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik!

(Back to Shadow)

(After the rain stopped some time later)

(Black Doom and Shadow are shown floating in the air above Earth looking down towards it)

Shadow: where are we?

Black Doom: this is just a little place I like to watch over the Earth with…

Shadow: I still don't see why you want to invade it…

Black Doom: it is to better this world… it has suffered through way too much, I need to save it…

Shadow: with these Black Arms you speak of?

Black Doom: yes… we are a race in need of a home.

Shadow: doesn't invading sound a bit harsh to you?

Black Doom: we use that term all the time… we really just want to live alongside everyone else in perfect harmony.

Shadow: right… (Hardly believing a word he's saying)

Black Doom: but enough about me… let's talk about you…

Shadow: why not?

Black Doom: I understand you were there the night Maria was killed…

Shadow: yes... yes I was…

Black Doom: it must have been dreadful for you to witness.

Shadow: (Sees an image of Maria in his mind) I don't know…

Black Doom: surpassing your memories no matter how bad they were is no way to help you… I think it's time we awakened some of those memories.

Shadow: do whatever you want.

Black Doom: let me just say this… you were not the only Project that Gerald Robotnik worked on…

Shadow: I know this… there was a prototype creature that was made prior to me.

Black Doom: I'm not speaking of that… I'm saying there were others like you that Dr. Robotnik (Gerald) either tried to create or did create prior to you… most of them were killed but others escaped… and the day that you were in suspended animation two capsules were let loose one of them containing you… the other was another one of you…

Shadow: (Is shocked) I thought I was the only "Ultimate life form".

Black Doom: (Chuckles) that's just a little understatement, you and another were sent to this planet on that day… although its container has yet to be opened like yours was. And he was frozen in there because he could not be self controlled and had to be contained. He was a failed experiment… you were the only real success.

Shadow: success… psh… I hate that word… for all I know I was made to destroy the whole universe for Dr. Robotnik.

Black Doom: that was not the only reason.

Shadow: hmm?

Black Doom: you were made because Dr. Robotniks granddaughter Maria… wanted a friend. You were that friend….

Shadow: so that's why she and I felt such a close connection one another?

Black Doom: yes.

Shadow: …

Black Doom: it is true…

Shadow: this is peculiar… how in the world do you really know all of this… just because you've been around a long time doesn't mean you know everything…

Black Doom: let's just say I was close to Dr. Robotnik… and just leave it at that…

Shadow: sounds like a fair deal to me.

Black Doom: but I must tell you… you were made not to destroy the universe but you were made for a purpose that is your own… Dr. Robotnik wanted you to have your own free will, it was never his real intention to kill anyone or harm anyone… although he did want to use you for such things…

Shadow: wait! Who were the people on the Space Station the day I because suspended?

Black Doom: they were from an Organization called G.U.N or the Guardian Unit of Nations. They wanted you for specific purposes, they knew you had great power and they wanted to forcefully take you as one of their own… although their intentions were unknown as of this time.

Shadow: you mean you know everything else but you have no idea what they wanted with me? How is that even possible?

Black Doom: just because I know a lot does not mean I know everything in the universe… just like you said… I may have been around for a long time but that doesn't mean I know everything.

Shadow: humph…

Shadow: I think I need a rest from all of this for today…

Black Doom: are you sure…

Shadow: yes… it's too much bull shit to take in all at once… (Starts to walk away)

Black Doom: believe what you want Shadow… but you know it all to be true… trust me I know you more then you think. (He shouts as Shadow is floated back down to the Earth)

Shadow: (Lands on the ground and looks up and Black Doom and then turns and walks away)

Black Doom: (In the sky) (Laughs) Shadow… like I said you are a lot close to me then you think… son…

(Sonics House)

Sonic: (Is resting his legs on the deck) (He has his eyes closed) (He then opens then up and swears for a second that he sees a mix between light blue and white hedgehog right on the lawn) huh? (He then closes his eyes and opens them to see that the figure is gone) what the? I must be seeing things again… ah man…

(Then in the sky above)

Mikal: (Is shown looking towards Sonic) you'll be seeing a lot more real soon my blue friend… I promise you that…

Next time: Hey everyone this is Sonic! On the next episode Rouge the Bat returns and shows herself to Knuckles…

Rouge: hey there red cutie…

Knuckles: oh boy…

And she seems to have collected a lot of stuff… or in other words stolen them and she challenges Knuckles to a thief off, may the best thief wins you guys! Next time: Episode 7 Treasure Hunting Frenzy, see you again real soon!


	7. Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 7: Treasure H

Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 7: Treasure Hunting Frenzy.

(We open to two animals running in the forest one is male and the other is female, the animals rabbits, the female looks a lot like Amy and the male looks a little like Knuckles)

Male: come on! Keep up!

Female: (Holding onto the male's arm in fear)

(The two are running away from someone)

(You see the person chasing them from their feet walking pretty slow as the two keep running)

(They both keep on running)

Female: he's getting closer!

Male: oh god…

(They are running even faster)

(The man is shown again walking still)

(They suddenly both come out of the forest and in front of them stands a warthog with armor plating on, he as appeared in episode 3)

Warthog: hello there…

(Both the Rabbits fall to the ground)

Warthog: where you off to? My boss is just getting warmed up…

Male: who are you!?

Warthog: uhhh… looks like he's here to see you.

(Both the male and the female turn around and from out of the forest in full glory you see Mikal standing there looking more and more evil)

Female: (Grabs onto the male rabbit) (Starts shirking)

Male: you're… you're… Mikal Bene…

Mikal: exactly. Thank you General Furs for stopping them…

Gen. Furs: don't mention it sir.

Mikal: (Bends down in front of them and looks at them dead in the eyes)

(The female rabbit just burrows her head into the boy's shoulders)

Male: why don't you just let her go…?

Mikal: because you are all apart of this…

Male: what are you going to do?

Mikal: I don't know… maybe a little something like this… (Sticks both of his fingers and jams them right in the Male Rabbits eye sockets all the way through his head, the rabbit didn't even have time to react or feel much, all he was able to get out was a small shriek) (Takes his fingers out of the Rabbits head)

Female: (Gets up and looks at her dead boyfriend) no…no… nooooooooooooooo!!! (Looks towards Mikal in fear)

Mikal: (Begins to wave at the female)

Female: (Starts backing away from Mikal as far as she can but she backs into General Furs who has some men by his side and he grabs a hold of her) no! No! Please let go of me!

Gen. Furs: don't think so Poppet.

Mikal: (Comes walking up to the Rabbit)

Gen. Furs: (Still has a hold of her)

Mikal: you and all your animal friends of this world will pay for their plight to destroy everything in my world, I am about to send a message to the public of this dimension, and I really hope they get it. (Pulls out a long sword)

Female: no! No! Please! Don't kill me!

Mikal: you don't have a soul! (Raises the sword in the air)

Female: noooooooooooooo!!

Mikal: (Swings the sword at her)

(This is where the credits would be shown if this was a real show)

(We reopen in a place where Shadow is shown standing outside of a forest leaning on a Cliffside)

Shadow: (He has his eyes closed looking down with his arms crossed)

(You hear someone land on the ground from the sky to Shadow's side)

Shadow: (Opens his eyes and rolls them to the person) well, well, well if it isn't Rouge the Bat…

Rouge: in the flesh! It's been a long time hasn't it Shadow?

Shadow: I'm surprised you're still alive.

Rouge: (Has a sweat drop) very funny…

Shadow: what brings you here? Last time it I recall you were trying to figure out information on Project Shadow behind Dr. Eggman and my back and were in league with the president of the other dimension.

Rouge: I decided to return to this world… catch up with old flames.

Shadow: so in other words you don't work for the President anymore?

Rouge: no… no I don't… they let me go because of some kind of technicality of sorts.

Shadow: (Make a small grin and chuckle) that surprises me. (Sarcastic)

Rouge: hey! I did an excellent job working for the President, all until I got that Project Shadow assignment.

Shadow: right… well anyways welcome back Rouge, I guess it was nice to see you again. (Chuckles to himself more)

Rouge: I'll show you something Shadow I'll get myself a job that pays great! Wait as a matter of a fact I could make a lot more money by treasure hunting then by anything else, sometimes I wonder why I worked for the President in the first place.

Shadow: I wonder that too…

Rouge: I'll show you Shadow! (Starts taking lift off flying away)

Shadow: where are you off to next?

Rouge: like I said an old flame. (Starts flapping her wings and flies off into the sky)

Shadow: (Stops leaning against the wall and looks towards the dark forest) (He walks into the forest and there is Black Doom hiding behind something) she's gone…

Black Doom: good… I think it's best that I stay hidden so as not to attract attention from others… I think it would be in your best interest to hide me as best as you can.

Shadow: I see someone does not have quite a good reputation.

Black Doom: (Chuckles) right about that… when we have our lessons though I recommend we be somewhere dark. That is the best place for the best privacy, if anyone sees me I will have to kill them on sight, that bat was lucky.

Shadow: by all means kill her if you wish but make sure you don't get any blood on me.

Black Doom: you manage to have a good sense of humor even though you don't take your life to the fullest.

Shadow: huh?

Black Doom: you are a very depressed thing Shadow, and I have come to fix that.

Shadow: …

Black Doom: come to me when you are ready for your next history lesson. (Floats away)

Shadow: (Stands there watching as he goes off)

(Sonics House)

(Inside)

Redd: (Is reading a Newspaper)

(Sonic and Tails are playing Checkers)

Amy: (Is watching them play)

Sonic: (Is winning) come on Tails make your move.

Tails: (Is shown biting his nails and sweating trying to figure out what move he should take without blowing it)

Sonic: there's bound to be at least one good move in there.

Tails: just give me a minute…

Amy: (Smiles as Sonic is clearly the winner)

Tails: uh-ha! I found one! (Moves one of his pieces)

Sonic: (Goes to his turn and then he quickly jumps that piece and then another and then a King me)

Tails: whaaaaaaaattttt!?

Sonic: you really need to be more observant Tails.

Amy: (Starts cheering) yay Sonic!

Tails: but I don't understand… I calculated that move precisely there is no way I could have missed a default!

Sonic: well you'll just have to except it; anyway I'm going to get a bite to eat. (Stands up)

Redd: Sonic I need to talk to you first, and I think it's best that Tails and Amy be out of the room.

Sonic: ahhhh, they'll be fine.

Redd: this is important Sonic… it is a dreadful thing.

Sonic: oh… okay then, you heard him you two.

Amy: sure Sonic! Anything you want!

Tails: I did everything though… I counted all the pieces I studied every move I-

Amy: come on man suck it up. (Practically drags Tails out of the room)

Sonic: (Looks to them leaving and then looks at Redd) what is it Redd? (Walks up to him)

Redd: two animals were found brutally murdered last night.

Sonic: whoa… that's… that's terrible…

Redd: the female rabbit was found decapitated and the male's eyes were taken out of his socket…

Sonic: gosh… uhh…

Redd: and I bet you're wondering why I'm telling you this.

Sonic: so I can look into it.

Redd: yes, but there's something you should know… you're name was practically written all over it, not literally but there was a message carved into the female's body and apparently it was sent out to you and the world.

Sonic: do they have a written article of the message.

Redd: it has yet to be released but when they do I'm pretty confident to say I think I know who did this.

Sonic: yeah… I have a pretty good feeling myself. (Starts scrunching his hands a bit in anger)

Redd: don't blame yourself about this Sonic there was nothing that could have been done.

Sonic: there was plenty I was just too blind to see it. (Walks away outside)

Redd: (Sighs)

(At Knuckles temple he likes to hang out at)

Knuckles: (Is shown sleeping with his leg on top of his knee on the temple walking path)

Rouge: (Suddenly lands on the temple walkway near Knuckles) (Slowly walks over to a crystal pedestal and is about to take a crystal off it when she is interrupted)

Knuckles: I don't think so… (He says with his eyes still closed)

Rouge: I guess you're act is pretty good even when you are asleep.

Knuckles: (Opens his eyes and gets up and looks at Rouge) no one can get away with stealing while I'm here.

Rouge: is that true?

Knuckles: humph… so what brings you back here Rouge? Last time I saw you, you were in league with Eggman and Shadow.

Rouge: not 100 percent true after that I worked with Shadow and a robot to try and take down Eggman.

Knuckles: right… so what do you want?

Rouge: can't a girl visit some old friends…

Knuckles: (Sarcastic Chuckle) as I recall we were never friends and I doubt we ever will be.

Rouge: really? Don't think I forgot…

Knuckles: what?

Rouge: back in the Mad Space Zone, when we fought one another and I took a tumble you grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me back up and gave me a cute look.

Knuckles: (Starts to sweat drop a bit) arrggg…

Rouge: don't deny it Knuckles there was chemistry between us and you know it.

Knuckles: (Sweats a lot more)

Rouge: but it's not like it matters too much anyway… I have other men to fry.

Knuckles: (Clears his throat)

Rouge: what have you got nothing else to say?

Knuckles: not too much…

Rouge: right, that's pretty typical of someone of your stature.

Knuckles: what's that supposed to mean?

Rouge: listen here's an idea, were both Treasure Hunters… right?

Knuckles: yes… I guess… where are you going with this?

Rouge: I think we should prove to one another who the better Treasure Hunter is.

Knuckles: how?

Rouge: that's pretty self explanatory, obviously by treasure hunting.

Knuckles: what do you want to hunt?

Rouge: I don't know use your imagination and bring it back here or something!

Knuckles: this isn't just some scheme now is it?

Rouge: you have my word, plus I'm unemployed and no longer working for the President of the other dimension.

Knuckles: well then I guess I'll prove to you I'm worth a damn! But don't expect me to spend my whole life looking for something I have other engagements to get to.

Rouge: fine, whatever you want.

Knuckles: good…

Rouge: let's go! (Jumps into the air and starts flapping away)

Knuckles: Mind: I'll make sure I find something good. (Jumps off the temple ground and starts soaring away)

(Dr. Eggman's base)

Hiroki: so this Sonic has… messed with you for years you're saying or screwed up your operations for science?

Eggman: science can mean so many things Hiroki, rather it is legal or not… sometimes it even involves some super natural things.

Hiroki: you're kidding.

Eggman: I couldn't get any more serious.

Hiroki: so then what you're doing could be a lot more like Mr. Bene is doing?

Eggman: in some words yes… but I'm not like him, I treat everyone that works under me fairly and I don't disappear or make threats to my workers, and since you've given me such a good information Hiroki I think it's in our best interest that you be assistant under my wing.

Hiroki: I don't know… is it worth it?

Eggman: you bet it's worth it.

Hiroki: well then if you say it is then I'll accept!

Eggman: excellent choice Hiroki. Well anyways let's meet the things you'll be most in contact with.

(Suddenly Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun come running into the room)

Eggman: quick devils they are… (Clears throat) well anyways these 2 robots here are Decoe and Bocoe, they are very loyal machines of mine that have been through more situations then I can chew although they pretty much screw everything up every time I don't blame them I blame myself for their terrible programming.

Decoe: I don't know if that's a compliment or if that's a huge strike at us.

Bocoe: oh it means nothing Decoe.

Eggman: and this little black creature right here is Bokkun, he goes a little crazy sometimes but he as well is pretty loyal to me and make sure no one tries to screw around with me, he's helped me a lot in the pat by constructing the Egg Golem, a very powerful machine… that of course also had a few screws loose of its own.

Hiroki: well then nice to meet you all.

Bokkun: but Doctor! He's taller then you! How can you employ someone who's taller then you!? This is unimaginable!

Eggman: silence! He's fully capable, and I'm sure he'll make a much better worker then all of you numskulls.

Bocoe: okay you can take that as a negative attack.

Decoe: I never questioned it.

Eggman: anyways… do you have any experience in the machine construction business?

Hiroki: as a matter of a fact I do sir. I can do all kinds of stuff.

Eggman: (Leans to the others) you guys here that? He can do all kinds of stuff!

Bokkun: ha-ha, very funny.

Decoe: why is he insulting us so much!

Bocoe: oh get a hold of yourself man!

Eggman: well Hiroki I have some plans here that I might want you to look at, and when you do you'll know that it has everything to do with Sonic the Hedgehog. (Hands him plans)

Hiroki: I wouldn't be surprised.

Eggman: (Chuckles)

Hiroki: I'll take a look at these right away! (Walks away)

Eggman: Mind: don't think I've forgotten about you Hedgehog… you may have some time off from me, but not much longer. Not much longer indeed.

(Sonics House-Outside)

Sonic: (Is shown on a hill looking over it) (Sighs) Mind: those poor creatures lives had to be ended so early… if I was only there to prevent it they would have gone on to their next phase of life.

Redd: (Is shown behind Sonic walking up to the edge of the hill with Sonic) hey Sonic.

Sonic: hey Redd.

Redd: I have to tell you no matter how much you think a world is peaceful you always realize that there is death in all forms every day and a lot of it is caused by the likes of evil.

Sonic: I guess I'm just so used to Eggman's failed attempts to believe that there are actually people in the world that will massacre people just to get what they want, and Eggman tries to be like those people but deep down he's just too good a guy to even try.

Redd: correct, there are others out there that truly are evil and Eggman is not one of them.

Sonic: although he can get pretty close to it, and sometimes I have to smack him around a bit, but in the end it all works out.

Redd: I suppose… but pretty soon something is going to have to be done against Mikal… the true enemy.

Sonic: yeah…

(They look out over the horizon at the sunset)

Sonic: Mind: can he even be beaten?

(Somewhere far off)

Knuckles: (Is shown soaring through the air looking around) Mind: now where the hell do I get a hold of something valuable out in the wilderness…

(He continues to soar around and looks at all the areas below him)

Knuckles: (Notices an entrance to a cave)

(He then shifts down towards it and lands on the ground)

Knuckles: (Walks up to it and puts his ear to the air, he thinks he hears something inside and then walks into the cave)

(Inside the Cave)

Knuckles: (Is shown walking down the dark and damp walkway in the cave and there are drips of water patting across the ground as he walks) Mind: I don't remember this cave before… (Continues to walk on down the walkway as he walks he makes echoes with his feet) (He then comes to the end of the cave and his eyes go wide open because he can't believe what he sees)

(The room he enters in this dark and damp cave is full of crystals and diamonds of which the likes he's never seen before, aside from the Chaos Emeralds)

Knuckles: (Starts chuckling a bit and then begins running around and picking up a lot of the crystals) wow… I'll show her a thing or two!

(Suddenly he hears voices in the background coming towards the Crystal room)

Knuckles: (Quickly pulls out a bag and puts in all the crystals) (He then goes and hides behind one of the larger crystal as General Furs enters the room along with some soldiers) Mind: who the hell are they?

Solider # 1: its amazing general… it's a gold mine in here!

Gen. Furs: none of it is for you! Were here to simply see if there are any emeralds in here, you soldiers should have learned by now that we check these crystal caves for anything important and that's exactly why we are here, its Mr. Bene's orders and what he says goes.

Solider # 2: understood sir.

Gen. Furs: now we will scope this area thoroughly and if you see anything that is peculiar tell me about it and we will excavate it.

Solider # 1: sir yes sir!

(The Soldiers then scatter in the room and Gen. Furs stands in the middle of the room looking around in his location)

Knuckles: Mind: their looking for Chaos Emeralds! Damn! Why does everyone think they need those to get what they want? Why the hell can't they work for their dreams!?

Gen. Furs: (Starts sniffing around)

Knuckles: Mind: damn! I think he has my scent, I don't know how the hell I'm going to get out of here without that huge warthog ramming me.

Soldier # 3: (Talking to Soldier # 4) so then what I've heard about these emeralds are they can give you unimaginable power! (He says quietly without the General hearing to his friend)

Solider # 4: I heard they could make all your dreams come true.

Soldier # 3: we should get a hold of those bad boys.

Solider # 4: do you have any idea what Mikal and Nazo would do to us if we did that?

Soldier # 3: maybe we'd already have them before they are able to find out, and if we do have them then they will be easily defeated.

Solider # 4: not someone like Nazo… he seems like a different kind of presence… just being around him makes you cringe and fear for your life, from what I've seen he is beyond the emeralds… it's mostly what Mikal wants not him.

Soldier # 3: oh! Nazo is just a-

Gen. Furs: what are you two discussing over there?

Soldier # 4 nothing General!

Soldiers # 3: were discussing the missing emeralds more cleanly.

Gen. Furs: right, right.

(Knuckles)

Knuckles: (Starts moving behind another crystal) Mind: I have to make sure they don't see me. (Moves behind another crystal close to the exit)

Gen. Furs: (Starts sniffing the air again) hmm…

Knuckles: Mind: just a little bit more and I'm home free. (Moves behind another crystal)

Gen. Furs: (Grows a grin on his face)

Knuckles: (Is shown tip toeing to the entrance but suddenly something happens)

Gen. Furs: (Jumps right in front of Knuckles like an acrobat) I thought I smelled something other then sweaty soldiers with Tommy guns.

Knuckles: back off! I'm warning you! You have know idea what I am capable of!

Gen. Furs: capable? I'm surprised a stupid animal such as yourself knows what that means.

Knuckles: speak for yourself! You're an animal too!

Gen. Furs: thought I am I share the same belief as my master, I feel though that only the warthogs such as myself are the superior beings to small insects like you, we are the upper you are the lower, warthogs do not count in the category of what you animals are classified into.

Knuckles: psh… hating your own kind is not healthy, now get out of my way now or I'll be forced to move you out of the way.

Gen. Furs: I'm afraid you can't do that, you see I have strength and I have agility, I may be big but I can move rather fast. And I could crush you like a bug right now with me large arms! (By the way his voice is like an Australians voice)

Knuckles: you must not know who I am then… maybe I'll show you! (Suddenly goes in for a punch towards Gen. Furs and hits him with his knuckles)

Gen. Furs: oh blazes! (Holds onto his stomach) what the hell is that made of?

Knuckles: you'll never get to find out! (Grabs his bag and then goes around and Gen. Furs and starts running away)

Gen. Furs: well don't just stand there you nitwits go after him!

Solider # 1: right!

(The small group of soldiers start going down that walk away after Knuckles)

(Outside of the Cave)

Knuckles: (Comes running out of the cave and see many vehicles outside that the soldiers came in on) (He can hear the shouts from the soldiers as they get closer to his location) I got get out of here fast! (Suddenly jumps into the air and begins to soar away but not with a whole lot of air because of his elevation of take off)

(The Soldiers come out too late as they seem him soar off and can not get a clear gunshot on him)

Soldier: # 2: he got away!

Gen. Furs: (Comes out of the cave and pushes some soldiers out of the way) damn it! He probably knows what we were doing in there! I want him found and when you do please do not hesitate to kill him! The secret of our plans can not be revealed to a vast majority!

Solider # 4: but sir it could take day or weeks to track him.

Gen. Furs: then start your work right now!

Solider # 4: but-

Gen. Furs: (Grabs a hold of the soldier's neck) you must not hear me so well, get to work now and you'll get done a bit earlier, because if you don't I just might break your head off of your windpipe, now we wouldn't want that now would we?

Solider # 4: no… no…

Gen. Furs: good so were on the same page then. (Let's go of the soldier) get to work. (Walks back to his vehicle)

Solider # 4: you heard him let's get to work! (Still fidgety)

(Knuckles)

Knuckles: I have no doubt in my mind that they'll come after me, but they'll have a hell of a time tracking me down. (Gets a better elevation with his soaring and flies off with his bag hanging off of him)

(Rouge)

Rouge: (Is shown flying around) oh… I haven't been able to find a single thing… and it's already about to dark outside! Maybe I've gotten a little rusty since my President employment.

(She continues to fly in her location and comes into an area that looks to have been obliterated with craters and barren wastelands)

Rouge: what in the world happened here? (Floats to the ground) (She stands on her two feet and wipes off her forehead) something was here not too recently… I can tell there was once something here… who could have destroyed all of this.

(There is a sound behind her)

Rouge: (Turns around and looks and for a split second she sees that same white and bluish hedgehog that Sonic saw for a second as well) huh?

(It suddenly disappears)

Rouge: (Checks her eyes and then looks towards that way again and see whatever it was has vanished) was that even real?

(Back at Knuckles temple)

Knuckles: (Is shown leaning on a pedestal) she sure has been gone along time… I wonder if she gave up and flew away.

Rouge: (Suddenly from the sky lands on the temple and walks up to Knuckles)

Knuckles: speak of the devil.

Rouge: yeah… psh…

Knuckles: so what do you got?

Rouge: (Sighs) nothing…

Knuckles: wait… what!? Nothing? You have nothing?

Rouge: I couldn't find anything.

Knuckles: you must be joking.

Rouge: I'm sure you didn't find anything either.

Knuckles: did I? What about this? (Pulls out his bag and drops out all the crystals he was able to grab) what do you call that? Looks a lot like treasure to me.

Rouge: (Her eyes widen and there is a sweat drop) those are extremely rare… how did you come across them?

Knuckles: I found a crystal cave.

Rouge: you lucky red bastard! I demand a rematch!

Knuckles: I don't think so, I've proven myself to be far superior and I actually found something so I guess that makes me the better treasure hunter.

Rouge: psh… whatever! But one day I'll find something so awesome you'll practically be begging to have it at my feet.

Knuckles: sure whatever you say Rouge.

Rouge: (Smirks)

Knuckles: (Grins)

(Sonic's House)

Sonic: (Is sitting in his chair)

Redd: (Suddenly barges into the room with another newspaper) Sonic they released the message that was carved onto the victim's body!

Sonic: they did? Let me see that! (Grabs the Newspaper and looks at it)

The Message reads: The worse is yet to come Sonic… die or be ready.

Sonic: (Drops the newspaper) damn him! God damn him! (He shouts out loud in anger)

Redd: (Is surprised by his outburst)

Sonic: I will defeat you Mikal! I promise you 110 percent! I'll win, you'll rue the day you messed with Sonic the Hedgehog!

Redd: (Looks on in agreement)

(Somewhere far off in a huge building)

Mikal: (Is shown standing on the highest floor looking out a large window) no Sonic… I'll win.

Next Time: hey everyone this is Knuckles on the next episode of Sonic the H a mysterious white cat named Blaze comes from another dimension to stop some evil guy who looks a lot like Eggman! But has an even darker side to him that is revealed and he isn't too nice.

Blaze: we must stop him at all costs if both our dimensions are to survive!

That doesn't sound very good at al… Next Episode: The terror of Eggman Nega. Part 1


	8. Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 8: The terror

Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 8: The terror of Eggman Nega. Part 1

(Somewhere far off a blue and purple portal is shown forming)

(Suddenly someone jumps out of it and lands on their feet kneeling to the ground and then standing up)

(It is shown to be a light colored purple cat with a blue dress on, pink shoes and a red dot in the middle of her head)

Cat: (Looks all around her surroundings) this place is so beautiful… I can't believe this is what it looked like before…

(Shadow)

Shadow: (Looking down from a cliff toward the cat crossing his arms) do you know who that is Doom?

Black Doom: (Is shown floating close by Shadow) it doesn't matter who that is Shadow, what matters to you is your own business and your business alone. She's just here to try and stop something.

Shadow: and what would that be?

Black Doom: a life of ruin…

Shadow: wait let me figure this out then… you're saying her world has been destroyed and she's here to either change the course of the future or to stop an impending threat?

Black Doom: wow… you're pretty good at these things Shadow.

Shadow: it's too predictable if you ask me… (Walks away from the cliff and stands in front of Black Doom) nothing this planet has seems to be of any use to me…

Black Doom: and that's exactly why my Black Arms will be coming here soon enough.

Shadow: do you really think that your Black Arms will be any better then the people on this planet, in this dimension?

Black Doom: sure, why not.

Shadow: right… That's sure likely. (Sarcastic)

Black Doom: you can be as sarcastic as you want Shadow but you will soon know that the Black Arms can be trusted… once you meet them.

Shadow: Humph…

(Shadow and Black Doom look off into the night sky)

(Sonic's house)

Sonic: (Is shown standing over the lake next to his house with a rock in his hand, he throws it up and down, again and again, in his hand)

(Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese watch him)

Sonic: (Throw the rock in the sky again and catches it in his hand)

Redd: (Watches from the house)

Sonic: alright, don't blink you guys. (Suddenly with a hard and quick arm he throws the rock across the lake and phenomenal speeds) watch this!

(Sonic begins running at even faster speeds right across the lake)

(He is actually literally running on water as he follows the rock moving across the lake)

(The rock continues to move in the air)

Sonic: (Continues to run)

(The scene keeps switching back and forth between the rock and Sonic)

Sonic: (Then reaches the other side of the lake and stands on dry land again)

(The rock reaches Sonic)

Sonic: (Puts his hand out and grabs the rock in his hand easily) easy as one, two, three!

(The Others)

Amy: wow! Wait a go Sonic!

Cream: he's flexible!

Tails: I knew he'd do it.

Redd: (Leaning on the house) Mind: my goodness… can he really be that fast? I mean my dad and I were really fast but this guy seems like he's been running since he was not even a year old yet. He's not only fast he's actually physically fit and knows how to get something from a predetermined point… it was almost as if he had planned the rock to reach that exact location of which he came out of the water. He's a genius…

(The Others)

Amy: Sonic looked so dreamy catching that rock…

Tails: you always think he looks dreamy… (Squinting his eyes)

Amy: well he is Tails! You got a problem with that!?

Tails: no, no! It's all good… (Chuckles)

(Sonic suddenly reappear on their side of the lake again)

Sonic: now that was sure a good workout if I do say so myself.

Redd: (From the house) yeah I saw Sonic that was really good.

Sonic: you ought to join me one of these times Redd, I could use someone like you to go against my own speed.

Redd: nah, I doubt it, as far as I can tell you are much faster then I am.

Sonic: psh… don't say that Redd, you're plenty fast.

Redd: right…

Sonic: well anyways I got to go and take a nice long nap before- (Suddenly a missile comes towards Sonic) (He turns around and sees it and then without much thinking jumps into the air and then lands on the ground again)

(The missile moves on and blows up somewhere in the forest)

Cream: oh no! What happened!?

Cheese: was that a missile?

Amy: that couldn't have been Eggman's, could it?

Sonic: (Looks towards whatever shot off the missile)

(Sonic sees a robot with machine guns attached to it and rocket launchers, it looks somewhat like a human robot)

Sonic: you sure do look like one of Eggman's bots.

(Suddenly another 3 of the same kind of bots go up behind Sonic and the others)

(The House)

Redd: oh great…there goes a good day…

(Sonic)

Sonic: hmm… just another one of Eggman's little tricks, and I was beginning to think he had given up on me.

Amy: I don't know Sonic… these things look different…

Tails: Amy's right Sonic… the insignia on the bots is not the same as Eggman's.

Sonic: hmm… even so, I'll make sure to stop these things.

Bot # 1: (Scans Sonic) data processed: Name: Sonic, Species: Hedgehog, Occupation: Hero of the world. Mission objective: DESTROY!

Sonic: well then I guess these guys aren't playing around. (Gets ready to run)

Redd: (Back flips from the house back onto his feet next to Sonic) I'll help you take these bots out Sonic.

Sonic: thanks Redd.

Amy: don't forget about me! (Takes out her huge hammer) I'll smash them to little pieces!

Sonic: just watch yourself Amy… so Redd, which one do you want first?

Redd: I think I'll take one behind us, and you can take the one that spoke to you.

Sonic: yeah that sounds reasonable, and then we can work our way up from there, these guys will be dealt with quickly.

Redd: don't be hasty Sonic; we've faced some threats that are a little beyond bizarre as of late.

Sonic: yeah but even so, there's all the more fun!

Redd: right about that.

Bot # 2: destroy! Destroy!

Bot # 3: eradicate!

Sonic: alright let's go! (Starts running around in circles around Bot # 1)

Bot # 1: (Tries to keep up with Sonic by following his movements but that proves futile)

Redd: (Runs towards one of the other Bots and instead of playing around with his enemy he speeds around the Bot jumping in the air and lying kicks and punches on the bots body)

Amy: come on you robot freaks! (She has her hammer in the air getting ready to slam down)

Bot # 4: (Comes up behind her)

Amy: you really think you can sneak up behind me, huh?

Bot # 4: (Has a sweat drop)

Amy: (Completely destroys the bot in just one swipe of her hammer) wow! That was pretty easy!

Tails: be careful Amy, don't get ahead of yourself!

Cream: yeah! Watch your surroundings!

Amy: at least I'm actually doing something! (Goes in to attack another bot)

Cheese: you know she is right…

Cream: shut up Cheese!

Cheese: …

Tails: I think they have it all under control though this time.

Sonic: (Speeds around the Bot still)

Bot # 1: (Starts to malfunction because of Sonic's intense speed) system overload! System overload! Shutting down… (Turns off)

Sonic: (Stops running and goes in front of the Bot) here you go! (He touches the bot with one finger)

(The Bot falls to the ground and breaks into pieces)

Sonic: whoops! I guess I don't know my own strength. (Rubbing the back of his head)

Redd: (Speeds right through 2 of the Bots and they break apart) hmm… this seems to be a little too easy to me… (Stops running)

Amy: (Smashes the last one with her hammer) I know these things are pretty easily breakable.

Cream: (Notices something) maybe because of them… (Points towards something)

Tails: huh?

Sonic: what?

(Sonic and the other turn and look and they see at least another 20 or 25 Bots standing together in a group getting ready to fire upon Sonic and his friends)

Redd: oh man… there's way too many of them and any bad moves and they could fill not only us but everyone else full of holes.

Sonic: hmm… well then this kind of sucks…

Another Bot: (Pointing its weapon toward them) organic units surrender now and come quietly. Meet your own fates, just as master intended.

Redd: and just who is your master!?

Another Bot: Bot unaligned to answer organic question!

Redd: of course…

Sonic: well we definitely are not coming quietly I'm afraid!

Another Bot: then all organics must die.

Amy: WHAT!?

Sonic: you're not going to touch anyone!

Another Bot: die!

(All the Bots are about to shoot off their weapons when suddenly someone jumps from the side and lays a kick into the Bot's head and it is destroyed)

(After that the being begins running around the other Bots and punches and kicks them and runs right through them at fairly fast speeds)

(Then finally the last Bot is finished off after having been sliced in two by the attackers speed)

Tails: whoa! Did you guys just see that!?

Amy: wow!

Sonic: she was fast!

(The attacker is revealed to be the Cat from the beginning of the episode)

Cat: (Let me also mention she wears a purple cape) (She then looks at Sonic and the others) tell me… are you: "The Blue One"?

Sonic: umm… well… I'm the only Blue thing here…

Cat: thank goodness I've found you then.

Sonic: you think you can elaborate on those guys that just attacked us?

Cat: yes I can, but let me first introduce myself… my name is Blaze; you can call me Blaze, or Blaze the Cat. These Bots were from an evil tyrant from my dimension named: Eggman Nega.

Sonic: EGGMAN NEGA!? (He says with a loud tone to his voice)

(Sometime later inside Sonic's house)

Blaze: my dimension has met utter ruin by the hands of Eggman Nega. And now he's come to this world to make it have the same fate as my world.

Sonic: but how exactly does he plan on doing that?

Blaze: the reason he was able to destroy our world is because he managed to get pass me and collect the Sol Emeralds.

Redd: Sol Emeralds?

Blaze: yes. In my dimension they are the emeralds of pure power and energy, they are nearly exact replicas of your dimensions Chaos Emeralds. If all 7 of them are collected together and you can become a powerful being… but being Eggman Nega, his thirst for more power never ends…

Sonic: you mean?

Blaze: Eggman Nega has come here to get the Chaos Emeralds to add to the Sol Emeralds collection, if he does this he will be nothing short of unstoppable.

Sonic: well then I guess will just have to stop him before he does that. Listen here Blaze, we fight a guy who's got the same name has this Eggman Nega, excluding the Nega part and he's always just a walk in the park.

Blaze: wait!? You know the opposite of Eggman Nega?

Sonic: yes, his name is just Eggman or Dr. Robotnik, of if you're feeling luck you can call him eggy.

Blaze: you don't understand! The Eggman of your dimension may be easily dealt with under most circumstances, but considering they are both opposite really screws things up, you see your Eggman may fail at all of his avenues but Eggman Nega doe the exact opposite, he takes no prisoner and he succeeds with most of his plans, I and a few others have tried to stop him but we've failed countless times and he's killed a lot of my friends.

Tails: so you're saying your Eggman is actually scary as a opposed to our Eggman?

Blaze: yes… (She says with lowness to her voice)

Sonic: wait! Where is this Eggman Nega then?

Blaze: that's just it; I don't know where he is. But I do know he's in this dimension somewhere and those robots that were here earlier were his robots… so he knows where you live Sonic and he wants the Chaos Emerald that you have.

Sonic: oh man… this isn't good…

Blaze: and as far as I can tell he may have already gotten his hands on other Chaos Emeralds already. We have to stop him at all costs before this world becomes just as bad my own world.

Sonic: well then… I'll sure be looking forward to kicking some nice Eggman butt. It's been a sure long time since the last time I've done it.

Blaze: please do not underestimate Eggman Nega…

Sonic: as long as he's stopped it doesn't matter what I think.

Blaze: (Looks out the window of the house)

(Normal Eggman's base)

Bokkun: (Enters Eggman's computer room and sees's Eggman standing at a desk doing something with one of his devices) Doctor? (Walking up to him) what are you doing?

Eggman: (Doesn't say anything and continues to fiddle around with his stuff)

Bokkun: what's wrong Doctor?

Voice from behind Bokkun at the door: what are you talking about Bokkun I'm right over here!

Bokkun: huh? (Looks and sees Eggman standing at the entrance to his computer room) if that's you Dr. Eggman, then who's this!?

Eggman: (Walks into the room) alright intruder put your hands in the air! (He pulls out a laser gun and points it towards the intruder)

Bokkun: (Backs away from the intruder)

Intruder: (Puts his hands in the air)

Eggman: alright, turn around and let me see your hands where I can see them.

Intruder: (Does a complete turn around and you see his front)

Eggman: what!? What I this!? You look just like me almost!

Intruder: (He has a grey and white mix of a mustache, a red undershirt, a yellow and black jacket, and yellow and black shoes and dark blue shades o his eyes) Hello, Ivo Robotnik.

Eggman: who are you!? You look just like me!

Intruder: I guess you can say we're brothers…

Bokkun: huhhhhhhhhhhh!?

Eggman: what!?

Intruder: I'm just kidding, but at the same time we are more alike then you may think, my name is Eggman Nega.

Eggman: Eggman Nega?

Eggman Nega: that's right. I was just admiring some of your inventions on that table over there until I was rudely threatened by you.

Eggman: who are you!?

Eggman Nega: I already told you… just like you are Ivo Robotnik I am also Ivo Robotnik, I am clearly another version of you from another dimension.

Bokkun: whoa! I didn't know you had any counterparts Doctor!

Eggman: I didn't either… (Looks at Eggman Nega) psh… I don't look that big.

Bokkun: well you are a little on the bulky side Doctor…

Eggman: and what is that supposed to mean!?

Bokkun: nothing sir…

Eggman Nega: listen Ivo, I come from a dimension that is under my grasps because of a little thing called the Sol emeralds; I have come here to find the Chaos Emeralds to add to my collection.

Eggman: Sol Emeralds? What!?

Eggman Nega: they are great orbs of power… and I have come here to get your version of those emeralds, once they are placed together there is nothing but great power.

Eggman: you think I'm just going to let you dominate this dimension? That's my job after I get the Chaos Emeralds!

Eggman Nega: you're missing the clear picture here Ivo. It's very simplistic, you see if we were to join forces with one another think of the brain power represented off one another, if we joined forces you'd know doubt get your hands on all the Chaos Emeralds of which you so desperately have wanted for all of these years. Just think about it, with me by your side you will know doubt retrieve the emeralds plus a bonus pack, and together we will both rule not only our own dimensions but the whole Universe of dimensions out there. I am willing to give you full power just as I over all our subordinates

Eggman: hmm...

Bokkun: you can't trust him sir! Just look at his jacket that sure spells deceived.

Eggman: I don't know Bokkun this could be a wonderful opportunity…

Bokkun: huh!?

Eggman: just think about it… two sets of powerful emeralds, even if he does try to deceive us, I can still get a hold of both the emeralds for my own use. And after that I will not only beat Sonic but Mikal as well!

Bokkun: well sir… between you and me this Eggman Nega doesn't look like a pushover…

Eggman: well he'll have to get through my security defenses if he tries anything funny.

Bokkun: okay Doctor…

Eggman Nega: (While Eggman and Bokkun were talking he wasn't paying attention he then puts his attention to them both) so have you decided me brother?

Eggman: arrgg… (Has a sweat drop)

Eggman Nega: (Puts his hand out)

Eggman: hmm… (Puts his hand out)

Eggman Nega: pleasure doing business with you Ivo.

(They both shake hands)

Eggman Nega: now Eggman, what is it you want out of this alliance… what can I do for you that will help to make your life easier?

Eggman: (Smirks) I think I know a little something…

(Sonic's House)

Blaze: (Looks out the window)

Tails: (Whispers to Sonic) hey Sonic… that Blaze girl, ever since she got here all she's done is stand at that window… what do you think is wrong?

Sonic: well Tails she has lost a lot in her dimension and well maybe she can't talk to people as well as she used to.

Tails: yeah you're probably right… I'd probably be doing the same thing if I were in her shoes.

Sonic: that brings me too a new point… I wonder where she learned to run like she did…

Tails: probably the same as Redd.

Sonic: I guess I've failed to realize that there are a lot of people that actually learned how to run as opposed to naturally being born with the ability.

Tails: yeah.

(Amy and Redd sit at the Kitchen table)

(Cream and Cheese are standing up)

Amy: hey Cream it's getting late out I'm sure Vanilla is getting worried…

Cream: yeah she sure does a lot… okay Cheese and I will go.

Cheese: it's kind of dark out Cream…

Cream: just hide behind my shoulder and you'll be okay.

Cheese: okay…

Amy: be careful you two!

Cream and Cheese: we will! (They both run out of the house)

Blaze: (While standing at the window) she shouldn't be going out there with just a Chao she should be watched by someone strong and fearless, it's dangerous out there for some one of her age all alone.

Amy: I don't know about you Blaze, but she's walked that path more times then I can count and plus you may not know but there is an even worse guy out there who's far more dangerous then anything Eggman or this Eggman Nega possess.

Blaze: who could be more dangerous then Eggman Nega?

Sonic: a guy named Mikal Bene…

Blaze: (Her eyes suddenly go widened) (An image in her mind appears of her home world and she sees a man who is the exact same figure as Mikal standing in front of a burning fire in the background where a village is being burnt down) could you all please excuse me… (She walks away and goes into a room and closes the door)

Sonic: I guess we spooked her…

Redd: but we didn't even say anything farther then just Mikal's name…

Sonic: then I guess this means he's made a reputation in other dimensions as well…

Redd: I suppose so…

(Outside Cream is shown walking down the path to her home with Cheese right beside her)

Cream: arrgg… I hate it when it's dark walking this path…

Cheese: speak for yourself… (Hides behind Cream as best as he can)

(There are noises in the forest of wild animals)

Cream: (Starts getting freaked out a bit)

Cheese: I'm scared Cream!

Cream: try and stay strong Cheese…

Cheese: (Shrieking)

(They both continue to walk along)

(Suddenly a red energy encasing lands on top of both Cream and Cheese)

Cheese: what the!?

Cream: what's this!?

(Suddenly a lot of Eggman's robots and Eggman Nega's robots come out of the forest standing side by side in front of the prison holding Cream and Cheese)

(And then from one corner comes out Eggman in his machine transporter and he stands in front of the prison)

Eggman: hello there Cream…

Cream: Eggman! I should have known it was you!

Cheese: and thank goodness too… we thought you might have been someone like Mikal…

Eggman: don't even say that name in front of me!

Cream: what do you want us for!?

(Suddenly Eggman Nega comes from the opposite side if the forest and he walks out on a walking machine as well)

Eggman Nega: I guess you can say a sort of ransom.

Cream: what the!? (Looks at Eggman Nega) you must be Eggman Nega! Blaze told us about you!

Eggman Nega: so then Blaze is near by? Thank you for telling me that saves me a lot of the trouble of finding her. But she has little matter in this case… you may know my name but allow me to introduce myself to you directly: hello, my name is Eggman Nega or Ivo Robotnik, you are a prisoner in my refinement… please enjoy your stay.

Cream: (Has a sweat drop)

Eggman: Bocoe! Docoe!

Docoe and Bocoe: yes sir!

Eggman: take the rocket gun and send the message to Sonic about what happened here just now…

Docoe: right away sir!

Bocoe: were on it!

(They both run off)

Eggman: alright Nega, let's get her back to the base.

Eggman Nega: sure thing Ivo… let me just do something firstly… (Lowers himself to the prison and looks at Cream and Cheese) look at their expressions of terror… it's so gratifying… so lovely…

Eggman: huh? (Looking at Nega in wonder)

Eggman Nega: don't you two worry we're only going to make your life a living hell. Nothing more. (Laughs) (Raises up from the prison and begins walking)

Eggman: (Looks at Eggman Nega as he walks by) (He can see that Eggman Nega is very cruel as compared to the normal Eggman)

(Sonic's house)

Sonic: (Knocking on the door to the room Blaze was in) Blaze? Are you still in there? Was it something we said? Could you please come out?

Amy: you're doing a horrible job Sonic. (She Pushes Sonic out of the way and knocks on the door) hey Blaze, maybe me and you can just talk, you know… girl to girl… and maybe we can resolve this issue…

Redd: yeah I think it'd be best if we let them handle it…

Sonic: yeah girls always seem to have a better touch then us…

(Suddenly there is a shot right through the wall of the house)

Sonic: what the!?

Redd: huh!?

Amy: whoa!

(There is a lot of smoke and they nearly got taken by the blast)

Blaze: (Opens the door to the room) oh my god…

(Sonic and Redd see the big gaping hole in the wall)

(They both stand in front of it)

Sonic: Docoe and Bocoe! I should have known Eggman would be up to his old tricks again.

Docoe: we have the rabbit!

Bocoe: yeah get down to Eggman's base right now if you want to see her breathing again!

Redd: why you little no good, dirty rotten bots!

Sonic: Eggman kidnapped Cream again? Just when I thought Eggman had given up on me he just has to come onto the attack again! You tell him will be there faster then you say Eggy!

(And without much hesitation Docoe and Bocoe ride off into the darkness of the forest)

Sonic: alright everyone we have to prepare a rescue mission.

Amy: poor Cream and Cheese…

Blaze: I told you sending her out alone was a bad idea.

Redd: yeah… why would Eggman kidnap Cream right now?

Sonic: I'm not sure…

Blaze: isn't it obvious? Your Eggman and my Eggman have joined forces.

Sonic: whoa!? How do you figure?

Blaze: simple, they are taking that rabbit to lure you there, and they'll know I'll come. And with that, they'll kill you and me.

Sonic: they must know you'd have figured out there plan though and if that'd be the case they probably have more to the plan that we don't know about…

Blaze: yes, you're probably right.

Amy: then what do we do?

Tails: yeah? What?

Sonic: hmm…

Blaze: we do exactly what they want us to do…

Tails, Sonic, Redd, and Amy: huh!? (In a shock sequence)

(Eggman's base)

Eggman Nega: excellent work Ivo!

Eggman: you've done quite a good job yourself Nega.

(They both have some champagne in their hands and they do cheers with one another hitting each others glass)

Cream and Cheese: (Are locked up in a prison frightened)

Next time: hey everyone this is Sonic the Hedgehog! On the next episode Tails, Amy, Redd, Blaze, and myself head on down to Eggman's base, but there is a lot more then we bargained for as we go there, because this Eggman Nega is not playing around. We continue to try and rescued Cream and Cheese from both Eggy's possession.

Eggman Nega: you can not stop me or us, it is inevitable.

Well then we're going to have to change that, wont' we!? Next Episode: The Terror of Eggman Nega. Part 2! See ya then!


	9. Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 9: The terror

Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 9: The terror of Eggman Nega. Part 2

(In Eggman's base)

(Both Eggman and Eggman Nega are shown eating dinner at a large table with robots acting as their servers)

Eggman Nega: (Is shown cutting and eating his steak)

Eggman: (Is shown cutting up pork)

Eggman Nega: so, Ivo… tell me about this hedgehog of yours… Sonic… why is it you want me to kill him?

Eggman: because if my sources are correct you are the one only who can possibly pull it off… I've tried on many occasions but I always-

Eggman Nega: fail miserably.

Eggman: (Sighs) if you wish to put it that way…

Eggman Nega: don't worry Ivo… with me here you can accomplish just about anything without any defaults.

Eggman: in that case… let's hope to a good future with one another.

Eggman Nega: spot on!

(In Eggman's lab)

(Cream and Cheese are shown stuck in their energy induced prison)

Cream: this seems to happen to us all the time!

Cheese: I know!

Cream: we need to figure a way out of her Cheese without the others having to save us.

Cheese: but how, Cream?

Cream: I don't know how… but we can't be seen as a damsel in distress all the time.

Cheese: I'm okay with that…

Cream: no, Cheese, we have to do this.

Cheese: …

(Knuckles Temple)

Knuckles: (Is shown leaning against a pillar sleeping)

(Suddenly a number of Nega and Eggman robots start going up the stairs of the temple)

Knuckles: (Opens up one of his eyes) huh?

Bot # 1: find Chaos Emeralds!

Knuckles: I don't think so!! (Suddenly punches the Bot into pieces with his dreadlocks)

(The Bots turn and look at Knuckles)

Bot # 3: Organic unit!

Bot # 2: we must destroy!

Bot # 4: destroy!

Bot # 5: destroy!

Knuckles: bring it on!

(Somewhere far off into fields leading to Eggman's base)

Sonic: alright, we aren't far from Eggman's lair.

Blaze: good…

Amy: so, tell me again why exactly were going right into their trap even though that's what they're expecting?

Blaze: they expect us to come here together… but in reality we are going to split up.

Tails: what!? Are you serious?

Redd: …

Blaze: yes, Sonic and I will go together and you three will go with one another in a different direction away from us, this allows us to cover more ground.

Redd: so wait… you and Sonic are both sacrificing yourselves?

Sonic: if it needs to be done then so be it.

Blaze: if we both are to fail. You three are the only hopes we have at stopping both Eggmans. Sonic and I will go in first, if we are taken or killed then they will no longer have use for security and you three will be able to make your moves and rescue both Cream and Cheese. And you can stop Eggman Nega before he uses all 14 crystals together.

Amy: then this means…

Sonic: umm…

Amy: (Runs up to Sonic and Hugs him tightly) please come back alive Sonic! (Squeezing really hard)

Sonic: (Losing breathe) ow…

Amy: I'll give you anything you want if you just come back alive, okay?

Sonic: sure… you could start by letting me loose…

Amy: deal! (Let's go of Sonic)

Sonic: whew…

Blaze: alright then, goodbye to you all and thank you.

Tails: but wait! Where will we know where to enter?

Sonic: for now just stick to the forests, but as soon as we reach the entrance to Eggy's base you guys to the backside of his base, I'm sure by then you guys can sneak in because all of the security will be on us like a bat out of hell, but not you three.

Redd: alright, we understand. Tails, Amy, I think it best that you follow my lead.

Amy and Tails: right!

Sonic: see ya guys!

(They wave goodbye to each other knowing it could be the last time they do it)

(Sonic and Blaze then turn and around and start speeding toward Eggman's base)

Amy: Mind: Sonic… please come back… please. (A little more worried then she was)

(Eggman's base)

(Both Eggman are shown in the lab looking at Nega's robotic transporter)

Eggman: so then, the Sol emeralds are inside your transport?

Eggman Nega: yes, they are the reason that I was able to open a portal over to this world.

Eggman: I see… then how did Blaze get through?

Eggman Nega: she used one of those Bene mainframe systems.

Eggman: WAIT!? You mean Mikal?

Eggman Nega: yes, his company designed those portal openers.

Eggman: arrrg…

(Remembering back to Episode 1)

Mikal: (Points his hand towards the air and what appears to be black shadows start coming out of his hand and form in the skies)

Becoe: what's he doing!?

Decoe: he's really creeping me out…

Eggman: who are you!?

Mikal: allow me to introduce myself… my name is Mikal Bene, I would love to chat with you right now… but you see I have a place to be at this moment…

Eggman: what exactly are you doing and what were those things you put in the sky?

Mikal: that is of none of your direct concern as of right now… but what is of your concern is to remove your fat body away from my walking space…

Eggman: how dare you insult me! We haven't even known each other that long and you make fun of me! Why you! (Pulls out a rocket launcher) take this! (Shoots off a rocket)

Mikal: (Just stands there smiling)

(The rocket reaches him)

Mikal (Just puts his hands out and stops the rocket midair)

Eggman: huh!? (With sweat drop)

Bokkun: no way!

Decoe: how!?

Becoe: this is absurd!

Mikal: (Uses his manipulation and the rocket is launched back towards Eggman and the others)

(They shriek as the rocket explodes in their general area and they are launched off in the air flying away much like Team Rocket from Pokemon)

Mikal: (Puts his hand down and smirks) (Starts walking forward towards Sonic and the others at his house)

(Back to Episode 9)

Eggman Nega: what's the matter Ivo?

Eggman: nothing… nothing at all.

(Suddenly someone opens up the door to the Lab)

Decoe: Dr. Eggman!

Becoe: doctor!

Eggman: what is it you two?

Decoe: Sonic and Blaze have been seen together coming in on the outside of the base!

Eggman Nega: well then… looks like we get to kill two birds with one stone Ivo.

Eggman: I suppose we do.

Cream: (From the prison) you'll never kill Sonic! And you'll never kill Blaze! They will out think you both!

Cheese: yeah!

Eggman Nega: I think Blaze is fresh out of ideas. I'll rip her heart from her chest this time, and then later enjoy a nice meal.

Eggman: …

Eggman Nega: come Ivo, there is work to be done!

Eggman: alright.

(Outside the base)

(Sonic and Blaze are shown running on the outside smashing through many of the robotic creations that both Eggmans had let loose)

Sonic: you better brace yourself Blaze! There could be a lot of nasty surprises beyond that door!

Blaze: I'm ready to die by any of them!

(Both Sonic and Blaze bust through the entrance to Eggman's base)

Sonic: (Is shown speeding through a robot smashing it to pieces) we're coming Cream!

(Redd, Tails, and Amy)

Redd: alright, I saw Sonic and Blaze go inside, now we must do our part.

Tails: that could have been the last time we see Sonic.

Amy: don't talk like that Tails!

Tails: …

Amy: they will be back! They have to!

Redd: we don't have time to worry about these things… follow my lead!

Amy and Tails: Okay!

(Redd along with Amy and Tails move off through the forest to the other side of Eggman's base)

(Sonic and Blaze- inside Eggman's Base)

(They are shown trying to sneak around)

Sonic: alright… I think we're getting closer to his lab.

Blaze: are you sure?

Sonic: yes, I've been in here enough times to know for sure.

(Suddenly a door opens up)

Sonic: alright… let me try something.

Blaze: …

Sonic: (Jumps into the air and onto the person that came through the door) alright, tell me everything you know!

(It is revealed to be Hiroki)

Hiroki: what the-? What the hell is this?

Sonic: tell me where Eggman and Nega are? Are they in their lab or is there a trap just waiting to spring onto right when we go in there.

Hiroki: I'm sorry, but I haven't been to the lab all day! Eggman just wanted me to do some filing in the robotics department today. Whatever's been going on in the lab today, I have nothing to do with it!

Sonic: are you lying!?

Hiroki: I am a worker! Not a liar, Sonic.

Sonic: how do you know my name?

Hiroki: Eggman speaks about you all the time. I knew from the moment you jumped me that you were Sonic.

Sonic: …

Blaze: (Walks up) he's telling the truth, I can see in his eyes.

Sonic: right… well then… if that's the case… then I think I'll put you to some use then.

Hiroki: (Gulps) of what kind?

Sonic: (Smirks)

(The Lab)

(Both Eggman's are shown in their transporter walkers)

Eggman Nega: the things we have waited for years to do are about to come true Ivo!

Eggman: maybe a little too quickly… (Sweating) (He is unsure if he really wants to kill Sonic)

(Cream's energy prison)

Cream: he's really going to do it… their going to kill both Sonic and Blaze.

Cheese: oh no!

Cream: and all we can do is just sit here and watch!

Cheese: don't you have any ideas on our escape plan?

Cream: if I could somehow distract the guards I might be able to trick them into releasing us… somehow.

Cheese: but both Eggmans are in the room still!

Cream: I know… I know…but it may be our only ticket out of here!

(Redd, Tails, and Amy)

(Redd sneaks up behind one of the bots and smashes it)

Amy: (Pulls out her hammer and throws it at an advancing bot)

(The Bot blows up)

Tails: (Is attacked from behind, but he uses his tails as a weapon by swirling them around and the bot breaks) wow… these things are getting more and more cheaply made.

Redd: no time! Let's get inside!

(Redd, Tails and Amy enter the backside of the base)

(Back in Eggmans lab)

Hiroki: (Enters the lab)

Eggman: (Looks to Hiroki) Hiroki? What are you doing here? I thought you were busy on the upper floors!?

Hiroki: I'm sorry Doctor; I just had to come down here to see how everything was.

Eggman Nega: everything is fine! Now leave!

Hiroki: well I thought I might be able to help out. (Walks into the lab more and notices Cream and Cheese locked up)

Eggman: well… I suppose you-

Eggman Nega: GET OUT! This business is for me and Ivo alone! No one else but the robots!

Eggman: but Nega! He is a loyal employee of mine! I can't deny his service.

Eggman Nega: you won't need service when we become gods! You see not only am are we going to put all 14 emeralds together, but I also am going to get a hold of the Master Emerald for the greatest power in the universe!

Eggman: you didn't mention that before.

Eggman Nega: well now you know Ivo.

Hiroki: …

Eggman Nega: now get-

Voice: I don't think so!

Eggman Nega: huh!?

(Sonic Hyper drives his body into Eggman Nega's transport)

(Eggman Nega falls over)

Blaze: (Speeds up to Normal Eggmans transport and kicks him into the wall)

Cream: (From the energy prison) Sonic! Blaze!

Blaze: don't worry will get you out of there! (Suddenly is hit behind with a beam of light) (She suddenly screams out in pain an is stuck in a sort of energy ball)

Eggman Nega: (Back up on his transports feet) (He is the one firing the laser at Blaze) I have to admit, using Eggman's employee as a distraction was pretty good. But it only delayed my ascension.

Eggman: (Gets back up) you mean our ascension.

Eggman Nega: yes…

Sonic: (Is still free) let he go now!

Blaze: (Is still in much pain)

Eggman Nega: there's one weakness I know that heroes such as yourself possess Sonic. And that weakness is to see others in pain and to fail to save the lives of ones you thought you could have saved. You see with her in my grasps, I have all the power here. Either you surrender to us now, or she dies.

Sonic: you're going to kill us both anyway!

Eggman Nega: maybe, maybe not. Depends on my mood. But do you really want to risk it?

Sonic: …

Eggman: my word… (Appalled at Nega's tactics)

Sonic: fine… take us…

(Some time later)

(Sonic and Blaze are in with Cream and Cheese in the energy prison)

Cream: we're sorry you two, we didn't think they'd get you so easily.

Sonic: well they sure got us good.

Blaze: there may be no chance now.

Sonic: that's not true… Redd and the others are the last hope we have. It's up to them now!

Blaze: I don't know how they will stop Eggman Nega though.

Sonic: have a little faith. They've never let me down before.

Cream: it is true!

(Redd and the others on the other side of the base)

(They are shown running side-to-side of one another traveling through the hallways of the base)

Redd: you two have to keep up!

Amy: I just a bad feeling that we are the only ones left…

Tails: didn't you say not to think like that?

Amy: this time I think it may be true.

Redd: don't worry about Sonic! He can handle himself, I have faith in him.

(They continue to move on)

(Back in the lab)

Eggman Nega: (Looking a the camera feed from those halls) hmm… looks like we've got company.

Eggman: who is it? (Looks at the feed) why it's Tails, Amy, and that Fox guy Redd!

Eggman Nega: all they are, are nuisances. I'll deal with them myself… Ivo, you watch the prisoners.

Eggman: but-

Eggman Nega: I said to watch the prisoners!

Eggman: yes, of course.

Eggman Nega: I will be back momentarily. (Walks out of the lab in his transporter)

Eggman: (Walks up to the energy prison) …

Sonic: doesn't look like much of a partnership to me Eggman.

Eggman: what!? What did you say!?

Sonic: you know what I said… I hope you realize that that Eggman Nega just wants all the power himself. He won't give you anything, he was just using your technology to get a hold of Blaze and I as soon as he has all the emeralds and he kills us, he won't have to worry about anything anymore, and then he'll kill you and take over the whole universe. Because of the fact that you were his patsy.

Eggman: you think I don't know that?

Blaze: so you do?

Eggman: yes… but that doesn't stop me from claiming that power myself!

Sonic: what!?

Cream: no way!

Sonic: so then, you'd double-cross his double-cross and then do the exact same thing as him!? You're still the same old Eggman.

Eggman: I know, Sonic… but at least then I'd be able to defeat Mikal.

Sonic: is that what this is about?

Eggman: quiet! I've given you enough information as it is! (Walks away)

Sonic: we're going to get out of here Eggy! I can promise you that!

Eggman: (Walks away quietly to a computer screen)

Blaze: Mikal…

Sonic: yeah, what do you know about him? You seemed to get really frightened when we mentioned his name before.

Blaze: well…

(An image of Mikal is shown in her dimension burning down an animal village)

Blaze telling the story: after Eggman Nega had taken over our dimension using the Sol Emeralds, he needed to gain power over all of his subordinates, he had heard of Bene Industries in the human dimension. He was able to contact the company and he formed a partnership with Mikal. The deal ensued that if Mikal were allowed to harvest the animals of my dimension and to poach as many of us as possible he would make sure that everyone feared the name Eggman Nega. Along with Eggman's Sol emerald powers, Mikal also added to the devastation that has taken in my dimension… he is the one who killed many of my friends. Both Nega and Mikal are the prime suspects of the disaster.

Cream: he harvested animals!

Blaze: yes…

Sonic: of course! I should have expected that Mikal would be somewhat responsible for this! Damn him!

Hiroki: (Is shown on the outside of the prison) (He walks up to Eggman) did you hear that, sir.

Eggman: I heard… I heard…

(Somewhere in the base)

Redd: I think we're getting close!

Amy: good! I really need a rest!

(Suddenly there is a little explosion and it almost hits Redd)

Redd: (Was able to jump backwards out of the way of the blast) whoa! That was a close one!

Tails: what is that!?

Amy: I don't know!

Redd: damn…

(From out of the smoke it is shown to be Eggman Nega in his transporter)

Eggman Nega: welcome to your deaths!

Redd: you must be Eggman Nega!

Eggman Nega: in the flesh.

Amy: more like robotic suit! When will you Eggman's ever learn to fight like men in your normal fat ass bodies!

Eggman Nega: (Has a sweat drop) well, little girl, sometimes things are just easier this way! (Shoots out a laser from his suit)

Redd: out of the way! (Is able to grab onto Amy and speed out of the way of the blast)

Eggman Nega: pretty soon I won't need this suit! (Shoots out a rocket toward Tails)

Tails: whoa!! (Jumps in the air and does his tail-flight for a moment)

Eggman Nega: (Laughing) run and fly as much as you want! No one will ever stop me!! (Fires off more missiles and lasers)

Redd: (Speeding around, dodging the weapons as best as he can)

(Tails and Amy are doing their best as well)

Redd: Mind: damn… he's got us backed into a corner… how the hell are we gonna get out of this?

Eggman Nega: (Shooting more) (Laughing)

Redd: (Looks to Amy and Tails) up to you two…

Amy: what!?

Tails: huh!?

Redd: (With as much speed as he possibly can speeds up into the air soaring toward Eggman Nega)

Eggman Nega: huh!?

Redd: taaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeee thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssss!! (Reaches Eggman Nega)

Eggman Nega: (Pulls the trigger on one of his guns and a shot is heard)

(In the lab)

(In the Prison)

Cream: what was that!?

Sonic: I don't know…

Blaze: blood has just been drawn.

Cheese: oh no…

Eggman: arrrg… (From his computer)

Hiroki: …

(Redd and the others)

Eggman Nega: (Is shown on the ground, his transporter has malfunctioned and is spawning electrical surges) damn! How'd he do that!?

Redd: (Is shown lying face down on the ground)

Tails: REDD!!!

Amy: oh no!! Redd!

(Both Tails and Amy run up to him and move him onto his back)

Redd: arrgg… (Is still somewhat conscious)

Tails: he's alive!

Amy: were you hit Redd!?

Redd: …I… I…

Tails: help me get him up!

Amy: okay!

(Tails and Amy bring Redd to his feet)

Redd: (Wakes up and feels his side and looks at his palm with blood on it) I've been hit through the side… I don't think it was anything major though.

Amy: are you sure?

Redd: almost positive.

Tails: are you okay to move?

Redd: yeah… we need to get to Cream and the others.

Amy and Tails: right!

(They move forward and go past Eggman Nega who is still getting gout of his broken down transporter)

(After awhile he gets free)

Eggman Nega: (Gets out of the Transporter and dusts himself off) damn rodents… (Looks to his Transporter carrying compartment) good… I feel they are still in tact. They are all that matter to me. (Smirks and chuckles)

(In the lab)

Sonic: (Punching the sides of the energy prison) come on!

(He continues punching it)

Blaze: it doesn't matter what we do Sonic… these things are unbreakable.

Cream: Cheese and I had an escape plan… but the likeliness of it working is out…

Sonic: (Sighs) looks like the Eggmen won.

Cheese: don't give up Sonic! You never give up!

Cream: yeah! Will find a way out of here!

Sonic: (Smiles) okay, we will!

(Suddenly the door to the lab opens up)

Eggman: huh!?

(It is shown to be Redd, Amy, and Tails)

Sonic: oh my god! You guys made it!

Tails: we're not letting you down Sonic!

Eggman: not so fast! (Pulls out his gun and points it toward Tails, Redd, and Amy)

Amy: don't you point that thing at me!

Eggman: this is as far as you three get!

Redd: don't fall for Nega's spell Eggman! Stop this while you still have a chance!

Eggman: it's too late for that now. Now march!

(Redd, Amy, and Tails walk into the room listening to Eggman's order and they go near the prison but not into it)

Tails: I never thought you'd stoop this love Eggman.

Eggman: I'm a stoop low kind of guy Tails.

(Suddenly Eggman Nega enters the lab again)

Eggman: you got back just in time, let's put these three in the cell with the others.

Eggman Nega: I have a better idea. How's about you kill those three right now. We have no need for them.

Eggman: what!? Did I hear you correctly?

Eggman Nega: did I stutter? Kill them.

Eggman: but- but-

Eggman Nega: but- what!? You are supposed to be a genius, someone who wants the world and everything in it to bow down to you. You are not supposed to care at all about any creature's insignificant life! Kill them and bestow the destiny that was created by your grandfather.

Eggman: you're right… they are insignificant to me.

Eggman Nega: exactly!

Eggman: they are useless.

Eggman Nega: yes! Yes! You know what to do!

Eggman: I sure do.

Eggman Nega: (Looks toward all of the heroes) see you all in hell!

Eggman: he's right! (Points his gun toward Redd, Amy, and Tails)

Redd: no…

Eggman Nega: (Is smirking at this)

Eggman: (Suddenly points the gun at Eggman Nega)

Eggman Nega: (Senses something is amiss) (Looks at Eggman) you… you…

Eggman: I did… (Shoots the gun off)

Eggman Nega: (Is hit in the chest) (He flies back onto his back on the ground)

Hiroki: whoa! Doctor! That was nuts! You killed him!

Eggman: he got what was coming to him.

Sonic: did he really do it?

Blaze: I don't know.

Eggman Nega: (Is still alive) you… you… betray me like this?

Eggman: yes I do. I decided earlier that you were not to be trusted, I knew you would have killed me after you had gotten a hold of all of the emeralds, so I decided to change history now! I betrayed you before you could me.

Eggman Nega: (Has blood coming out of his mouth) that's pretty good Ivo… it makes me proud that you are my copy… it shows that you trust no one and only want what's good for yourself… you indeed a genius.

Eggman: why thank you!

Eggman Nega: but I am still smarter then you…

Eggman: what!?

Eggman Nega: (From his pocket pulls out one of the Sol emeralds) (It is shaped in that of a square)

Eggman: how did you-

Eggman Nega: there is… there is… more where this came from. (Starts to laugh)

Eggman: wait! No!!

Eggman Nega: SOL CONTROL! (Suddenly there is a huge burst of electricity)

Blaze: oh no! He's using the Sol Emeralds!

Sonic: that's bad, isn't it!?

(You hear Eggman Nega's giant laugh in the background)

Eggman Nega: I will never die with these! (Is stood back on his feet, his body is completely turned to shadows, glowing shadows) (You see a smirk on his face) (He laughs)

Eggman: my god…

Eggman Nega: (Shoots out an electrical charge that hits Eggman)

Eggman: (Flies back into a wall and drops his gun to the ground)

Hiroki: Doctor! No! (Runs over to Eggman to see if he's alright)

Eggman Nega: (Laughs manically) the power is so gratifying… and this isn't even my limit. (Suddenly he charges down to his normal form) now I feel all better!

Redd: damn! He played Eggman!

Eggman Nega: you think I'm stupid enough to fall for tricks like that!? I think not!

(A little time passes by)

(Robots are shown entering the lab with Chaos Emeralds)

Redd: oh no…

Sonic: they, they got a hold of the Chaos Emeralds! But how!?

Eggman Nega: some of my bots ran into that Echidna and disposed of him. We got not only the emerald he had, but the master emerald as well as the emeralds that all of the random do good doers across the globe had in their guard ship.

Sonic: you better not have hurt any of them!

Eggman Nega: I'm sure some of them wish they would have come quietly. (Laughs)

Sonic: we will stop you! I promise you that!

Eggman Nega: whatever you say! (Looks at the Chaos Emeralds being placed in the lab by the robots) (He then takes out all of his Sol Emeralds and places them on the ground symmetrical to the Chaos Emeralds) last but not least…

(4 Robots are come rolling in with the Master Emerald in their grasps)

(The robots place the Master Emerald in the middle of the two sets of emeralds)

Blaze: my… my worst nightmare is about to come true.

Sonic: oh god… someone has to stop him!

Cream: I can't watch!

Amy: this can't be happening! This has to be a dream

Tails: no! No! No!

Redd: it's all too real.

Eggman Nega: (Looks at all 15 emeralds that he has in his grasps) look upon your new God!

Voice: I don't think so! (Says a familiar voice)

Eggman Nega: (Is punched in the face) (Falls to the ground)

(The Voice is revealed to be none other then Knuckles)

Knuckles: did you really think you'd kill me that easily!? When it comes down to the well being of the Master Emerald nothing else matters to me! No one can stop me from keeping it safe and protected!

Eggman Nega: (On the ground) I thought we killed you!

Knuckles: like I said, the emeralds power grows strong in my system, nothing you do can stop me from protecting them! (He then slams his dreadlocks onto a button and the energy shield to the prison comes off of everyone)

Sonic: Knuckles! You totally saved us!

Knuckles: it's not over yet Sonic!

Blaze: everyone stand back this is something we have to handle on our own!

(No one argues and they go away from the fighting)

Amy: oh man…

Eggman Nega: (Stands up and has a huge smile on his face) you think that you've stopped me just because you're free? This is far from over!

Eggman: (Trying to get back up from his wounded state)

Hiroki: just rest, sir.

Eggman Nega: (Walks into the middle of all of the emeralds) with these I am unstoppable.

Knuckles: damn it! We have to stop him now!

Sonic: come let's go!

Eggman Nega: too late! SOL AND CHOAS CONTROL!!!!

(There is a shock sequence amongst everyone)

Eggman Nega: (Laughs manically)

(There are rumbles heard in the Earth)

Knuckles: damn it! If he fully activates the Master Emerald then we're all dead!

Sonic: then we have to stop him now!!!

Blaze: we have to!!!

Sonic: (Speeds in toward Eggman Nega)

Eggman Nega: (Energy bursts Sonic backwards)

Knuckles: (Tries using his dreadlocks but is also knocked back)

Blaze: (Uses some of her physic power)

Eggman Nega: (Repels it back at her)

Blaze: (Is knocked back onto the ground)

Eggman Nega: (The rumbles continue and his muscles start to grow somewhat) (His body then starts to light up with yellowish goldish lights, pretty soon his whole body is nothing but a yellow light) meet Ultra Eggman Nega! (He has a loud evil, monstrous sounding voice)

Sonic: damn it!

Eggman Nega: now I will do to this world what I did to my world! (Disappears)

Knuckles: huh!?

Eggman Nega: (Reappears behind Knuckles) (Barely even moves his hand and he projectiles Knuckles through a wall)

Sonic: Knuckles!! (Tries to attack Nega)

Eggman Nega: (Blocks Sonic with an unseen shield)

Sonic: …

Eggman Nega: (Smirks) (Uses his head and slams Sonic back into one of Eggman's computers)

Blaze: …

Eggman Nega: now it's just between you and me Blaze.

Blaze: …

Eggman Nega: are you scared?

Blaze: (Tries to attack Nega)

Eggman Nega: (Disappears and reappears behind her) how does it feel to be responsible for not only the destruction of your world but this one as well as every other one in the universe?

Blaze: shut up!!! (Tries to attack him again)

Eggman Nega: (Grabs onto her fist in midair) too easy… (Starts to crush her hand)

Blaze: (Screams in pain)

Eggman Nega: (Laughs) (Is getting even stronger because of the Master Emerald) within moments the Master Emerald's power transfiguration will be complete and I will become the new God of this universe.

Blaze: no… no… I won't let that happen! (With weakness to her voice)

Eggman Nega: (Laughs) stupid! (Kicks her to the ground)

Blaze: (Skids across the ground)

Eggman Nega: now I will kill you.

Blaze: (Thinks in her mind about her world in shambles and then seeing Mikal destroying villages in her world and she sees Eggman Nega as the supreme ruler) no! No! No! I will not allow that to pass!!!! SOL POWER!!!!!! (Suddenly her fur turns into a pink color, her jacket and the tip of her tail become red, and the bottom rim of her jacket turns yellow, the cuffs on her gloves and shoes are engulfed in pink flames, and she is surrounded by an aura of fire) I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!!! (She screams)

Eggman Nega: what is this!?

Blaze: I AM THE INSTRUMENT OF YOUR DESTRUCTION! I am now: BURNING BLAZE!!!

Eggman Nega: what? That sounds moronic!

(Sonic and Knuckles come out of the rubble they were blasted into)

Sonic: you ready Knuckles?

Knuckles: I sure am!

Sonic: CHOAS CONTROL!! (Turns into Super Sonic, with his golden fur and aura)

Knuckles: CHOAS CONTROL!!! (Goes into his Super state) (He does not change color, but merely glows while surrounded by a pink aura)

Eggman Nega: (Is getting stronger) if you think a change of color is going to stop me, you have another thing coming!

(Sonic and Knuckles appear on both sides of Blaze)

Sonic: you know what has to be done, Blaze!

Knuckles: it's all up to you!

(All of them in their super states)

Blaze: I know!

Eggman Nega: (Fires off an elongated yellow beam toward Blaze, Sonic, and Knuckles)

Blaze: (With her new powers is able to hold it at bay)

Eggman Nega: fight it all you want! It will get through and kill you eventually!

Sonic: we're right by your side Blaze!

Knuckles: we won't let it defeat you!

Blaze: you're right… you're so right!

Sonic: you have the power to stop him! You just have to know what to say!

Blaze: (Holding the beam off) I know…

(There is a pause)

(Everyone is shown watching the climatic fight)

Blaze: SOL CONTROL!!!!

Eggman Nega: what!? But how!?

Blaze: (Suddenly her eyes go completely white and her body and fur turn a bright glowing yellow color much like Eggman Nega's Ultra form) (She then easily kicks the beam up into the air sending it into space)

Eggman Nega: …

Blaze: (Flies up to Eggman Nega) now I am your god!

Eggman Nega: not yet!

(Both Blaze and Nega fly in toward one another with their fists showing)

(There is a white out on your view screen)

(Some time later)

Blaze: (Is shown standing in her normal state once again breathing consistently)

(Sonic and Knuckles stand next to her and go back to normal as well)

Eggman Nega: (Is shown against the wall back in his normal state again as well)

Knuckles: you did it.

Sonic: I knew you would!

Blaze: I… I… I have no idea I was capable of such power.

Sonic: we all are, these emeralds unlock every hidden component about ourselves.

Eggman Nega: (Gets back up onto his feet) this is not over Blaze!

Blaze: give up Nega! You've lost!

Eggman Nega: this is only just the beginning. I will get all of these emeralds. (He pulls out a portal mainframe)

Redd: he's about to use one of those mainframes!

Sonic: wait!!

Eggman Nega: (Presses a button and suddenly vanishes into thin air)

Knuckles: damn it! He got away!

Blaze: it doesn't matter. If I can get a hold of those emeralds I can stop Eggman Nega now. There is hope for my world still, and now that he was beaten here, word travels fast, his empire will crumble. Thank you all. If you it weren't for you, none of this would have happened.

Sonic: (Puts his thumb into the air to her)

Blaze: (Smiles)

(Sometime later on the outside of Sonics house)

Redd: so how was she able to use Sol Control?

Sonic: even though Eggman Nega's plan was nearly flawless, the key was nearly, he never once though about how much energy he was releasing, and the fact that the Sol and the Chaos Emeralds were out in the open like that allowed pretty much anyone in the room to activate Chaos or Sol control.

Blaze: so really in the end, he was his own downfall. How poetic.

Amy: so… what now?

Blaze: I have to return to my world.

Cream: already? But you just got here! Can't you stay a little while longer?

Blaze: I'm sorry; I have many people that need my help back home. And I need to take the Sol Emeralds back to their rightful places.

Sonic: it's going to be sad seeing you go Blaze.

Blaze: and its sad saying goodbye to you guys.

Sonic: (Walks up to Blaze and puts his hand out)

Blaze: (Puts her hand out)

(They shake hands)

Sonic: maybe will cross paths again some day.

Blaze: you bet.

(Everyone waves goodbye to Blaze)

Blaze: (Grabs a hold of all the Sol Emeralds and then pulls out her portal mainframe and without much problem vanishes along with the Sol Emeralds)

Sonic: see ya, Blaze the Cat.

Cream: (Falls to the ground and starts crying)

Sonic: what's wrong?

Cream: I didn't want her to leave yet!

Sonic: don't worry Cream; I'm sure she'll return one day. And when she does we will all make her feel welcome.

Cream: thank you Sonic.

Sonic: (Chuckles)

Amy: I'm just happy we all came out of this in one piece.

Sonic: yeah. (He then eyeballs the side) come on out!

(Suddenly from behind a bush Eggman comes walking out)

Tails: Eggman!

Redd: what are you doing here!?

Eggman: I'd just want to, apologize for those recent transgressions.

Sonic: don't worry about Eggy.

Eggman: thank you… but that doesn't mean I have abounded destroying you Sonic. It's just at the time I didn't feel up to it.

Sonic: just shut up and eat with us.

Eggman: okay. (Walks over with Sonic the others)

(All is well)

Next time: hello everyone, this is Shadow the Hedgehog speaking to you directly through Choas control, on the next episode of Sonic the H. I learn the truth about Black Doom's relationship to me, will I choose to accept it? Or is there something darker in the mists?

Black Doom: You are me Shadow, I am you.

If that's the case then I'm not sure want to be with you anymore. Next episode: The Truth won't set you free. Make sure to come by and see for yourself.


	10. Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 10: The truth

Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 10: The truth won't set you free.

Rouge the Bat: (Is shown flying around) I'm so bored…

(As she flies around she notices Shadow standing looking over a cliff)

Rouge: there goes a cutie…

Shadow: (Is shown looking over the cliff almost as if he is waiting for someone)

Rouge: (Lands behind him) hey there cutie.

Shadow: Rouge, leave now.

Rouge: hmm… not even a hello? Just a kick in the face?

Shadow: leave now, it could be dangerous

Rouge: I laugh at danger, Shadow honey.

Shadow: Rouge, leave now!

Rouge: what's your problem today?

Shadow: …

Rouge: this must be one of your days then, am I right?

Shadow: if you don't leave you will die.

Rouge: …

Shadow: leave now!

Rouge: (Starts backing away, but it's too late as she backs away she runs into Black Doom)

Shadow: (Turns and looks toward Black Doom and Rouge) you should have left when I told you to.

Rouge: who is this?

Black Doom: (Doesn't say anything and just grabs onto Rouge by the neck and rises her into the air)

Rouge: (Gasps for breathe)

Shadow: let her go Doom! She is of no threat to you!

Black Doom: everyone is a threat, if so much as one person other then you knows of my existence they will be executed harshly.

Shadow: she can be trusted! She is not one of those people!

Black Doom: how can I believe that?

Shadow: just trust me, Doom.

Black Doom: (Thinks for a moment) …

Rouge: (Struggling to get free)

Black Doom: (Drops her to the ground)

Rouge: (Holds onto her neck, trying to get her breathing back on track)

Shadow: you will not kill anyone today.

Rouge: (Stands back up) what's your story you big black jerk I ought to-

Black Doom: (Uses his black hand and elongates his nail and it goes through Rouge's body)

Shadow: (Shocked)

Rouge: (Looks down at the nail going through her, blood starts leaving the wound)

Black Doom: no one can see me, not even your friends Shadow. (He then backhands Rouge and she flies into the air, looking to be either dead or unconscious and she falls off the cliff with blood coming out of the hole in her body and she falls to the ground below)

Shadow: (Looks over the cliff with shock and surprise) I thought… I thought you were going to spare her.

Black Doom: Shadow, I thought you didn't care about her well being or anyone else's well being on this planet for that matter.

Shadow: I… I… I…

Black Doom: do not show your weakness. You should not have feelings for anyone these people; the blood that runs through your veins does not allow it.

Shadow: …

Black Doom: you can be angered and upset by what I did all you want, but the more you gloat over the Bat's death, the more precious time you lose about finding out about yourself.

Shadow: I… I understand.

Black Doom: now let us leave this area and not allow anymore blood to be spilled.

Shadow: sure… I suppose that makes sense.

Black Doom: then we're off… (He floats away from the cliff)

Shadow: (Looks back toward the cliff Rouge fell off of and then turns around and follows Doom)

(Knuckles Temple)

Knuckles: (Feels something weird) whoa! I don't know what that was... I felt a terrible disturbance! Someone needs my help! (Jumps into the air and soars away)

(Chaotix House)

(All of the members of Chaotix, Espio, Vector and Charmy are shown sleeping again like they always are)

(They are then awakened to a large noise breaking across the forest, that noise is an explosion)

Vector: WHAT ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH IS THAT!?

Espio: (Wakes up acting calm) that wasn't too far off.

Vector: how would you know!? You had your eyes closed!

Espio: …

Charmy: are you sure we should check it out… I mean usually explosions mean danger.

Vector: (Laughs) I laugh in the face of danger, come on, let's go!

(All three Chaotix members go into the forest to check out where the explosion occurred)

(They travel not very far and they come across a part of the forest that has been completely wiped out, no trees or anything else remain in this part of the forest)

Espio: oh man… what could have done this?

Charmy: everything that was living here is dead now…

Vector: well that really sucks…

Charmy: hey! (Pointing toward something)

Vector: is that-

Espio: Sonic?

(All three of them look ahead the person that is revealed to be standing a little ways ahead of them is shown)

(It is a blue and whitish Sky-blue Hedgehog)

(The Hedgehog is looking away from the Chaotix team)

Charmy: did he do this?

Espio: that certainly isn't Sonic.

Vector: yeah we can't make that mistake twice…

Hedgehog: (Points its hand out towards another part of the forest)

Vector: now what's he doing?

Espio: I don't know…

Hedgehog: (As he points his hand out, suddenly a blue light goes out of his hand and the section of forest he pointed to suffers the same fate as the one they are already standing in)

(The Chaotix gasp in fear)

Espio: I recommend we leave now.

Charmy: I agree!

Vector: (Walks forward)

Espio: what the hell are you doing Vector!?

Vector: HEY YOU! HEDGEHOG!

(The Hedgehog turns and looks toward Vector)

Vector: who do you think you are blowing up our forest like that, huh?

Hedgehog: (Does not speak as it looks toward Vector with deathness to its face and a total disregard for life) (You still don't get a very good look at the Hedgehog)

Vector: unless you want a good butt kicking by Team Chaotix, I say you ought to run away like a little girl.

Espio: oh, that's smart and mature…

Hedgehog: (Suddenly vanishes into thin air)

Vector: huh?

Charmy: where'd he go?

Espio: I have no idea.

Vector: maybe he-

(Suddenly the Hedgehog reappears in front of Vector and with just a flick of its wrist, it knocks Vector back through many trees until he slams into something hard)

Espio: VECTOR!

Charmy: oh no!

(Both Espio and Charmy look toward the Hedgehog)

Hedgehog: (Smiles and then disappears)

(Vector's location)

(Charmy and Espio come into the scene and find Vector leaning up against a big boulder)

Vector: (Is barely conscious) wow… what a… what a punch…

Espio: we have to get him back to the house, he needs some rings!

Charmy: right!

(Charmy grabs onto Vector and flies off with Espio following behind)

(Somewhere far off in the skies of the planet)

Black Doom: Shadow…

Shadow: (Standing beside Doom) what is it Doom?

Black Doom: the information I'm about to tell you is the exact information as to why you were bread into this world, I'm sure you've been told many replications of the story with many reasons as to why, but this is the real reason as to why you were brought here.

Shadow: …

Black Doom: if you wish me to keep this information dormant I can understand but I'm sure it's what you wish to know.

Shadow: tell me everything… that's why you're here to begin with, right?

Black Doom: good…

Shadow: (Stands with his arms crossed listening)

Black Doom: let me begin… as you already know, the Space Colony ARK was created by Gerald Robotnik over 50 years ago. The Ark was used for such experiments such as yourself, Biolizard, Artificial Chaos, and many other projects obviously gone horribly wrong.

Shadow: get to the point.

Black Doom: at the time the president of the United Federation came forth and requested his expertise on a project involving prevention of death: an immortality formula.

Shadow: immortality?

Black Doom: it was a big decision for Gerald… He was reluctant at first, but he thought of his granddaughter… the one you remember as Maria.

Shadow: …

Black Doom: just the thought of her makes you speechless.

Shadow: I suppose…

Black Doom: Maria Robotnik had been suffering from an illness known as Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, which had no known cure. Knowing that otherwise she might die, Gerald reluctantly agreed to work on the project.

Shadow: I don't recollect that at all… I always remember her as a healthy girl.

Black Doom: on the outside, but she was dying on the inside.

Shadow: I… I…

Black Doom: I know, she makes you speechless yet again.

Shadow: …

Black Doom: while he himself called it the Ultimate Life Form, his doubtful coworkers frequently referred to it as "Project Shadow", due to its high impossible goal, akin to catching one's shadow. The name stuck, and eventually Gerald officially referred to the project as Project Shadow. After various attempts, some reaching results such as the dangerous Biolizard, he contacted me with my DNA, he would finish the ultimate lifeform: A creature who wouldn't age even from time itself, you, Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow: wait… your DNA?

Black Doom: yes, you see Dr. Robotnik and myself had more of a relationship with one another then you might think, so we struck a deal with one another, I was to give him my DNA to help produce you, and we were to have shared control of your abilities.

Shadow: (Ignores most of what Doom said) so then you are… you are my… you are technically my-

Black Doom: father. (Finishes Shadow's sentence)

Shadow: why did you wait this long to tell me?

Black Doom: I didn't believe you were ready to face the truth after much you've done I know you are now worthy of the information, the blood that runs through your veins is that of not only myself but of the Black Arms as a whole.

Shadow: am I one of you?

Black Doom: not officially, but it's safe to say that you are close enough.

Shadow: what was the deal?

Black Doom: You're purpose was to serve both of us, as part of an agreement: Gerald would have you to further his research; while I would have you collect the Chaos Emeralds and use them for my own design. I wanted to use Chaos Control to bring the Black Comet, the black arms and my home world down to Earth to conquer it. Once Gerald learned of my intentions he created his own plan; he created the ARK's Eclipse Cannon to destroy the comet that my Black Arms and myself traveled in.

Shadow: I don't remember ever doing that as well, were you scared Robotnik would use it against you, so you didn't do what you had intended?

Black Doom: for the most part, yes.

Shadow: tell me more...

Black Doom: at some point during his time working on Project Shadow, he also came across an ancient robot known as the Gizoid, which was able to copy melee and weapon abilities and use them. When the government and its military organizations became uneasy about Project Shadow, believing that is could be a potential threat to Earth; Gerald gave them the Gizoid to buy some time in completing his work. However, this did not change their feelings about Project Shadow. Sometime after the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog, G.U.N. attacked the ARK. Maria was killed and you were launched toward Earth. When they came they wanted to capture you and use your power for their own purposes.

Shadow: I seemed to be popular amongst all life forms.

Black Doom: yes, you were very valuable and very powerful; no one wouldn't have wanted to use what you possessed.

Shadow: …

Black Doom: when the professor found out that Maria was killed by the G.U.N. military, he lost his grip on sanity. During his remaining time, he created a program that would smash the ARK into the Earth, destroying it, and tampered with your memories so that he would carry out the plan. In order for the program to work, it needed to be powered by the seven Chaos Emeralds. His final act before his video recorded execution was to condemn the world to destruction for his pain. The video of which you and the others you are associated with saw.

Shadow: so then it's true… he's the reason I don't remember much of my existence?

Black Doom: yes…

Shadow: and you're the reason I'm living in the first place?

Black Doom: correct.

Shadow: now I understand why you wanted me to abide by your rule… you want me to join the Black Arms because you believe that since I have your blood and DNA in my body that I will do everything the same as you.

Black Doom: …

Shadow: you never really wanted to awaken my memories so I could find out who I was, you just wanted me to know who I am so you could use me.

Black Doom: that's not true Shadow; you know it's not true.

Shadow: why should I know?

Black Doom: …

Shadow: what makes you think that I won't just take a trip up to Space Station ARK and just blow up your comet with the Eclipse Cannon?

Black Doom: because I know you Shadow, I know you more then you know yourself. You think twice about your choices and go with the most suited variable.

Shadow: and what variable would that be?

Black Doom: the variable where you will join me and crush all of humanity. Because deep down it's what you've always wanted to do, you were just hindered by a certain blue Hedgehog.

Shadow: …

Black Doom: come, Shadow, I want to show you something… (Puts his arm out)

Shadow: (Hesitates for a moment but then puts his hand on Black Doom's hand)

(They both disappear)

(Somewhere far off back to where Rouge fell off the cliff)

Knuckles: (Is shown soaring across the sky) I feel the dim energy in this area… I have to be quick! (He calms the area looking for the hurt person) (He then notices someone lying in a pool of blood not far under him) oh my god… (He soars down to the ground at fast speeds and the victim is revealed to be Rouge) Rouge!? Rouge!? What did this to you?

Rouge: (Barely conscious) Knuck-Knuckl-

Knuckles: don't speak; I'm going to take you to some help. (Lifts up Rouge and notices blood trickle off of her wound as he does this) Mind: at the rate she's bleeding I'm surprised she's even still conscious let alone alive. I might not make it back in time. Out of Mind: hang on Rouge, I'm getting you help! (He soars off with Rouge on his back)

(Chaotix House)

Sonic: (Is shown standing next to Espio and Charmy)

Vector: (Is shown out of it on his hammock)

Sonic: so, what did you say did this to Vector?

Espio: whatever it was it took the form of a Hedgehog.

Charmy: he really creeped us out too!

Sonic: hmmm… what color was it?

Charmy: we couldn't really tell… whitish, bluish… I'm not sure.

Sonic: hmm… there was a Hedgehog that Shadow and I fought not too long ago that went by the name of Silver.

Espio: well whoever it is, just watch out for them, they've been destroying things at random it would appear.

Sonic: right. Well you guys be careful too. (Walks up to Vector) I know one way that'll help in Vector's healing progress. (He takes out the Chaos Emerald that he owns and places it over Vector) Chaos Control!!!!

(A bright light shows up and covers Vector going into a sort of healing process)

Sonic: I hope we're not too late to help him. (Still using the emerald on Vector)

(Eggman's Base)

Eggman: (Is shown with a drink in his hand sighing) I seriously had it in the bag… I could have taken Sonic out as quick as day… but I let my emotions get in the way…

Bokkun: but sir… since when have you cared about Sonic?

Eggman: I don't care about him! It's just all of that success working with Eggman Nega was coming too fast; I didn't know what to do… I just, I just didn't feel like it was time for Sonic to finally be beaten. And Nega's motives really turned me off, I knew he would have betrayed me.

Bokkun: well, I told you working with him was a bad idea, Doctor.

Eggman: yeah, yeah, yeah…

(Suddenly one of the doors opens up and in runs Decoe and Bocoe)

Decoe: Doctor! Doctor!

Bocoe: the most horrible thing has happened!

Decoe: did we mention it's horrible?

Eggman: well, out of with now! What's the matter!?

Voice: I am.

Eggman: …

Decoe and Bocoe: he is… (They point toward the person standing at the entrance to Eggman's lab)

Eggman: Mikal…

Mikal: Ivo…

Eggman: why are you here? I have no business with you!

Mikal: well, after I had heard of your recent escapades with my work associate Ivo Robotnik Nega, I decided to look into the information more clearly, and I found out just by that one event that you've been researching me, and hell, you even have one of my former employees working for you against me.

Eggman: yeah, so? What's it to you?

Mikal: I'm actually quite impressed. I never thought anyone from this dimension would be able to find any information on me at all… and I'm also surprised that some of my former employees have chosen to stay in this dimension when they are clearly no longer needed.

Eggman: what is the purpose of this intrusion!? Speak now! I do not want trash like you on my property!

Mikal: I've come to tell you that no matter how much information you gather on me, you will meet the same fate as everyone else in this dimension. There's a storm coming and no one can possibly predict this one.

Eggman: so then you aren't here to kill me because I've been nosing around?

Mikal: why should I kill you now? I'd like to save that pleasure for another time. A time a little more appropriate and dark. I'm just here to warn you.

Eggman: …

Mikal: tell all of your friends, or in your case, foes, and warn them as well… it's only a matter of time before the inevitable happens. And maybe you'll come to your senses and think about leaving this world in pursuit of different dreams along side the Bene Corporation. (He turns around looking away from Eggman and begins to walk away)

Eggman: I would never join your Corporation, evil is one thing, but tyranny is another.

Bokkun: yeah! Dr. Eggman only wants to make this world a better place without Sonic; he doesn't want to destroy it!

Mikal: right… (Begins walking out)

Bokkun: you should be the one who gets warned!!!!

Eggman: that's enough Bokkun, let him go.

Bokkun: …

(Out in the hallway Hiroki is shown walking toward the lab and then he notices Mikal walking toward him)

Hiroki: … (Stops in the hallway) (Has a wide eyed expression on his face)

Mikal: (Has an emotionless face as he walks by Hiroki, not even acknowledging his presence)

Hiroki: (Stands there stunned afraid that Mikal would attack at any moment)

(But instead Mikal just continues to walk forward)

Mikal: (Opens the doorway leading him out of the base)

Hiroki: (Was barely able to contain himself)(Breathes in relief) he's really serious… (Walks forward into Eggman's lab)

(Somewhere far off, Black Doom and Shadow appear outside of a small run-down house with a big glass window on the front)

Shadow: what is this place, Doom? Why did you bring me here?

Black Doom: I don't remember you ever asking this many questions 50 years ago.

Shadow: well when an insane doctor erases your mind you tend to ask them.

Black Doom: just look through the window and you will get your answer.

Shadow: (Walks up to the big Window and looks inside, he looks around and he notices something) (He then gasps) that's… that's…

Black Doom: the man who killed Maria.

(Your view is shown on the inside of what looks to be a depressed old man watching Television)

Shadow: that's really him… I would have thought he'd been dead by now.

Black Doom: no, he's alive and kicking. Of course we can change that.

Shadow: what is showing the killer of Maria supposed to tell me?

Black Doom: as of late you have not shown your true darkness to the world of which you live in, I want to see my son for what he truly is, the Ultimate Weapon.

Shadow: you want me to kill him, don't you?

Black Doom: you caught on quick.

Shadow: I don't need to.

Black Doom: and why would that be? He killed the only person that mattered to you.

Shadow: yes, but I have so few memories of her I don't even see the point of avenging her.

Black Doom: and so you would just give him a get out of jail free card?

Shadow: I will not kill someone who appears to be depressed and feel sorrow for the choices they have made in their life.

Black Doom: how would you know if he felt bad for killing the girl?

Shadow: because if he didn't feel bad about it, he would not be living in an old run-down place like this. He'd be off living a life of luxury. He had his punishment by being consumed with guilt.

Black Doom: this man, did not only kill Maria, he killed many other in his time working G.U.N. do you think they deserved it?

Shadow: did Rouge deserve it when you killed her?

Black Doom: …

Shadow: how dare a murderer such as yourself come to me and tell me what's right, you are just as guilty as that man in there, how many people have you killed before today? Hell, you want to conquer the world that usually involves mass genocide in order to accomplish it.

Black Doom: when you're right, you're right.

Shadow: …

Black Doom: but are you really any different from myself, and from that man?

Shadow: I will admit it to you: no, I am no different.

Black Doom: and that's exactly why you have to join us, and it starts with the death of this man.

Shadow: though my point of view of things is different then Sonic's point of view, I will still not kill a defenseless person.

Black Doom: do you realize that for every kill he has committed he never got tried once? The Government was on G.U.N's side, they didn't care at all about any of the people they killed just as long as they retrieved things of value to the Government. Now is your chance to enact Justice to at least one of the members, that member being very personal to you.

Shadow: I repeat, I will not kill an unarmed or a defenseless individual who feels bad for the choices he has made.

Black Doom: then I assume you've made your decision about the Black Arms then?

Shadow: I will not bring death to humanity without just cause.

Black Doom: and you only say that because you know there will never be just cause through your eyes.

Shadow: …

Black Doom: fine, have it your way, consider the invasion off. I at least told you what you needed to know about yourself, and now that you know of yourself perhaps I can open up some of those latent powers of yours.

Shadow: I already know how to use my powers…

Black Doom: not the ones hidden so deep down that you never were able to discover them. The ones that Gerald gave to you as the sole purpose of destruction, maybe if you learned how to use them you would rethink your theories.

Shadow: I will allow you to teach me, but I know for a fact that you are lying about stopping the invasion. I've been around more then one person who says one thing but really means another.

Black Doom: (Laughs)

(Both Black Doom and Shadow move away from the Window)

(Suddenly Shadow freezes in his place along with everything else around him)

(Inside the house)

Lead Gunman: (The Old Man) (The guy that killed Maria) (Notices everything has stopped moving except himself) …

(Suddenly Black Doom appears in the room the Old man is in)

Lead Gunman: you…

Black Doom: remember me?

Lead Gunman: have you come to take me to Hell for my sins?

Black Doom: much more then that.

Lead Gunman: it's been 20 years since I left G.U.N. it took you all this long to finally catch up to the old members?

Black Doom: yes… and once you are all dead, nothing can stop the Black Comet from it's commencement toward Earth.

Lead Gunman: there's still the Eclipse Cannon.

Black Doom: I won't have to worry about that, I know some people who won't allow it to be used.

Lead Gunman: then may the world praise Doom.

Black Doom: and I give them the permission.

Lead Gunman: (Looks toward Black Doom)

Black Doom: (Uses his huge hand and slaughters the old man making blood splatter onto the TV)

(Knuckles Temple)

Knuckles: (Has Rouge out on a table) you're going to be okay Rouge! Just hold still as best as you can. (Has a Chaos Emerald over Rouge)

Rouge: Knuckles… (She says lowly)

Knuckles: Chaos Control!! (A light goes over Rouge as well in hopes of healing her wound)

Next time: hey everyone this is Sonic the Hedgehog! I know didn't appear much this episode but I promise I'll make my reemergence in the next episode, where I look into this rogue Hedgehog matter a little more, but unfortunately for me I run into some new problems with Mikal… that ain't good! I better watch out!

Mikal: your death will be that of legend, Hedgehog.

Sonic: will have to see about that! Next time: The evil of Mikal! Don't miss it!


	11. Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 11: The Evil

Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 11: The Evil of Mikal

Sonic the Hedgehog Episode 11: The Evil of Mikal!

(We open up to a an office with a long glass window across the room and with Mikal sitting in a chair looking out the window where the beautiful sun is shown going down behind the clouds)

Mikal: (All you see is the back of his head at the moment)

(Suddenly you hear a weird distinct sound, like a flashing whip hit the ground, after the noise was heard another being appears in the room, you don't see this person very well because the being is in the darker parts of the room sitting on a small table with its legs crossed, you know from the bit of light that is in the room that it is the same Hedgehog from before)

Mikal: I'm enjoying your progress…

Hedgehog: (Sits on the table not saying a word)

Mikal: pretty soon the entire planet will be consumed by your power, and I'll finally be able to continue next phase of the operation.

Hedgehog: I only do what I am summoned for… (He has a low, weird voice)

Mikal: I know… you just remember your part and you'll reap the rewards just as I will.

Hedgehog: I could care less about any rewards; I was made for death…

Mikal: humph… good motivation.

Hedgehog: …

Mikal: I think I'm going to have a little fun today. (Smirks)

(Knuckles Temple)

Knuckles: (Is shown with the emerald in his hand holding it over Rouge)

Rouge: … (Still in pain)

Knuckles: come on! Come on! (The light of the emerald continues to shine)

Rouge: Knuckles…

Knuckles: (The emerald starts to simmer down with the light process) …

(The light diminishes)

Rouge: (Opens her eyes and blinks them a few times) hey there, red cutie.

Knuckles: (Sighs) thank goodness.

Rouge: do I sense a caring sound in that voice?

Knuckles: umm… (Blushes) no… I was just in the right place at the right time… that's all!

Rouge: right…

Knuckles: what happened to you?

Rouge: I can hardly remember…

(Remembering back to Episode 10)

Black Doom: (Uses his black hand and elongates his nail and it goes through Rouge's body)

Shadow: (Shocked)

Rouge: (Looks down at the nail going through her, blood starts leaving the wound)

Black Doom: no one can see me, not even your friends Shadow. (He then backhands Rouge and she flies into the air, looking to be either dead or unconscious and she falls off the cliff with blood coming out of the hole in her body and she falls to the ground below)

(Back to Episode 11)

Rouge: (Gasps and remembers) …

Knuckles: what!? What is it!?

Rouge: the thing that almost killed me…

Knuckles: what!?

Rouge: it-it- was an alien.

Knuckles: an alien!?

Rouge: yes, you know, like little green men from Mars.

Knuckles: he was green?

Rouge: no! It was a metaphor! BUT it sure as well was an alien.

Knuckles: maybe you should talk to Sonic about it.

Rouge: psh… Sonic? Since when have I ever gone to him for help? This is my thing and my thing only. The only Hedgehog who can shed light on this subject is Shadow.

Knuckles: Shadow!?

Rouge: yes, Shadow, you got a problem with that?

Knuckles: psh… I'm surprised that filth is still around.

Rouge: well that filth has a lot of explaining to do.

Knuckles: hmm…

Rouge: I'll see ya around, cutie! (She jumps into the air and starts flapping off)

Knuckles: so wait, I don't even get a thank you!?

Rouge: how about this, instead? (Flaps back to Knuckles and lays a kiss out on his head, she then turns and flies off again)

Knuckles: (He blushes and it appears redder on his forehead, he almost faints) (He then regains his composure and clears his throat) she still isn't my type…

(Chaotix House)

(Vector has the Chaos Emerald shining on his body while lying on his hammock)

Sonic: (Puts the emerald down) okay…

Vector: (Begins snoring and a snot bubble appears on his nose)

Sonic: humph… well I guess it's safe to say he's gonna be alright.

Charmy: oh, thank goodness!

Vector: (Continues to snore)

Espio: what are you going to do about this Hedgehog?

Sonic: I don't know… I haven't heard from Silver in a long, long time. But he's the only hedgehog I can think of at any rate that might be capable of doing something like this, and then there's Shadow, but according to you guys this hedgehog was light blue, right?

Charmy: yeah.

Espio: you should take into account the possibility of Chaos Control.

Sonic: what do you mean?

Espio: what's to say that Shadow didn't just disguise himself using Chaos Control?

Sonic: well, it's possible… but I don't think Shadow would do something like this.

Espio: I'm just having an open mind.

Sonic: I'll take you thought into account, but for right now… I gotta get back home.

Espio: alright.

Charmy: see you, Sonic! Don't be a stranger to us!

Sonic: (Does a hand salute and then speeds off into the vast landscape)

Espio: hmm…

Charmy: what is it, Espio?

Espio: something else is working behind this, I can feel it.

Charmy: what do you mean?

Espio: I have a feeling that light-blue hedgehog is only the beginning.

Charmy: hmm…

(Sonic's house)

Tails: (Holding onto his crotch knocking on the door to the bathroom) Amy! Come on! I have to go really, really, really, bad!

Amy: (From bathroom) can't a girl 'go' in peace, without little boys like you bothering them?

Tails: maybe if you didn't take so long!

Redd: (Sitting on a chair) (Sighs) not a day goes by where you two aren't fighting over that bathroom.

Tails: come on, Amy!

Redd: huh!? (Gets up from his chair, he goes to the window of the house) (He looks out it and notices someone flying above their house, an unwelcome guest) oh no… what could he want?

(The person is revealed to be Mikal in the sky)

Redd: Mikal…

(Redd goes outside of the house and stands looking toward Mikal) what the hell are you doing here!?

Mikal: I just thought I'd do a little sight seeing.

Redd: well, you picked the wrong place to do that!

Mika: I hope you realize that pretty soon my secret weapon is going to eradicate this entire area. And after that production will begin on all sorts of Bene Co. buildings.

Redd: in your dreams!

(In Sonic's house)

Tails: (Is still knocking on the door) Amy!

(In the bathroom)

Amy: (Is shown sitting on the toilet with a magazine over her lap) Tails! Go away!

Tails: not until you come out of there!

Amy: for your information I'm kind of using it at the moment, I'm not doing my hair or anything, I'm actually in here because I need to be.

Tails: please?

Amy: just a minute!

(Suddenly a shadowy figure appears at the window of the bathroom with a face on it, Amy does not see this)

(Outside the house)

Redd: what are you trying to prove?

Mikal: everything.

Redd: psh… why don't you stop speaking in small tongues and just tell us what you plan to do!

Mikal: I plan to kill a lot of you animals… almost to the point of pure extinction. I just, want to see the blood of you creatures all over the ground.

Redd: you're insane.

Mikal: am I? Insanity is a point of view.

Redd: …

(In the bathroom)

Amy: (Sighs) (Turns the page of her magazine) if only Sonic would enjoy this magazine as much as I do, it'd definitely take his mind off these harsh times…

(More then one shadowy figure appear at the windows of the bathroom)

(Amy still has yet to pick up on it)

(Outside)

Redd: why do you want the chaos emeralds anyway!? You're already more powerful then anything in this dimension without them.

Mikal: do not make an assumption on something in which you are ignorant.

Redd: whatever…

Mikal: (Smirks)

Redd: are you gonna do something or not?

Mikal: (Chuckles) maybe if you weren't so interested in me you would've known by now that I've been doing something the entire time…

Redd: what?

Mikal: (Chuckles)

Redd: (His eyes widen)

Mikal: gullible little fox…

Redd: (Turns around and runs back into the house) huh!?

(Sees Tails being hoisted in the air by three shadowy creatures)

Tails: REDD!!

Redd: TAILS!!

Shadow # 1: (Chuckles) this fox looks delicious!

Redd: (Looks to the bathroom door) AMY, watch yourself!

(In the bathroom)

Amy: huh!? What do you mean? (She then turns and looks out the window)

(Many dark shadows begin to scrunch up on the window getting ready to break it)

Amy: (Her eyes widen) ah! Perverts!

(The shadows break through the window)

Amy: (Without a seconds thought jumps from the toilet onto the ground without even pulling up her underwear and kneels down on the ground)

(The Dark shadowy figures fly around the bathroom, making weird wind-like sounds as, as well as laughing like squeaky children)

(Outside of the bathroom)

Redd: (Speeds up to the Dark Shadows and tries to knock them away from Tails)

(The shadows are not affected at all by Redd's punches and kicks)

Shadow # 2: useless!

Shadow # 1: you are useless!

Shadow # 3: (Starts to move toward Tails like he's about to bite down on him)

Tails: oh man! Oh man!

Redd: fight them Tails!

Tails: (Attempts to kick one in the face)

Shadow # 2: (Subdues Tails and continues to move forward toward his tasty morsel)

Redd: damn it!

Shadow # 3: he will die!

Redd: nooo!

(Suddenly the door opens up and Sonic comes speeding in)

Sonic: (Reaches Tails and dark figures and chainsaws himself into the sky, he then, at the speed of light, flip kicks each shadow into different walls)

Tails: (Falls to the ground)

Sonic: (Catches him)

Tails: Sonic…

Sonic: it's alright, Tails.

Tails: (Suddenly you hear the sound of a steam)

Sonic: …

Tails: (Blushes) I'm sorry, Sonic…

Sonic: oh boy… (He was peed on by Tails)

Redd: Amy is in trouble, Sonic!

Sonic: where is she?

Redd: she's in the bathroom!

Sonic: oh no… I'm coming Amy!!

(In the bathroom)

(At least six darks shadows surround Amy making monstrous looking faces toward her, all with the ambition to eat her like they were going to do to Sonic)

Shadows: she will die! She will die! She will die she will die- (This continues)

Amy: (Looks up toward the figures and starts to scream at the top of her lungs)

(The door suddenly smashes open)

Sonic: (Does a homing attack into the air)

(In order of their number, Sonic takes out each one, one by one)

Sonic: (Lands on the ground)

(The shadows fly out the window)

Sonic: (Looks down to Amy) Amy? Are you alright?

Amy: …

Sonic: umm… (Looks away toward a wall) sorry… (He just saw her with her underwear around her ankles)

Amy: (She starts to blush) that's okay; Sonic… you were just helping… I won't call you a pervert, at least this time.

Sonic: … (Blushes)

(Outside of the bathroom)

(Amy and Sonic come out of the bathroom and look at the house which has been damaged to a degree)

Sonic: you can't seem to one week without this place being completely destroyed…

(Suddenly the entire side of the house is destroyed and Mikal appears in front of it)

Sonic: damn it! We just had that wall replaced!

Tails: its- its Mikal!

Amy: why is he here!?

Redd: I have no idea.

Mikal: (Floats into the house and lands on the ground) I'm here to have a party…

Sonic: what!?

Mikal: well, a party that's very far away from its true definition.

Sonic: …

Mikal: aww… so my children didn't get to feed?

Redd: no, all thanks to Sonic here.

Mikal: yes, of course, all hail Sonic the Hedgehog. The hero of the world. The hero, that afraid of me, the hero that can't even hurt me.

Sonic: humph… It's wise to make fun of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Mikal: oh? Perhaps you can back those words up.

Sonic: (Looks toward Mikal in the face)

Mikal: (Looks back toward Sonic in the face)

Amy: Sonic, please! Don't do it! Don't you remember what he did to you the last time you fought him?

Sonic: I have to do this, Amy. I can't live in fear of him forever; I have to face him sometime.

Tails: but he's gonna kill you!

Sonic: (Smirks) then I guess it's a necessary sacrifice.

Mikal: how noble.

Sonic: I'm going to take you down, Mikal!

Redd: do you want me to back you up, Sonic?

Sonic: no, I've got this thing handled.

Redd: are you sure?

Sonic: positive, just give me five minutes with this guy. Any longer and you guys can help as much as you want.

Redd: alright, be careful.

Sonic: right…

Mikal: attack me… (Leaves himself open for attack)

Sonic: alright, here it goes! (Jumps into the air toward Mikal with a kick in its ready position, he reaches Mikal and throws the kick into Mikal's stomach)

Mikal: (Is not hurt by the attack at all) was there was point to that?

Sonic: crap…

Mikal: (Grabs Sonic by the leg and tosses him outside of the house into a tree)

Amy: oh no! Sonic!

Tails: man…

Mikal: (Looks to the others) as soon as Sonic is done playing games… you three are next. (Walks out of the house)

Amy: oh man… he's gonna kill us!

Redd: not if I can help it… guys, if worse comes to worse, you two need to get the hell out of here.

Tails: you guys can't both sacrifice yourselves!

Redd: like Sonic says, if it's necessary.

Amy: oh…

Tails: this is real bad…

(Outside)

Sonic: (Lies next to the tree) man that was a long throw…

Mikal: (Is walking toward Sonic)

Sonic: alright, no more mister nice hedgehog! (Runs toward Mikal)

Mikal: (Smirks)

Sonic: (Is seen doing his homing attack on various different parts of Mikal's body)

Mikal: (Stands in place not getting effected by the attacks at all)

Sonic: come on! Come on! (Like a buzz saw he jumps to Mikal's head and hits it and grazes off of it and into the sky and then he lands on his feet) (Breathing hard after the assault)

Mikal: (His head is looking up toward the sky, he then looks back down toward Sonic) (Smiles)

Sonic: you gotta be kidding me!

Mikal: what does it take?

Sonic: (Out of breathe)

Mikal: (Starts walking off toward Sonic) honestly, what does it take for you to realize you are not needed? You were never needed in this world. The only reason you are looked up to by the people of your dimension is solely by the fact that you can run faster then the average living being. Well, guess what, last time I checked your not the only fastest being out there. (He looks to Redd) Not only is that Fox fast, but so is another certain hedgehog, your good friend Shadow.

Sonic: …

Mikal: face it, you're obsolete.

Sonic: you speak nothing but filth!

Mikal: it's true, most people hate you anyway.

Sonic: you stupid little human! (Jumps into the air and does a speeding tornado toward Mikal)

Mikal: (Smiles)

Sonic: (Goes above Sonic)

Mikal: (Raises his arm into the sky)

Sonic: (About to attack)

Mikal: (Chuckles) (Sonic hits Mikal's arm at fast speeds, with his head, this collision puts Sonic out of commission as he didn't see this coming)

Sonic: uug…

Mikal: (Puts his arm down)

Sonic: (Is put into Mikal's hand)

Mikal: (Holds Sonic by his neck and looks at him in the face)

Sonic: (Opens his eyes and looks toward Mikal)

Mikal: I think you look good in this position, blue.

Sonic: (Puts his hands on Mikal's excellent gripped hand and tries to break free)

Mikal: see, a hero that gets subdued by me faster then he can run. And a guy who can't take words… how pathetic.

Sonic: if you're going to kill me then do it! I don't have all day!

Mikal: (Smirks)

Sonic: I don't know what point you were trying to prove, but I ain't buying it! Just kill me if that's what you came here for.

Mikal: hmm… I didn't expect you to welcome death so easily… you don't seem like the sacrificial type of person.

Sonic: I'm not; I'm actually scared out of my mind to die. Hell, I don't even know why I'm telling you to kill me, but you know what? Anything is better then looking at your ugly mug.

Mikal: …

Sonic: big bad Mikal's gonna kill a couple of defenseless animals! What a great and all powerful man you are!

Mikal: humph…

Sonic: I wonder how humans treat you back home. You like poaching animals because you probably get your ass kicked by all the humans back in your home!

Mikal: I hope you realize I'm wired a lot differently then you are. Insults mean nothing to me.

Sonic: is that so? Well, in that case, go right ahead, kill me.

Mikal: (Looks like he's about to finish Sonic off)

Amy: SONIC!!

Tails: no!

Redd: damn it!

Mikal: (Drops Sonic to the ground after having let him lose from his grip)

Sonic: (Hits the ground and puts his hand on his neck and feels it) whoa…

Mikal: (Smiles toward Sonic)

Sonic: why didn't you kill me?

Mikal: I didn't come here to kill you.

Sonic: what!? Wasn't that the point of all of these theatrics!?

Mikal: (Smiles) no. I merely wanted to test your strength and speed for the true battle. A battle that's much worse then me.

Sonic: WHAT!?

Mikal: and I was just having a little bit of fun.

Sonic: …

Mikal: when the time comes, you'll know, and when that time does come, you're gonna have to fight a battle that'll test all of your limits as well as an enemy.

Sonic: what do you mean?

Mikal: you'll see, everything will become clear soon. And when it does, you and your enemy will die.

Sonic: …

Mikal: see you later, blue. (He starts to float into the air; he then flies off charging away into the depths of the sky)

Sonic: damn it! (Hits his hand into the ground) I still couldn't beat him!

(Amy, Redd, and Tails walk up to Sonic)

Amy: Sonic… are you alright?

Sonic: damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I should've gone Super Sonic!

Redd: do you think that would have made a difference?

Sonic: it might have had I actually done it! Damn it! (Hits the ground again)

Redd: when the time comes Sonic, you can face him again and when it happens he'll fall by your hands. You just need more time to prepare yourself.

Sonic: whatever you say, Redd…

Tail: and we'll be by your side, Sonic!

Amy: yeah!

Sonic: hmm… I doubt that!

Tails: we'll train along with you!

Amy: we'll be like a team!

Sonic: (Looks up toward Amy and Tails) if you two can handle it.

Amy and Tails: oh yeah!

Redd: and I'll be there too.

Sonic: (Smiles)

(Somewhere far off)

(Shadow and Black Doom are shown sparring with one another)

Shadow: (Throws many punches and kicks toward Black Doom)

Black Doom: (Does some blocking and other moves back at Shadow)

(Behind a tree)

(Someone is watching)

Rouge: (Is the person behind the tree) what are you doing, Shadow? (She says to herself)

Next time: hey everyone, this is your lovable Amy Rose, on the next episode of Sonic the H. and old friend makes his return to me and Cream, Big the Cat! What have you need up to?

Big the Cat: nothing much, Amy…

Amy: awww! I can't wait to hang out and fish with you again! Next time: Big the Cat Returns! You don't want to miss it!


End file.
